Gangsta
by Iindiin
Summary: [CHAP 9 UP!] -Takdir kita semua untuk bertemu bukan suatu kebetulan, tangan kita semua sudah ternodai dengan darah, darah kita sudah tercampur dengan dosa, dan jiwa kita sudah hilang ditelan kegelapan. Karena itu, kita disini... adalah sebuah keluarga 'awasi mereka...' [BTS SQUARD! BL! Random Couple!]
1. Chapter 1

Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati

T+ | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple

* * *

 **WANTED!**

 **PENGUMUMAN PENTING! HARAP MELAPOR JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN KE-TUJUH BURUNON INI! SIAPA PUN YANG BERHASIL MENANGKAP MEREKA HIDUP ATAU PUN MATI, AKAN DIBERI IMBALAN! DAN HARAP JANGAN MELAWAN MEREKA KARENA MEREKA MERUPAKAN GANGSTER PALING BERBAHAYA! KAMI KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI! SIAPA PUN YANG MENEMUKAN MEREKA HIDUP ATAU PUN MATI, AKAN DIBERI IMBALAN YANG LAYAK!**

 **Buronan Pertama:**

Nama : Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Tinggi : 176 cm

Berat : 61 kg

Julukan : The Killer Bunny

Jeon Jungkook, salah satu pembunuh bayaran terkenal yang ada digangster ini. Ia bernah ditahan karena membunuh teman sekelasnya saat SMA, lalu identitasnya hilang setelah ia keluar dari penjara. Ia dikabarkan telah membunuh beberapa orang seperti, polisi, karyawan, ataupun pejabat tinggi. Julukannya adalah 'The Killer Bunny', karena ia masih tergolong muda untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ia telah menjadi anggota termuda dari gangster ini.

 **Buronan Kedua:**

Nama : Kim Taehyung (V)

Tinggi : 176 cm

Berat : 58 kg

Julukan : Crazy Alien

V, namanya cukup terkenal sebagai penjahat terkenal. Ia membunuh keluarganya sendiri, menyelundupkan narkotik kesekolahnya, dan membunuh beberapa orang. Ia sempat ditahan dan diketahui kabur setelah membunuh teman tahannya dan kabur melewati fentilasi. Ia mudah datang dan pergi, dan ia termasuk yang paling gila diantara semua penjahat yang ada. Ia tak akan segan membunuh siapa pun yang ia lihat, dan ia sangat menyukai uang, dan klub. Menurut berita ia masuk kedalam grub gangster yang sama dengan Jungkook.

 **Buronan Ketiga:**

Nama : Park Jimin (Jimin)

Tinggi : 175 cm

Berat : 60 kg

Julukan : Mini Hacker

Salah satu Hacker terkenal dunia. Ia sudah beberapa kali meretas situs rahasia milik CIA, dan selalu lolos dari tanggan FBI. Ia kadang mencuri dan mengambil dokumen penting dan menyebarkannya kedalam situs dagang gelap. Ia juga kadang terlihat keluar masuk klub, menjual narkotik, penyelundupan senjata, dan perdagangan manusia. Ia tak pernah masuk dalam kamera pengawas, hingga sebagian besar orang tak tau bagaimana wajah aslinya. Ia juga termasuk dalam anggota gangster terkenal

 **Bunonan Keempat:**

Nama : Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

Tinggi : 177 cm

Berat : 59 kg

Julukan : Shadow

Balapan liar, penjualan illegal, dan lainnya sudah ia coba. Ia memiliki perusahaan penjualan masunia yang cukup besar, dikabarkan ia kenal dekat dengan Jimin. Ia sering ditemui sedang melakukan balapan liar, atau keklub malam. Ia tujuh dari sepuluh gangster terkaya yang pernah ada. Ia jarang membunuh, tapi karena semua tindakan illegalnya, ia menjadi buruan polisi yang berbahaya. Kabar mengatakan ia sudah tewas, tapi banyak yang bilang ia masih sering muncul untuk melakukan duel balap, dan perdagangan illegal yang ia lakukan masih terus berjalan. Dan terakhir, ia sudah bergabung dalam gangster berbahaya

 **Buronan Kelima:**

Nama : Min Yoongi (Suga)

Tinggi : ?

Berat : ?

Julukan : ?

Tak ada yang tau siapa dia, dari mana ia berasal, atau identitasnya. Wajahnya juga tak ada yang pernah melihatnya, tapi banyak kasus orang hilang atau tewas secara tak wajar yang mengarah pada gangster ini, dan polisi curiga pada salah satu anggota-nya yang misterius ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia orang berbahaya yang harus dihindari

 **Buronan Keenam:**

Nama : Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Tinggi : 179 cm

Berat : 60 kg

Julukan : Bloody Marry

Ia merupakan anak dari mentri ekonomi, tapi ia dikabarkan menghilang dan menewaskan lebih dari 5 orang dalam sehari. Ia sempat tertangkap, tapi ia lolos sebelum sempat dibawa kedalam tahanan. Banyak yang bilang ia sering berada diklub dan menjual beberapa narkotik. Lalu ia dikabarkan mengikuti gangster ini. Julukannya bukan tanpa alasan, ia cukup terkenal dengan membunuh korbannya dengan sadis, kebanyakan organ tubuh korban hilang, dan kebanyakan tak ada yang mengetahui aksinya. Ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan jejak, karena itu sampai sekarang ia belum pernah tertangkap lagi. Kabar burung mengatakan kalau ia sudah membunuh salah satu mentri dijepang, tapi sampai sekarang kabar itu masih menjadi misteri

 **Buronan Ketujuh:**

Nama : Kim Namjoon (RapMonster)

Tinggi : 181 cm

Berat : 64 kg

Julukan : The Boss

Yang mendengarnya sudah jelas ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Pemilik klub, casino, senjata illegal, perusahaan narkotik, dan ketua dari gangster ini. Ia sudah menjadi buronan polisi, ia merupakan salah satu buronan paling diincar dengan hadiah yang cukup besar. Ia banyak ditakuti gangster lain, ia juga sudah membunuh banyak orang. Urutan pertama dari gangster paling kaya. Ia punya tempat sendiri untuk membuat senjata api, karena itu banyak gangster yang membeli padanya. Tak banyak yang tau soal masa lalunya, yang jelas ia sudah sangat diincar saat, tapi sampai sekarang pun tak ada yang mampu menangkapnya atau mengetahui keberadaannya.

 **SIAPA PUN! YANG BERHASIL AKAN MENDAPAT HADIAH YANG BESAR, KARENA ITU KAMI MINTA KONSTRIBUSI SEMUA ORANG UNTUK MENEMUKAN MEREKA, AGAR TAK ADA LAGI KERESAHAAN AKAN GANGSTER YANG BERNAMA...**

' **BANGTAN SQUARD'**

* * *

 _ **PROLOG**_

 _Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati_

 _T+ | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple_

* * *

"Heh, keluarga itu memang harus saling membantu, kan?"

"kau benar, kadang aku lupa kalau ini keluarga-ku, sekarang"

.

"Cih! _Paboya?_ Kita bukan untuk kencan disini"

"hee? Bukannya kau menyukainya, heuh?"

"-yak! Menyingkir dariku, kau membuatku takut"

.

"lebih dari apa pun, tubuhmu itu paling indah"

"cih! Berapa banyak jalang yang luluh dengan kata-kata bualanmu itu, hah?"

.

"Jangan sampai aku membunuh"

"coba saja"

"Yak! Kalian berdua"

.

" _Welcome to my home..."_

.

"Berhenti mengatakannya dan jual saja semua ini, sudah ku ambil jauh-jauh, kau malah bersikap tak sopan padaku"

"hehehe... _mian hyung_ "

.

"Cih, kau kira aku siapa? Mereka memberiku julukan bukan tanpa alasan, lihatnya semua uangnya akan jadi milik kita hanya dalam 5 menit"

"aku percaya padamu, _hyung_. Jangan buat kesalahan"

"Just _Watch... And Learn..."_

.

" _let's play a game tonight"_

"berisik! Aku masih sibuk sekarang"

.

"Kau mungkin tak mengingatku, tapi aku mengingat jelas dirimu Min Yoongi-ah..."

.

"sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"aku? Heum... masa depanmu?"

.

"eumm... J-j-jeon... hen.. hentikhaan..."

.

"AKU PASTI MEMBUNUHMU! BAJINGAN!"

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

Cah! Trailer terbaru Author!

Sebenarnya ini ide lama, tapi Author memilih untuk mencari bahan sebelum mengeluarkan fic ini. Bagi kalian yang tak menyukai adegan kekerasan, darah, dan hal sadis lainnya, dimohon jangan baca Fic ini. Karena dibeberapa Chapter aka nada adegan kekerasan, dan 'gore'. Karena itu bagi yang tak bisa membaca hal semacam itu jangan baca fic ini.

Mungkin akan lama Update karena Author juga disibukkan dengan tugas dan masalah sekolah_maklum Author masih kelas 2 SMK_. Jadi bagi para pembaca harap bersabar ya! Oh iya, dan Author minta maaf kalau kadang banyak Typo, karena jari-jari Author suka ngetik sendiri kadang (-_|?

Bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan ceritanya bisa langsung Review, ok! Sampai disini dulu, _Annyeong!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

 **Seoul, Monday, February 27, 2017**

Malam sepi di sebuah gang gelap tampak mengundang banyak hantu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar cukup nyaring disana. Seseorang tampak menunggu dibawah lampu satu-satunya digang gelap itu, ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat bayangan hantu mendekatinya. Dalam kegelapan muncul dua orang dengan tinggi yang hampir setara mendekati pria yang menunggu tadi. Sorang berampu hitam kelam, dengan jaket dan kaos hitam, celana _jeans_ biru tua, dan jangan lupakan _Converse_ yang ia kenakan dikakinya. Satu lagi berambut coklat muda, dengan jaket hitam dan kaos merk _Gucci_ , celana dan sepatunya juga bermerk yang sama.

"Akhirnya... Kalian benar-benar baik mau langsung datang kemari. Aku sempat mengira Boss akan mengirim orang lain, ternyata_"

"Jangan banyak bicara" Omongan orang tadi langsung dipotong. Sebuah bungkusan kertas ia letakkan diatas tempat sampah yang ada ditengah mereka "itu sudah semua, sekarang bayaran kami" katanya tanpa basa basi

Orang tadi mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya, Isinya berupa beberapa tumpukan Pistol _Heckler._ Ia tersenyum "Kalian memang pembuat senjata terbaik... Senang berbisnis dengan kalian" katanya, lalu melempar bungkusan yang hampir sama.

Pria bersurai Hitam mengambilnya dan mengeceknya, sudah jelas isinya uang. Ia terdiam dan melihat sekilas orang didepannya. Ia memegang bungkusan itu dengan tangan kirinya "senang berbisnis dengan anda" katanya mengulurkan tangan, dan langsung disambut pelanggannya ini. Lalu orang itu berbalik untuk pergi. Lirikan tajam mengarah pada pria bersurai coklat muda dari pria bersurai kelam, dengan cepat yang dilirik mengetahui maksutnya, ia mengeluarkan pistol yang bersembunyi dibalik jaketnya, lalu dengan sekali tembakan mengenai kepala orang yang membeli tadi "Aku hampir lupa, kau berbisnis uang palsu..." Sang surai hitam mendekat dan membalik tubuh tak bernyawa itu, memeriknya jaketnya hingga ia temukan uang yang ia mau, lalu ia mengambil kembali barangnya

"woo... Hosoek _hyung_ keren..." kata pria berambut coklat muda menaruh lagi pistolnya

 **JUNG HOSEOK – SHADOW** "Aku cuma menebak, Aku tau ia berbisnis uang palsu dan aku berjaga-jaga saat tau ia akan membeli dari kita. Dan saat aku melihat uangnya... benar-benar uang palsu" kata Hoseok memasukkan uang yang asli kedalam jaketnya

"bagaimana caranya?" kata temannya tadi yang melihat-lihat uang palsu dibungkusan kertas

"Uang asli memiliki kertas berbahan khusus, dan memiliki ketahanan fisik tinggi. Warnanya juga sedikit lebih terang karena terbuat dari serat warna merah dan biru yang acak. Ditambah jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang berbeda, warnanya akan berubah hitam, dan kalau kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang tegak ia akan terlihat normal" jelas Hoseok

"WAAH! Hoseok _hyung_ pintar!" yang bersurai hitam berbinar melihat penjelasan _hyung_ -nya

"kau juga pintar jika kau sering membaca buku Taehyung-ah" kata Hoseok

"hehehe... habis itu membosankan" **KIM TAEHYUNG – CRAZY ALIEN** "aku lebih suka menonton _History_ ditv ketimbang membaca dari buku atau internet" kata Taehyung mengusap kepalanya

"hoo... kukira kau hanya menonton kartun..." Kata Hoseok sambil mengecek ponselnya

"Hoseok _hyung_ kejam!" kata Taehyung. Hoseok tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia sibuk dengan mengirim pesan kepada Boss mereka, sampai Taehyung menghancurkan konsentrasinya " _hyung_... apa mau menjualnya?" kata Taehyung menunjuk mayat yang baru ia bunuh

"hmm... entah, aku hanya menjual manusia hidup bukan organ. Tanya Jin _hyung_ kalau masalah itu..." kata Hoseok kembali fokus pada _handphone_ -nya. Lalu mulai berbalik berjalan

"hmm... eh! Lalu yang bawa tubuh ini?! kan lokasi kita sampai, lumayan jauh?!" kata Taehyung menghentikan Hoseok

"kau yang bawa, kan kau yang mau tanya" kata Hoseok, Lalu ia berjalan pergi tanpa mendengar ocehan dari Taehyung. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Taehyung membawa mayat itu dengan menggendongnya dipunggungnya.

...

...

Seorang pria dengan rambut pink, sweater biru, bercelana pendek selutut, dan sepatu hitam, tampak menunggu dibagian belakang sebuah mobil yang terbuka. Ia menghela nafasnya hingga membuat kabut tipis keluar ditiap nafasnya. Lalu tak lama seorang berpakaian Hitam mendekatinya setelah keluar dari sebuah gang "Bagaimana, Hoseok _hyung_?"

Hoseok mendekatinya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan sebuah dompet. "Ia hampir menipu kami, terima kasih telah memberitau ku soal bisnis yang ia lakukan..." kata Hoseok

"Tak masalah. Kau kenal aku kan..." kata sang surai pink sambil mengambil dompet itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan beberapa identitas disana. Ia mengambil _laptop_ miliknya dan mulai membukanya, Ia memasukkan Kartu Kredit itu kedalam alat seperti ATM mini yang ia buat sendiri. Setelah membuka beberapa aplikasi _,_ Ia mulai masuk dan memeriksa isi tabungan milik orang yang Taehyung bunuh tadi, memasukkan data diri dan mengganti _password_ -nya dengan mudah. Pria itu bersiul "ia punya banyak uang... bisnis uang palsunya berjalan lancar"

"Semua itu aslikan, Jimin-ah?" tanya Hoseok

 **PAK JIMIN – MINI HACKER** "Sudah jelas! Percaya saja padaku" kata Jimin, mulai mengetik beberapa kode di _database_. Lalu tak lama setelah ia menekan 'enter', mesin ATM mininya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, dengan tulisan tangan sang pemilik tabungan beserta tanda tangan dan nominal uang yang cukup besar. " _see... it's easy.."_ katanya menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Hoseok. Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum puas

"OII!" Mereka berdua menengok kearah yang sama, dan melihat Taehyung menggendong mayat yang ia bawa tadi, dengan tenaga terakhir ia membaringkan mayat itu ketanah "tega sekali, aku ditinggalkan..."

"katanya kau ingin tau, ia bisa dijual atau tidak kan?" kata Hoseok

"Heh... Mungkin ada yang beli jika mereka itu _Necrophilia_ " sahut Jimin

"Kalian kejam... Kan ini akan sangat menguntungkan jika ia bisa kita jual" Kata Taehyung mendekati mereka dan mengambil satu botol air minum "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jin _hyung_ dan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung sebelum ia meneguk minumannya.

"Mencari barang dagangan" jawab Jimin membuka sebuah bungkusan _snack_

"Bagaimana Cctv nya?" tanya Hoseok besandar disamping mobil

"sudah kutangani..." kata Jimin memasukkan beberapa _snack_ kedalam mulutnya. Ia mulai mengunyah sambil mengeluarkan suara renyahan yang kontras dengan sunyi malam

Taehyung memasukkan tangannya kedalam _snack_ Jimin, dan ikut memakannya. Mereka menunggu dalam diam, hanya ada suara Jimin dan Taehyung yang makan saat itu. Tak lama mereka melihat dua orang mendekat kearah mereka...

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan makan..."

Kata seseorang dengan surai coklat tua, dengan wajah dan tangan yang merah terkena darah, bahkan pakaiannya yang biru sudah meng-ungu karena darah. "Sampai melupakan bagian kami..." katanya

"Jin _hyung_! Aku bawa barang untukmu..." Kata Taehyung dengan senang

 **KIM SEOKJIN – BLOODY MARRY.** Ia menyerahkan bungkusan plastic yang ia bawa kepada seseorang disampingnya, mendekati mayat yang dibawa Taehyung, Ia membuka mata mayat itu yang sudah kosong tanpa ada tanda kehidupan "Heh, Kau hanya membawa sampah..." katanya

"aku tau... _wait..._ _WHAT?!"_ Taehyung butuh lima detik untuk memproses omongan Jin barusan

"Perokok, pengguna narkoba, dan peminum berat. Paru-paru-nya sudah mulai rusak begitu pula dengan hatinya. Ia tak memiliki tubuh yang sehat sehingga darahnya tersumbat dan menganggu jantungnya, Usus dan lambungnya juga mulai berlubang karena banyak minum alcohol... sudah jelas, Ini sampah. Bahkan tak ada yang mau membeli _penis_ -nya" Jelas Jin mengambil handuk putih yang diberikan Jimin dan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh darah

Taehyung hanya bisa menganga "Tapi bagaimana kau tau?"

"aku hanya perlu melihat mata dan kuku jarinya. Semua bagian dari tubuh manusia adalah bagian keras, jadi akan sulit melihat hanya dari fisik, tapi ada bagian lemah yang tak akan menipu siapa pun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Yaitu mata dan kuku jarinya. Semua syaraf saling berhubungan, jadi jika ada satu yang bermasalah akan menjalar ke yang lain, karena bagian tubuh manusia keras jadi tubuh tak akan merasakan apa pun, Tapi... Mata dan Kuku tak akan bisa menyembunyikan suatu penyakit" Jelas Jin lalu duduk di samping Jimin "Pada umumnya mereka akan berubah warna sesuai kondisi korban. Mata akan berubah warna kuning atau merah, sedang kuku akan menghitam, menguning, pucat, atau bahkan keunguan jika penyakitnya makin parah, karena setiap kuku mempunyai syaraf kesetiap organ tubuh" Jelas Jin yang diangguki oleh Taehyung

"Jadi maksutnya, Kalau seumpamanya kuku Jari telunjuk memiliki syaraf kehati, mulai menghitam, artinya hati kita terkena penyakit?" tanya Taehyung

"simplenya begitu" kata Jin diangguki oleh Taehyung

"Ayolah Tae! Bahkan Jungkook jauh lebih pintar darimu!" ejek Jimin. Taehyung dengan cepat memukul kepala Jimin yang dibalas amukan dari _Namja_ yang berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Aku tak terlalu peduli" **JEON JUNGKOOK – THE KILLER BUNNY** "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku dan semua akan selesai" Katanya sambil membuka kotak _freezer_ yang ada didalam mobil, memasukkan bungkusan plastic milik Jin dan miliknya

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan mayatnya?" tanya Hoseok bergabung dengan mereka

"Yah... mau tak mau kau harus tanggung jawab Tae..." kata Jimin

"Haah! Kalau tau begitu aku tak akan membawa mayat sialan ini..." rutuk Taehyung, mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk meluapkan amarahnya pada mayat itu.

"Tunggu!" Jin menghentikannya "Ia masih buronan, kan? Dan polisi menginginkannya hidup atau mati dengan imbalan cukup banyak" Kata-kata Jin langsung dipahami oleh yang lain.

"Lalu siapa yang mau menelfon?" tanya Jungkook. Semua tiba-tiba memandang _namja_ bersurai Pink yang tak lain adalah Jimin

Yang dilihat pun mencoba pura-pura tak mengerti, " _what? Me?_ " ia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Semua mengangguk pasti "Yak! Bukan aku yang membawanya?! Kenapa harus aku?!" protesnya

"Itu karena wajah kami semua sudah pernah dilihat oleh polisi... Kau tak lihat poster pengumuman buronan?, hanya wajahmu dan Yoongi yang tak ada" jelas Jin

"Itu benar, Kalau kami kesana sama saja bunuh diri" kata Hoseok membuka pintu samping mobil dan masuk kedalam "temui kami setelah dapat uangnya" kata Hoseok duduk disana dengan santai dan tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Jimin dibelakangnya.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Kenapa bukan kau saja?! Kau kan ahli menyamar?" kata Jimin menunjuk Jin

"dan kau ahli memalsukan identitas. Kau mau mereka melihatku seperti ini?" kata Jin menunjukkan dirinya yang berlumuran darah. "sudahlan, pergi saja. Darah yang berceceran dan tubuh itu biar Tae dan Jungkook yang mengurusnya, kau hanya perlu menelfon polisi dan bilang kau menemukan sebuah mayat dijalan kau pulang..." jelas Jin kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk

"a-aku?! Kenapa ak_" Taehyung ingin perotes karena disuruh lagi, tapi secepat kilat Jungkook menarik kerah baju belakangnya dan menariknya untuk membereskan semuanya, jadi Jimin tak dicurigai.

Dengat berat Jimin terpaksa turun dari mobil sambil mengambil dompet miliknya "Hoseok _hyung_ , Tasku tolong" kata Jimin. Hoseok melempar tas Jimin yang ada disampingnya, Jimin menerimanya dan memakainya. Setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung selesai, mereka kembali kemobil dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian disana, "Haah... kalau tau begini, aku akan menunggu dirumah saja..." kata Jimin, Ia mengambil sebuah wig hitam yang ada ditasnya, ia kenakan, lalu Ia melirik layar _handphone_ untuk merapikan rambut wignya. Setelah merasa rapi ia menyalakan _Handphone_ nya, Menekan beberapa nomor disana "P-pak! Saya menemukan sebuah mayat mencurigan! Tolong cepat kesini!"

.

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

.

Kantor polisi sedang sepi karena sudah malam. Jimin duduk dikursi dan menunggu seorang polisi yang tengah memeriksa sebuah berkas. Ia berpura-pura melihat sekitar, dan berusaha gemetar. Tak lama polisi kembali dan duduk didepannya "ternyata ia salah satu buronan kami..." katanya melihat dokumennya

"tapi... kenapa saya kesini, pak? saya tak melakukan kesalahan karena menemukan sebuah mayat kan?" tanya Jimin sedikit ketakutan

"tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku hanya akan bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya sang polisi melihat Jimin

"saat itu saya melakukan pelajaran tambahan untuk menghadapi SAT. Dan kebetulan saya dapat jam malam, biasanya saya dapat siang, jadi saya biasa melewati gang itu... tapi ini pertama kalinya saya pulang larut malam dan tak menyangka malah menemukan hal buruk" kata Jimin menunduk seperti ingin menangis

Polisi itu mengetik semua omongan Jimin "Bisa aku periksa kartu identitas anda?" tanyanya. Jimin memberikannya setelah membuka dompet. Polisi itu melihatnya lalu melihat Jimin. Jantung Jimin bertetak kencang, ia mungkin sering melakukannya tapi tetap ada perasaan tegang dihatinya "Tuan Park Jisung..." kata Polisi itu

"saya tak setua itu pak..." kata Jimin

"hehe... Apa kau menemukan hal aneh lainnya?" tanya sang polisi

"eum... tak ada, Tapi saya dengar suara mobil melaju setelah saya menemukannya, padahal itu jalan lumayan sepi..." kata Jimin, berpura-pura mengingat-ingat

"kau tau kemana arahnya?"

"saya kurang tau, tempat itu sepi, jadi suara bisa memantul kemana saja..." jelas Jimin menunduk kembali.

Polisi itu mengangguk, Ia pergi lagi untuk mengambil sebuah amplop. Seringai muncul diwajah Jimin. Polisi itu kembali dan duduk didepan Jimin "Ini untuk anda"

"a-apa ini?" tanya Jimin

"itu imbalan, anggap saja rasa terima kasih karena telah menemukannya"

"ah! Ini merepotkan" kata Jimin berdiri dan menerimanya

"Sekali lagi terima kasih!" kata sang polisi membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati Jimin menerimanya dan bersalaman dengan polisi tersebut. Ia melirik nametag dibaju polisi tersebut 'Jackson Wang', lalu ia melihat polisi itu lagi dan tersenyum. Mereka melepaskan jabat tangan mereka dan Jimin berbalik untuk pergi. "Tunggu!" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, gawat... apa ia ketauan? Polisi itu makin mendekat "Kartu identitas anda" katanya

Jimin berbalik dan melihatnya "Oh! Iya... hampir lupa" katanya tersenyum, ia menerimanya. " _Kamshamnida_!" Kata Jimin berjalan kembali setelah menerima kartu identitas palsunya.

"Belajar yang giat!" kata sang polisi. Jimin kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu dengan selamat Jimin melangkah keluar kantor polisi tersebut.

Jimin berjalan santai sambil meletakkan amplop yang ia terima kekantong sweater nya. Ia berjalan menuju Hongdae, yang merupakan tempat ramai. Tanpa orang ketahui, ia melepas wig hitamnya dan meletakkannya disalah satu penjual wig dipinggir jalan, tentu sambil terus berjalan. Ia dengan santai mengambil salah satu topi disalah satu penjual saat ia berjalan melewati orang-orang, Ia merapikan rambutnya dan memakai topinya secara terbalik. Ia memasuki sebuah gang tanpa orang ketahui, menemukan sebuah pintu disana dan membukanya. Ia langsung menemukan tangga dan turun disana, sampai menuju gorong-gorong bawah tanah. Dengan santai ia berjalan dan berbelok seperti tau semua jalur disana, Sampai ia menemukan pintu lagi dan membukannya.

Ia kembali menaiki tangga dan sampai digang lagi, Ia keluar dari gang dan sampai disuatu tempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Dengan santai berjalan menuju sebuah rumah tua disebrang jalan, Ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut, semua tampak usang. Jimin berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Disana Ia menemukan sebuah pintu satu-satunya yang terbuat dari besi, disampingnya terdapat alat deteksi, Ia meletakkan ibu jarinya disana lalu menekan password. Pintu terbuka, lalu depannya adalah sebuah lorong lumayan panjang. Setelah ia masuk pintu tertutup, diujung lorong pintu kembali sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum dan membuka pintu tersebut

Biasan cahaya terang memasuki matanya, "Aku pulang!" katanya. Disana adalah sebuah ruangan besar, sebuah Tv dengan lebar 80 _inch_ , Ada sekitar 4 sampai 6 sofa yang ada didepan tv tersebut, Ada banyak lemari berisi hiasan-hiasan, Ac dimana-mana, dan ada beberapa ruangan lainnya. Ruangan putih keemasan yang sangat elegan. Ada satu piano yang ada dipojok ruangan tepat disamping salah satu lemari, seseorang tengah memainkannya disana. Dua orang tengah berbaring dikarpet yang ada didepan tv, mereka tengah membaca beberapa buku, terlihat Hoseok duduk disalah satu sofa sambil melihat kearah _Tablet_ miliknya

"Kau sudah kembali?" sambut Jin

Jimin menutup pintu dan mengeluarkan amplopnya "Kita dapat tambahan lagi..." katanya lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan meletakkan amplop itu diatas meja yang ada didepan sofa yang ia datangi, ia melempar tasnya dan berbaring disofa panjang itu. "lelahnya..." katanya membuka topinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi tersebut.

Dua orang yang tengah membaca itu Taehyung dan Jungkook, dengan kesal Taehyung melempar buku yang ia baca, "bosan!" Ia lalu mengambil remote tv yang ada dimeja dibelakangnya lalu menyalakan Tv

" _ditemukan bandar penyelundupan uang palsu sudah tak bernyawa, malam ini seorang mahasiswa tak sengaja menemukan sebuah mayat yang merupakan mayat dari penyelundup uang palsu. Polisi menetapkan kalau korban dibunuh oleh salah satu gangster berbahaya, saat in_"_ sebuah berita langsung muncul dilayar tv

"Hoo~ Jimin-ah!" kata Taehyung yang melihatnya

"Kalau tau masuk berita, aku tak akan pulang lebih awal" katanya membuka topinya untuk melihat berita tersebut

"Setidaknya kita dapat uang..." kata Jin, bergabung dengan mereka dan meletakkan satu mangkuk yang penuh dengan kentang goreng

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Namjoon _hyung?"_ tanya Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika Jin duduk disampingnya

"Ada urusan bisnis" jawab Hoseok, pandangannya masih belum teralihkan pada _tablet_ ya. Jimin mengangguk lalu melihat seseorang yang tengah bermain piano disana, sebuah senyuman aneh muncul diwajahnya, ia memandangi sosok itu cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ milik Jungkook berbunyi, Ia membuka isi pesan yang baru ia dapat "aku harus pergi" katanya bangkit dari duduknya.

" _eodiga?"_ Tanya Taehyung, dan Jungkook tak membalasnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu yang berbeda dari pintu Jimin datang. Taehyung mengendus kesal ketika Jungkook pergi "cih dia itu..." katanya, lalu mengambil kentang goreng yang dibawa Jin. Ia melihat kearah piano "Yoongi _hyung_ , kemarilah dan makan dengan kami" katanya

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok **MIN YOONGI - ?** "oke..." ia berhenti bermain dan duduk disamping Taehyung. Dengan cepat Taehyung tiduran dan menjadikan paha Yoongi sebagai bantal. Yoongi hanya diam melihat tingkah Taehyung, sedang yang duduk dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum pahit ketika melihatnya.

"kau tak dicurigaikan, Jimin-ah" tanya Jin sambil memperhatikan tv

" _aniyo..._ ia langsung percaya setelah melihat identitas palsuku..." kata Jimin mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya. "ah! Ada pelanggan rupanya, aku akan segera kembali" Jimin langsung bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Semua masih sibuk melihat tv saat itu.

..

..

Sebuang ruangan putih tampak sunyi padahal ada dua orang berjas hitam yang tengah memandang satu sama lain dengan serius, hanya ada meja panjang yang memisahkan mereka. _"so what do you think?"_ Kata seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua ketimbang orang disebrangnya

" _quite interesting, but your price is too less..."_ jawab pria bersurai coklat keemasan, yang ada disebrang orang yang bicara tadi

" _clam down..."_ pria itu mengambil sebuah koper yang ada dibawah meja _"all according to plan..."_ ia mendorong koper menuju pria disebrang. Yang disebrang berhasil mengambilnya dan membuka isinya, hanya ada satu pistol

" _You're kidding, right?"_ Jawab pria yang diberikan koper

" _no, I'm not..."_ Pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dibalik jasnya, diikuti empat _bodyguard_ yang ada dibelakangnya _"You think I would give all my money away? Don't expect too much,_ Kim Namjoon"

 **KIM NAMJOON – THE BOSS** _"you work hard, sir. But you forget one thing..."_ Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya dengan santai _"my squard..."_

" _what?"_

DOORR! DOORR!

Dua orang _bodyguard_ nya terjatuh setelah mendapat tembakan dari belakang. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam entah dari mana, langsung berlari kearah mereka, Dua sisanya menembakinya tapi tak ada yang kena. Orang itu memukul satu _bodyguard_ lalu menjadikannya tameng saat satunya lagi berusaha menembaknya, ia melempar tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke arah sisa _bodyguard_. Orang itu terjatuh dan dengan segera ia menembaknya beserta tubuh yang ia lempar tadi. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke bos mereka...

DOORR!

Sebuah tembakan menjatuhkan pria serba hitam yang baru saja datang. _"see!_ Namjoon!" pria yang berusaha membunuh Namjoon sudah menembak pria yang baru saja datang tadi _"your squard is nothing for me!"_ katanya melihat kearah Namjoon setelah menembak orang asing tadi dibelakangnya

" _that's good, Goodbye..."_ Kata Namjoon

" _yeah... your gonna__

DOOR!

Pria didepan Namjoon langsung terjatuh. Namjoon melihatnya dan melihat orang yang terbaring dibelakang pria tadi, orang asing berpakaian hitam yang harusnya mati tertembak, terlihat menaikkan tangannya yang memegang pistol. Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mendekati pria berpakaian hitam itu " _gwenchana?_ Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Pria yang tak lain adalah Jungkook itu langsung menerima uluran tangan Namjoon " _ne..._ " Ia membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, lalu membuka semua kancing kemejanya "rompi Jimin _hyung_ memang keras" katanya menunjukkan rompi anti peluru yang ia dapat dari Jimin

"barang buatannya memang selalu bagus" kata Namjoon. Ia membalik mayat pria yang harusnya membeli padanya tadi menggunakan kakinya. Ia mencari dompet milik pria tersebut _"get it, let's go!"_ Kata Namjoon, Jungkook mengangguk dan membawa koper asli yang berisi uang.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut "Jadi bagaimana transaksi, Hoseok?"

"kelihatannya kita mendapat nasib yang sama... Pria yang menjadi pembelinya memberikan uang palsu. Dan Taehyung membunuhnya" jelas Jungkook. Namjoon mengerti. Mereka berdua keluar dari gedung mewah itu. Lalu berjalan melewati orang-orang, mereka memasuki sebuah gang yang disana ada sebuah pintu. Sama seperti Jimin, mereka melewati gorong-gorong bawah tanah, hanya saja mereka keluar ditempat yang berbeda. Mereka sampai disebuah rumah besar, Namjoon menekan alat pendeteksi sidik jari. Lalu pintu terbuka, menunjukan taman luas dan sebuah rumah besar yang cukup mewah, saat masuk kedalam mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan, tapi mereka tak selesai sampai disitu.

Mereka membuka sebuah pintu dan memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Mereka menemukan pintu putih yang sama dengan pintu terakhir yang Jimin buka. "Kami pulang" kata Namjoon, tapi disana sudah sepi.

"Oh... kalian telah pulang" sapa Jimin yang ada di dapur duduk disalah satu kursi, dan didepannya adalah meja makan, yang diatasnya terdapat _laptop_ milik Jimin dan segelas minuman. Ternyata pintu itu mengarah kedapur mereka.

"kau tak tidur Jimin _hyung_..." tanya Jungkook

"belum... kau mendapatkan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Jimin langsung. Namjoon melempar dompet yang ia ambil "heh! Bagus sekali..." kata Jimin membuka isi dompet tersebut "Wooaah! _Black card!_ " katanya mengeluarkan satu kartu kredit yang berwarna hitam, kartu itu cukup mahal.

"yang lain sudah tidur?" tanya Namjoon dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh _Namja_ yang umurnya satu tahun dibawahnya itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang telah kosong, dan lampu telah dimatikan. Ia langsung melepas dasi yang mencengkram erat lehernya, lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah meletakkan koper penuh uang itu ditempat khusus dan mengganti bajunya, Jungkook memutuskan duduk disamping Jimin "apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" tanya Jungkook sambil melihat _Laptop_ didepan Jimin

"Menjual beberapa barang" katanya sambil melihat _web_ yang ia punya

"itu akun barumu?" tanya Jungkook

"tidak, aku mengambilnya dari polisi yang memberikan uang imbalan kepadaku" Kata Jimin meminum minuman yang ada disampingnya. "dengan begini akan mudah memasuki _web_ seperti biasanya" kata Jimin

"kenapa harus menggunakan akun orang lain? Biar tak mudah dilacak ya?" tanya Jungkook

"benar. Tapi aku bisa gunakan akun milikku dan mengganti _Ip Address_ agar tak terlacak, hanya saja itu akan menambah kecurigaan, aku lebih suka memberikan kecurigaan kepada orang lain ketimbang membahayakan diriku sendiri..."

Jungkook mengangguk "lalu dari mana kau dapat akunnya?" tanya Jungkook

Jimin tersenyum "pertanyaan bagus!" kata Jimin. Ia mengeluarkan kartu identitas palsunya "kartu ini seperti flashdisk tanpa kabel. Aku memberikannya pada polisi itu dan sesuai rencana ia meletakkannya diatas _laptop_ nya, ini akan mengirim data ketika ia merasakan gelombang _elektro_ dan radiasi dari benda elektronik dan dengan otomatis mengirim data ke _prossesor_ tanpa terdeteksi sama sekali"

"dan didalamnya adalah virus?"

" _bingo!_ " jawab Jimin "tapi ini bukan virus biasa, aku membuatnya agar mudah mengambil data yang banyak tanpa terdeteksi oleh anti virus"

"lalu bagaimana kau menerima datanya jika kartu itu berisi virus?"

Jimin tertawa "cara kerjanya seperti bernafas. Anggap saja kartu ini paru-paru yang berisi karbondioksida, data adalah oksigen, dan _prossesor_ adalah pohon. Ketika karbondioksida dikeluarkan, maka ia akan menyerap oksigen yang ada dipohon dan pohon akan menerima karbondioksida dari paru-paru..." jelas Jimin

"jadi ketika virus sudah berhasil ada di _laptop_ dan mengambil data dari _prossesor_ , Ia masuk lagi kedalam kartu itu?" kata Jungkook

"tepat sekali" jawab Jimin. Ia seperti membuka sebuah stiker dikartu itu. Ternyata kartu itu merupakan sebuah papan sirkuit yang seukuran dengan kartu "Dan aku hanya perlu meletakkannya di alat pembacaku dan aku bisa mendapatkan data-data dari _laptop_ polisi tersebut" jawab Jimin tersenyum puas, yang diangguki oleh Jungkook

"ah iya, aku harus berterima kasih karena rompimu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku" kata Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah peluru yang hampir membunuhnya. Peluru itu sudah hancur dan tinggal berupa piringan kecil

"heh, sudah kuduga itu akan berguna" Kata Jimin tersenyum puas, Lalu kembali pada acara jual belinya.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi... kau sudah mau membantu" kata Jungkook tersenyum kearah Jimin

"heh, Keluarga itu memang harus saling membatu, kan?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan "kau benar, kadang aku lupa kalau ini keluargaku, sekarang" mereka berbincang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jungkook tertidur disana setelah bosan melihat kegiatan Jimin. Jimin yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu menggendong Jungkook menuju kamar Jungkook "yak, kau itu berat tau..." umpat pelan Jimin. Lalu membaringkan Jungkook dikasur dan menaikkan selimutnya. " _jjalja..."_ kata Jimin lalu menutup pintu kamar Jungkook.

Jimin kembali menuju depan _laptop_ nya. Ia menatap sebentar layar _laptop_ nya, lalu mengeluarkan satu kartu didalam sakunya. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam alat pembacanya, "... haah... lihat ekspresi sengsara itu..."kata Jimin, lalu seringai muncul diwajahnya "kapan aku mendapatkan ekspresi itu lagi?"

* * *

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Don't forget Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

 **Seoul, Tuesday, February 28, 2017**

" _Just... die already"_

Jungkook membuka matanya, ia bangun begitu saja dan tak bergerak selama 1 menit. Lalu ia lupa segalanya setelahnya. Ia menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia hanya ingat tengah melihat laptop Jimin yang penuh dengan _coding_ yang tak ia mengerti. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur

"Pagi Jungkook-ie..." sapa Jin yang tengah meletakkan sarapan dipiring. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursi. Jin meletakkan satu piring didepannya, sarapan pagi berupa _omelet_ telur yang langsung membuat Jungkook hampir meneteskan air liurnya. "Kau mau susu dingin atau hangat?"

"yang... eummhangmmat" Kata Jungkook dengan mulut penuh

"telan dulu makananmu..." kata Jin langsung memanaskan satu botol susu yang ia dapat setiap pagi dari tukang susu langganannya

Tak lama Yoongi datang bergabung dengan mereka "pagi..." katanya duduk disamping Jungkook. Jin membalasnya dan Jungkook masih sibuk makan. "Jimin kemana?" tanyanya, persis yang ingin Jungkook katakan sebelum ia tergoda sarapan buatan Jin. "semalam ia bilang mau bergadang disini"

"eum... pagi tadi aku menemuinya, ia hanya menyapaku dan bilang ia ingin tidur, ia sengaja menungguku datang sepertinya..." kata Jin meletakkan satu piring didepan Yoongi dan satu gelas didepan Jungkook. "Kau mau susu hangat juga?" tanya Jin

"ng..." Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil sendok yang ada disamping piringnya. Ia mulai menyendokkan makanannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang dipagi itu, tak lama Tae datang dengan pandangan mengantuk. Ia duduk dengan kepala tergeletak dimeja, ia sadar ketika Jin memberikan sarapan padanya. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka makan bersama dan membicarakan hal yang tak jelas, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Tak lama Namjoon datang dengan pakaian rapi "Jinseok-ah... kau ada acara?" Jin menggelengkan kepalanya "kau ikut denganku hari ini... kita punya satu target" kata Namjoon membuka pintu yang ada didapur "aku menunggumu diatas..."

"ok" kata Jin lalu melepas _apron pink_ -nya "cuci piring kalian" kataya, ia segera mengikuti Namjoon menuju atas. Yang disuruh nampaknya tak mendengarkan dan sibuk sendiri.

"kira-kira mereka mau apa?" tanya Taehyung

"yak? Telingamu tuli hah?" kata Yoongi sambil meminum minumannya setelah selesai makan "sudah jelas menagih hutang dan menjual barang mereka, apa lagi? Kau tak dengar kata 'target' tadi?" katanya

"maklumi saja" kata Jungkook mengambil piringnya dan Yoongi_yang telah bersih dari makanan_ untuk dicuci

"apa kau bilang?!" kata Taehyung yang merasa disindir oleh Jungkook, tapi yang dipelototi tak begitu peduli, ia sibuk dengan acara cuci piringnya. Tak lama seseorang datang bergabung dengan mereka, orang yang tak lain adalah Hoseok, ia kelihatan sudah rapi

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah, apa kalian hari ini kosong?" tanya Hoseok langsung duduk disamping Yoongi. Kedua orang itu mengangguk. "hari ini aku mau bawa kalian untuk menagih hutang" kata Hoseok mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang berisi data-data target mereka. Yoongi mengambil satu untuk ia baca dan Taehyung mendekat padanya untuk melihatnya juga, Jungkook mengambil satu setelah mengeringkan tangannya. "Target pertama Jun Jean, Ia sudah berhutang 300 juta dollar kepada kita, ia juga memanfaatkan kita untuk kepentingan bisnisnya. Ia mengambil senjata dan sudah merampok bank, tapi ia belum membayar..." katanya lalu melemparnya data diri itu dan menganti yang lain "Lee Minho, ia membeli beberapa _heroin_ dan tak membayarnya, ia juga masuk Club begitu saja dan pergi entah kemana, beruntung kita bisa melacaknya..." kata Hoseok "lalu..."

"woah! Bahkan mafia kelas tinggi seperti Choi Siwon juga berhutang pada kita?!" potong Taehyung begitu melihat salah satu data diri target yang harus mereka tangkap.

"iyup... dan" Hoseok meletakkan kertas yang ia pegang "nilai uangnya, cukup tinggi" katanya sambil meminum segelas air yang baru saja Jungkook berikan. "lebih baik cepat ganti baju kalian, dan kita segera pergi, sebelum mereka berpindah lagi" kata Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "aku menunggu kalian..." ia lalu menutup pintu dan terdengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh

"cepat berkemas" kata Jungkook menarik Taehyung

"iya-iya! _Hyung_ jaga Jimin" kata Taehyung kepada Yoongi yang langsung diangguki sang pemilik nama. Mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing dan bersiap untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang hitam, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mendekati lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu jaket disana, ia meletakkan jaket itu dikasurnya dan sekarang ia mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya, tak lama matanya mengarah ada satu foto yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Sebenarnya itu meja yang diberikan Namjoon padanya untuk belajar, karena Jungkook harusnya melanjutkan SMA-nya tapi karena kasusnya ia tak bisa melanjutkannya dan berakhir menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Namjoon tetap ingin Jungkook punya ilmu yang baik, sehingga kelak jika Jungkook muak menjadi pembunuh ia bisa berubah kejalan yang baik. Jungkook sendiri heran dengan alasan _hyung_ -nya itu. Untuk apa berubah jika orang-orang sudah membuang mereka?

Jungkook mengambil foto yang ia lihat. Itu foto keluarganya, keluarga keduanya yang menerimanya apa adanya. Ia ingat jelas foto itu diambil saat mereka berlibur diparis, yah itu pun sambil mengejar target yang mereka incar. Alasan ia berada disini karena Namjoon, jika bukan karena dia, mungkin Jungkook sudah berakhir membusuk ditempat sampah. Saat itu Jungkook benar-benar merasa hidupnya sudah tamat, ia benar-benar putus asa, sampai orang itu datang dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Namjoon orang pertama yang mau mengulurkan tangan padanya, Jungkook mulai menyesal saat itu melukai tangan Namjoon. Haah, tapi itu masa lalu... Jungkook tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat masa lalunya.

"Yak! Jungkook-ah! Cepat sebelum Hoseok _hyung_ marah-marah kepada kita!"

Jungkook mendengar teriakan Taehyung dan langsung mengenakan Jaketnya. Ia melempat begitu saja handuknya di kasur. Lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan Taehyung disamping pintunya. " _kajja!"_ kata Taehyung langsung pergi diikuti Jungkook dibelakangnya, Jungkook melambai pada Yoongi dan langsung diangguki Yoongi begitu saja. Lalu mereka membuka pintu didaput dan naik keatas.

..

..

Didalam mobil tampak sunyi. Hoseok terlalu fokus untuk menyetir sedangkan dua orang yang lebih muda darinya duduk dibelakang dalam diam. Taehyung asik dengan lagunya dan bergaya atau mengikuti irama lagunya, ia sesekali menyanyikannya " __jeonggyuui gwanjeom cypher!_"_

"Tae _hyung_ " kata Jungkook

"hmm?" Taehyung masih bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia masih bergerak tidak jelas

"kenapa _hyung_ bisa ada disini?"

"tentu saja mengikuti Hoseok _hyung_ berburu uangnya" kata Taehyung, yang langsung merinding begitu mengucapkannya

" _aniyo,_ maksutku ada dibangtan..." kata Jungkook

Taehyung terdiam, lalu melepas salah satu _heatset_ yang ia kenakan. Lalu menarik nafas panjang "haah... eum... kejadiannya cukup lama... tak lama sih, tapi setahun aku masuk kau baru datang" katanya menatam Jungkook "aku itu penggemar nomor satu Jin _hyung_!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kedepan. Jungkook melongo bingung " _Bloody Mary..._ setiap mendengar julukan itu aku merinding. Kejahatannya selalu tertutup dan rapi, korbannya juga tampak indah dengan lubang dari dada hingga perut, menunjukkan rongga kosong yang harusnya diisi oleh organ. Sejak melihat korbannya didekat rumahku, rasanya darahku mengalir naik menuju otak, tubuhku mendidih, dan rasanya aku ingin meledak saat itu" katanya berbinar-binar, senyuman tiba-tiba turun dari wajah Taehyung "lalu aku mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia, rasanya berat karena aku benci belajar, aku terbawa stes, dan akhirnya aku putuskan berhenti menjadi seperti Jin _hyung_. Sampai saat itu datang..."

Hoseok yang mendengar dari tadi hanya bisa diam, ia tau jelas kejadian yang Taehyung maksut. Jungkook masih baru jadi dia belum tau apa-apa "saat itu aku masih 18 tahun, aku cuma anak biasa yang melayani seorang ayah pemabuk, dan hari itu aku melihat kakakku di pukul habis-habisan lebih dari biasanya, aku terbawa emosi lalu mengambil botol kaca dan memukul ayahku. Dan menusuknya berkali-kali hingga perutnya robek, saat itu darahku mendidih seketika, perasaan aneh tapi nyata. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasa senang sekaligus takut disaat bersamaan, dan itu pertama kalinya juga aku ditahan" kata Taehyung, melihat keatas "selama ditahanan aku berfikir, apa itu rasanya membunuh? tapi kenapa aku ditangkap? Apa aku kurang rapi saat membunuh? Dan aku mulai melalukan criminal, perasaan senang dan takut itu, rasanya menyenangkan..." Taehyung tersenyum aneh "perasaan itu... perasaan yang terus membuat otakku meledak, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi aku selalu tertangkap, dan mulai dibuang oleh masyarakat..."

Taehyung melihat Jungkook "mungkin hampir sama denganmu, bedanya aku ditemukan oleh Jin _hyung_. Melihatnya, pertama kalinya. Jantungkun hampir mau lepas saat itu, tentu saja aku langsung setuju begitu ia memintaku masuk" kata Taehyung

"jadi... kau masuk karena obsesimu kepada Jin _hyung?_ " kata Jungkook mengira-ngira

"yak! Itu bukan obsesi, Tapi keinginan kuat fans kepada idolanya!" kata Taehyung, bersemangat "tapi..." Hoseok dan Jungkook langsung melihatnya "ia bilang padaku, aku bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik jika aku bosan dengan pekerjaanku" kata Taehyung lalu melihat Jungkook "kau juga pasti bingung dengan kata-kata itu kan?" Mata mereka saling bertautan, dan terlihat seperti membaca pikiran masing-masing lewat pandangan mereka. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, lalu menyamankan lagi posisi duduknya.

"kalau Hoseok _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook begitu pikirannya sudah tenang

"aku?" kata Hoseok didepan, ia berhenti karena lampu jalan berubah merah. "eum... saat aku dan Jimin masuk, anggotanya masih Namjoon dan Jin _hyung_ "

" _what_? Jadi kalian masuk bersama?" kata Taehyung mendengar nama Jimin

"kami sudah dekat sejak lama, ia juga yang mengajakku begitu mendapat _e-mail_ dari Namjoon" Hoseok masih menatap depan "Aku dan Namjoon sama-sama pengusaha barang illegal saat itu, dan Jimin mengenal Jin _hyung_ karena Jimin sering membeli barang dari Jin untuk dijual disitus gelapnya. Jadi saat mereka bilang ingin buat sebuah perkumpulan, kami langsung menerimanya, ini juga demi bisnis" kata Hoseok

"apa dimata _hyung_ hanya uang?" Taehyung menyindir, ia kembali merinding dan akhirnya menutup mulutnya

"lalu apa tujuan Namjoon _hyung_? Melakukannya?" Hoseok terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Lalu lampu jalan berubah hijau dan mobil mereka kembali melaju

"aku juga tak mengerti" katanya. Mereka melewati terowongan jalan, dan tetap diam selama perjalanan, bahkan Taehyung sudah tak mendengar musiknya kembali. Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Satu jam kemudian, mereka berada dilokasi tujuan mereka. "kita sampai..." Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya disatu tempat yang cukup sepi. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil, Taehyung menyembunyikan pistolnya sedangkan Jungkook hanya menyiapkan satu buah belati disabuknya. Mereka bertiga memasuki satu rumah begitu saja, para penjaga juga cuma bisa diam begitu Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook lewat. Saat masuk kedalam bau alcohol tercium dimana-mana

"K-kumohon... ampuni aku..."

Sebuah suara mulai memasuki pendengaran mereka. Hoseok melihat satu pintu geser dan mengesernya begitu saja. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya, 4 _bodyguard_ , dan satu gadis muda dengan pakaian acak-acakan. " _Yak!_ Apa yang_" kata-kata pria itu terpotong begitu melihat siapa yang datang "T-Tuan Hoseok!" katanya panik dan segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam posisi duduk "s-saya tak tau anda akan datang" katanya

"Jun Jean... kau berhutang pada kami, dan aku datang memintanya" kata Hoseok tanpa basa-basi seperti kebiasaannya. Jungkook dan Taehyung malah sibuk berkeliling ruangan mencari apa yang mereka cari, bahkan mereka tak peduli dengan gadis yang pertama kali mereka lihat.

"m-maaf... tolong beri aku waktu lagi..."

"heeh? Waktu?" Hoseok menekuk lututnya dan mengangkat dagu pria yang telah bersimpuh didepannya "kau tau berapa banyak yang sudah kami berikan?"

"kumohon!" kata pria itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook membuka setiap pintu, lalu ia membuka sebuah pintu geser yang ada didekat sebuah lemari tua. _Bingo!_ " _hyung_! Aku menemukannya" katanya mengeluarkan beberapa tas uang yang ada di dalam ruangan sempit dari pintu geser itu, ia membuka tas itu dan menunjukkan isinya

"woah! Kau benar-benar miskin, tuan" kata Taehyung begitu melihat tumpukan uang dan beberapa narkotik didalam tas hitam itu. Lebih tepatnya ia menyindir pria paruh baya itu

Pria itu mulai berkeringat dingin, ia segera bersujut didepan Hoseok "Kumohon! Ampuni aku! Kalian bisa ambil semuanya! Tapi jangan nyawaku!" katanya cukup keras. Gadis yang menjadi bahan siksaan pria tadi hanya bisa melongo melihat pria yang ia anggap kejam itu, kini tengah memohon ampun pada seorang pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya

"Taehyung-ah..." kata Hoseok. Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan pistol yang ia sembunyikan tadi "kau sudah punya waktu yang bagus..." kata-kata terakhir Hoseok kepada pria itu sebelum sebuah peluru menembus kepada pria tersebut.

"KYAAAA!" Gadis itu berteriak begitu melihat tubuh itu jatuh. Ia gemetar melihat sebuah lubang dikepala pria itu yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Para _bodyguard_ juga tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hoseok mengambil satu ikat uang ditas hitam itu, lalu melemparnya kepada _bodyguard_ disana "kalian sudah direpotkan olehnya, sekarang pergi lah sebelum kami berubah pikiran" kata Hoseok menatap mereka tajam

Keempat _bodyguard_ itu langsung membungkuk " _kamshamnida! Sajangnim!"_ kata mereka serempak, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"ayo pergi..."

" _hyung_ , bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Jungkook menunjuk gadis berantakan yang dari tadi melihat semua kejadian.

Hoseok berbalik dan melihat yang Jungkook tunjuk "huh? Siapa dia?" tanya Hoseok

"bwahahahaha!" Taehyung tertawa "dia dari tadi menyaksikan semuanya?! Dan _hyung_ sama sekali tak melihatnya?! Hahaha! Makanya jangan hanya melihat uang _hyung_!" tawa Taehyung semakin pecah, sampai itu berhenti ketika ia kembali merinding. " _mian..."_ katanya langsung

Hoseok menarik nafas panjang "bunuh saja" katanya, Taehyung segera mengarahkan pistolnya kearah gadis itu

"Kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku!" kata Gadis itu segera bersujut dihadapan mereka "akan kuberikan apa pun! Kalian boleh menyentuh tubuhku jika itu mau kalian! Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" katanya dengan mata yang mulai basah.

"kami tak tertarik, kami hanya mau imbalan kami..." kata Hoseok, mengangkat salah satu tas yang Jungkook temukan

"Kumohon! Apa pun! Akan kulakukan apa pun! _Sajangnim!_ Tolong ampuni aku!" katanya mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai banjir air mata, pakaian berantakannya membuat ia semakin terlihat putus asa. Hoseok terdiam sejenak, lalu menghirup nafas dalam

"bawa dia Jungkook-ah" kata Hoseok, lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Taehyung menurunkan pistolnya dan berjalan mengikuti Hoseok. Sedang Jungkook yang kesal setengah mati hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mulut gadis tadi dan membawanya dibahunya. Ia membawa gadis itu menuju bagasi mobil dan menguncinya disana. "Kita harus pulang gara-gara jalang sialan itu!" kata Hoseok kesal

"sudahlah... _hyung_ , kita lanjut kan besok" kata Jungkook duduk dibelakang, lalu Taehyung duduk disampingnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin sekali tertawa mengingat tingkah bodoh _hyung_ penggila uang-nya ini, tapi ia terlalu takut dengan Hoseok. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bertingkah aneh selama perjalanan pulang.

* * *

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

Namjoon duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat target didepannya, dengan tangan terikat keatas tergantung begitu saja dengan wajah penuh darah, dan jangan lupakan lubang besar didada dan perutnya. Jin mengambil hati dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah box, "wah... beruntung ia punya organ yang bagus" katanya cukup senang. Ia kembali memotong beberapa syaraf dan mengambil dua paru-paru yang menutupi jantung.

"kau tak mengambil ginjalnya?" tanya Namjoon yang santai meminum minumannya dengan pemandangan sebuah mayat berantakan tergantung didepannya

"Ia sudah menjual satu... kelihatannya ia benar-benar takut padamu" kata Jin menunjukkan satu plastic transparan yang menunjukkan satu ginjal "harganya lumayan, tapi tetap saja sedikit" Jin meletakkan ginjal itu dibox yang sama dengan organ yang lain

"lalu para _bodyguard_ ini?" tanya Namjoon yang sedari tadi duduk diatas salah satu _bodyguard_

"aku yakin mereka bukan _bodyguard_ -nya. Tapi milik teman sekaripnya yang juga incaran kita" kata Jin begitu selesai mengosongkan tubuh didepannya. "bagaimana kalau kita buat menarik... Namjoon-ah" kata Jin tersenyum licik. Namjoon tak mengerti, sampai ia melihat apa yang Jin keluarkan dari tas yang ia bawa. Senyuman mereka menambah suram suasana tempat itu

"kelihatannya menarik..."

SKIP

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam terbangun, kepalanya tampak sangat pusing. "ng_ UWAAA!" Ia berteriak keras begitu melihat kepala didepannya. Ia segera bangkit dan melihat sekitar. Semua penuh darah teman-temannya berhasil dibantai, bakan boss-nya sudah menggantung dengan rongga dada dan perut kosong. Ia sangat mual, tapi ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia berjalan melewati mayat-mayat itu dan menuju sebuah lukisan. Ia menggesernya dan menemukan sebuah brangkas, ia membukanya dan mengambil uang yang ada didalamnya. Dengan segera ia menelfon seseorang "Boss! Rencana berhasil!" Katanya, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu

Tak lama pria itu sampai disatu hotel, ia menyerahkan kartu identitasnya dan dipersilakan masuk. ia menuju satu kamar dengan menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas. Ia sampai dan mengetuk salah satu pintu "Fire" katanya, lalu pintu terbuka. Didalam ada beberapa orang dan satu orang berjas putih dengan name tag bertulis Choi Changwo. Pria tua dengan tubuh besar, dengan segera memeluk angotanya tersebut "selamat..." katanya. Yang diberi sambutan hanya bisa menunduk berterima kasih "kita berhasil menipu mereka, dan membawa kembali uang kita" kata sang boss sambil tertawa berat

" _ne!_ " kata pria yang baru datang itu, menyerahkan sebuah koper. Bossnya tersenyum, dan menepuk pelan pundak angotanya tersebut

"kita rayakan!" katanya, semua bersorak dan mulai minum. Pria paruh baya itu memberikan koper kepada pelayannya yang lain lalu memberikan minum kepada angota yang selamat-nya itu. "minum-minum... ini semua berkat kau" sang boss tersenyum

" _ne...kamshamnida sajangnim._ Ta-tapi... perut saya sedikit tidak enak" pria itu memegangi perutnya, ia berfikir karena habis melihat pemandangan mengerikan tadi

"benarkan? Mungkin kau hamil?" kedua orang itu tertawa dengan lelucon boss tersebut "coba aku cek.." bossnya kembali melanjutkan candaannya. Ia berpura-pura menunduk dan meletakkan telinga keperut anggotanya tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal karena ia mendengar sesuatu...

 **DUAR!**

Semua terkejut begitu darah terciprat keseluruh ruangan. Tubuh gemuk dengan kepala yang hancur langsung jatuh kelantai, sedang tubuh pria yang harusnya ada disampingnya telah hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan beberapa organ menempel didinding dan potongan daging jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan. Semua kaku seketika begitu melihatnya, mereka bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata melihat tubuh mereka sendiri penuh darah dan beberapa potong daging

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

Suara tepuk tangan langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu,_asal suara tepuk tangan tersebut_. Terlihat dua orang dengan jas Hitam dan kaos putih sudah berdiri disana entah sejak kapan, tentu saja pakaian mereka satu-satunya yang bersih "benar-benar pertunjukan yang menarik" katanya

"T-The... The Boss! Dan Bloody..." kata salah satu orang gemetar setengah mati begitu meihat kedua orang tersebut

Namjoon tersenyum puas, apa lagi Jin "Tak ku sangka, ia dengan bodohnya membuat lelucon yang konyol itu" kata Jin. Entah kenapa Namjoon ingin sekali mengatai Jin, karena ia sering membuat lelucon konyol juga, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, punya bayaran yang mahal" kata Namjoon. Dengan cepat beberapa orang memberikan koper yang dibawa pria yang telah hancur itu, dan beberapa koper yang merupakan uang simpanan boss mereka yang telah tewas. "Wah... kalian penonton yang baik, karena itu kami berikan pertunjukan terakhir" kata Namjoon membungkuk. Ia dan Jin berbalik setelah mengambil koper dan pergi mengunci pintu. Orang-orang itu dengan panic mendekati pintu dan berusaha membukanya

"KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"AKU TAK MAU MATI!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA! KUMOHON!"

"KAMI AKAN LAKUKAN APA PUN! KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"YAK! ASAP APA INI!"

"GRAAAA! KULITKU TERKELUPAS!"

"AKU BUTA! MATAKU!"

"AAAAARRRGG! TOLONG!"

Teriakan demi teriakan tiada hentinya dari ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki Jin dan Namjoon, Mereka sudah memblokir semua fentilasi, jadi ruangan itu benar-benar tertutup. "apa itu?" tanya Namjoon

"Gas asam, tingkat keasamannya sama dengan hujam asam. Menghancurkan setiap sel dan membuatnya mati, sehingga yang menghirup atau tak sengaja mengenai kulit, mereka akan langsung meleleh atau hancur hingga menjadi cairan asam." Jelas Jin

"seperti proses pembusukan?"

"benar, tapi dua kali lebih cepat dan menyakitkan" kata Jin tersenyum puas.

Namjoon tertawa pelan sambil berjalan membawa koper "aku benar-benar tak menyangka, kau akan memasukkan bom mini kedalam perut pria itu..." kata Namjoon

" itu mudah, tubuh manusia itu mudah merasakan hal aneh berada ditubuh mereka. karena itu aku membuatnya sedikit menyatu dengan usus dan sedikit mendekati lambung. Jadi ia akan berfikir itu mual biasa tanpa berfikir ada yang memasukkan sebuah bom kedalam tubuhnya." Jin menjelaskan kembali dengan raut wajah bangga. "aku sering melakukan operasi kepada tubuh manusia, mengingat stastusku sebagai dokter, jelas saja aku tau semua letaknya" kata Jin lagi, ia benar-benar menikmati pekerjaan nya saat ini. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Hanya tersenyum tipis...

..

..

Gadis muda bernama Honjin itu tampak hanya bisa bergetar duduk dikursi sambil memegangi pakaiannya yang berantakan, ia melihat sekeliling. Ini seperti tempat pemotretan. Ia pingsan selama dibagasi, saat sadar ia sudah ada disini. Tak lama sebuah pintu terbuka dan menunjuk-kan sosok Hoseok dengan baju putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam dengan lutut yang sobek. Penampilan yang membuat gadis yang melihatnya langsung terpukau. Gadis itu menunduk begitu Hoseok mendekat kearahnya, Hoseok tampak membawa sebuah kamera. "kau..."

"ne!" ia terkejut begitu Hoseok memanggilnya

"buka bajumu" kata Hoseok sambil menganti lensa kameranya. Yang disuruh hanya bisa diam. Hoseok melihatnya "kau tuli ya? Buka bajumu"

"b-buka?!" katanya dengan wajah memerah. Dengan berat hati ia membuka semua pakaiannya

Hoseok melihatnya kembali "kau benar-benar tuli, ya? Kubilang buka ya buka semuanya..." kata Hoseok melihat sosok gadis didepannya hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam.

"s-semua?" katanya malu. Ia melepas semuanya perlahan sambil terus berusaha menutupinya. Ia lihat ekspresi Hoseok, datar... Hoseok sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun.

"bersikap biasa saja bisa, kan?" kata Hoseok. Ia mulai mengarahkan kameranya kepada gadis tampa busana didepannya, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak mau menurunkan tangannya dari kedua dada besarnya. Hoseok mulai kesal dan meletakkan kameranya. Ia mendekati gadis itu, lalu menaikkan kedua tangan gadis itu keatas

"m-mau apa kau?!"

"diam saja" kata Hoseok mengikat kedua tangan itu dengan seutas tali yang menggantung diatas gadis tersebut. Gadis tadi tergantung dengan pasrah dengan kedua tangan terikat ketatas. Hoseok kembali mengambil kameranya dan menfoto gadis _naked_ didepannya, mengambilnya dari sudut berbeda agar terkesan seksi. Setelah selesai ia memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Tak lama seseorang masuk kedalam, ia bersiul melihat gadis telanjang dengan pose yang cukup menggoda

"yak... kau terlalu kasar padanya" kata _namja_ yang baru saja datang yang tak lain adalah Jimin. Dengan baju lengan panjang yang sedikit kedodoran, menunjukkan tulang selangka yang begitu seksi dimata gadis tadi. Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah

"dia sendiri yang menyerahkan diri" kata Hoseok mencetak beberapa foto dikameranya

Jimin mendekati gadis itu dan melihatnya dengan pandangan menggoda dibuat-buat "kau harusnya mengikat kakinya naik, ia masih baru kan?" kata Jimin membelai paha dalam gadis itu dengan seenaknya. Gadis itu bergerak tak nyaman ketika Jimin melakukannya

"kau berbuat macam-macam kubunuh kau" kata Hoseok

"iya-iya... kejam sekali" kata Jimin menjauhi gadis itu dan mendekati Hoseok untuk melihat dokumennya. "cih! Tak menarik..." kata Jimin keluar dari ruangan itu. Hoseok hanya memutar matanya, jengah dengan tingkah Jimin

Jimin berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kedua orang itu tampak asik dengan game yang sedang mereka mainkan, Jungkook tak terlalu banyak bergerak, tapi Taehyung bukan tipe yang pendiam, ia hampir memecahkan gelas jika Jimin tak memindahkan semua gelas disekitar mereka. Ia hanya bisa duduk disofa_dibelakang Jungkook dan Taehyung_. Ia putuskan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dan melihat-lihat artikel-artikel yang ia suka.

Setelah cukup lama, Hoseok keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan kearah mereka. "Taehyung-ah... bisa kau belikan aku label kuning?" tanya Hoseok

"pakai saja yang ada _hyung_..." kata Taehyung tak lepas dari game yang ia mainkan

"cepatlah! Aku buru-buru" kata Hoseok "Jika kau tak membawanya, jangan harap kau punya ibu jarimu" acam Hoseok yang langsung ditanggapi desahan kesal dari Taehyung. Ia ingin sekali mengumpat kesal, tapi Hoseok sudah menghilang dari sana

"Aish! _Hyung_ itu kenapa?! Kan masih banyak label lain?! Kenapa harus kuning!" kata Taehyung kesal dan mengubah posisi tertidurnya jadi duduk. Jungkok segera mempaus game dan mengambil _joystick_ Taehyung, dengan cepat Taehyung memukul kepalanya

Jimin tertawa pelan "asal kalian tau saja, Hoseok itu OCD, jelas ia begitu" kata Jimin meletakkan _handphone_ miliknya keatas meja

"O-C-D? apa itu sejenis game baru? Game yang membuat orang stress?" kata Taehyung mengira-ngira, beruntung Hoseok tak disana untuk mendengarnya

"OCD atau _Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder_ itu semacam kelainan jiwa dimana penderitanya berfikir obsesif dan berperilaku komplusif" jelas Jungkook yang sudah jelas tak akan dimengerti oleh Taehyung.

"iyup, singkatnya penderitanya akan mengalami obsesi berat atau ketakutan akan suatu hal. Kebanyakan dari mereka sangat benci kotor dan sesuatu yang tak rapi, kalau yang berat ia bisa menjadi anti social dan mengurung diri dirumah, kalau Hoseok tipe ringan yang hanya ingin melihat semuanya rapi dan teratur." Jelas Jimin yang langsung diangguki kedua orang didepannya. "kalian masih baru, jadi belum tau ini... kami juga kadang lupa kalau Hoseok itu OCD" kata Jimin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa

"aku rasa Hoseok _hyung_ bukan terobsesi akan rapi" kata Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya "ia itu... terobsesi pada Uang!" Taehyung mengangguk dengan kesal

"itu lebih baik, dari pada kau yang terobsesi pada Jin _hyung_ " kata Jungkook

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan obsesi! Dan lagi... aku itu lebih tua darimu Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung menarik kesal kerah baju Jungkook. Yang lebih muda juga tak berkutik dan hanya diam ketika _hyung-_ nya itu menyemprotkan semua umpatan didepan wajahnya

Jimin tertawa pelan "lebih baik kau cepat membelinya sebelum Hoseok benar-benar memotong ibu jarimu" Jimin langsung ditatap tajam Taehyung, dan Jimin menanggapinya dengan gerakan ' _what_?'

Taehyung dengan kesal bangkit dari duduknya dan melepaskan Jungkook, "ok ok!" Taehyung hendak pergi sebelum langkah-nya terhenti begitu melihat orang yang ia kenal

"aku sudah membelinya" itu Yoongi. Taehyung langsung memeluk _hyung_ nya itu dan berterima kasih. Seseorang tampak tak nyaman dengan duduknya saat itu. "aku akan memberikannya" kata Yoongi sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung. Saat Yoongi pergi Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali melanjutkan game mereka, sedang Jimin tak melepas sorot matanya pada Yoongi

..

Hoseok menulis beberapa catatan disatu kertas, lalu melihat gadis yang sedari tadi menggantung didepannya, dengan posisi kedua kaki terikat dan terbuka begitu saja, kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang, tubuh menggantung, mata tertutup, dan mulutnya tersumpat oleh _Ball Gag_ . Ia benar-benar tak nayaman dengan posisinya itu, Hoseok hanya memotretnya sedari tadi, ia bahkan tak terangsang sama sekali dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hoseok-ah..." Yoongi masuk, ia segera menuju Hoseok tanpa peduli apa yang ia lihat. Ia memberikan satu tumpuk label kuning dan satu _pack_ kertas. "kau membutuhkan-nya kan?"

"hoo... Kau tau saja Yoongi _hyung_ " kata Hoseok, lalu membuka label tersebut. Dan menempelkannya dibeberapa kertas.

Yoongi melihat-lihat ruangan itu, dan matanya kembali teralih pada gadis yang dari tadi Hoseok foto "kau memang paling cocok dengan pekerjaan ini..." Yoongi mengambil kursi dan duduk disana "kau benar-benar tak tertarik sama sekali?" tanya Yoongi

"heh, jika aku memasukkannya sekali pun, aku tak akan merasakan apa pun..." kata Hoseok, pandangannya tak lepas dari kertas-kertasnya

"itu karena trauma-mu kan?" kata-kata Yoongi langsung mengheningkan susana, bahkan Hoseok berhenti dari kegiatannya " _mian..._ " Yoongi menunduk

"tak apa... lagi pula, karena trauma itu, aku punya banyak uang, iya kan?" kata Hoseok tersenyum miring. Yoongi membalasnya dengan tawa pelan "ketimbang dia, aku lebih tertarik denganmu..." Hoseok mendekati Yoongi. "siapa yang tak suka pria manis bertubuh seksi sepertimu, _hyung?_ " Hoseok berdiri didepan Yoongi sedikit membungkuk, tangan kanannya ada disandaran kursi

"mendekat, kubuat kau mati rasa" ancam Yoongi

"Ah, iya... harusnya aku menjualmu saja _hyung_ , harganya pasti mahal" Sebuah hentakan keras mendarat tepat dikaki Hoseok. Ia langsung terduduk memegang kakinya sedang Yoongi langsung bangkit dan berjalan pergi

"sebelum itu akan ku lepas matamu dari rongganya" kata Yoongi pergi dari ruangan itu. Hoseok tersenyum pahit begitu Yoongi pergi, ia tertawa pelan mengingat reaksi Yoongi tadi

"kalian cukup akrab" Jimin muncul entah dari mana

"begitu lah..."

"heh... Kau aneh" kata Jimin

"kau juga begitu" balas Hoseok dan sibuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Setelah ini, kirim ini untuk dijual" kata Hoseok, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'iya' cukup pelan. Mereka larut dalam hening sampai Hoseok membuka mulutnya "kau..." Jimin menengok kearah Hoseok "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

...

Tak ada jawaban, "a.. aha... ahahaha!" Tawa Jimin memecahkan keheningan. Hoseok hanya diam menatap teman lamanya itu "haaah... kau fikir, aku menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Jimin tersenyum. Hoseok memandangnya cukup lama, ia tau ada yang ganjal.

"kau bukan tipe penyembunyi rahasia..." kata Hoseok

"itu kau tau! Jadi apa yang harus kusembunyikan?" kata Jimin mendekatinya dan mengambil dokumen yang Hoseok berikan, lalu pergi setelah memegang pundah Hoseok. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi, senyuman yang bukan Jimin, Hoseok masih tak tau dengan pasti. Sebenarnya mereka teman sejak SMP, tapi Jimin menghilang selama SMA, dan mereka bertemu lagi secara tak sengaja. Awalnya Hoseok menanggapi biasa, tapi saat Yoongi masuk, ia mulai lihat sisi lain Jimin. Perasaan aneh itu selalu muncul setiap ia melihat mata Jimin. Hoseok akan mencari tau dengan caranya sendiri...

SKIP

Semua berkumpul diruang makan. Jin membawa satu panci besar berisi kare kental yang sekali lagi membuat Jungkook hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Mereka semua makan bersama disana, layaknya keluarga besar. Jungkook menghabiskan piring pertamanya, dan meminta nasi lagi kepada Jin. Ia ingin makan kembali, sampai ia ingat satu hal "Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya Yoongi _hyung_ "

"hmm?" yang dipanggil segera menjawab

"kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

Yoongi terdiam, dan semua mata mengarah ke-mereka. Yoongi menelan makanan dimulutnya "eum... sebenarnya aku tak ingat jelas kenapa..." jawab Yoongi

"kau tak akan ingat karena kami yang menemukanmu" kata Jin menunjuk dirinya dan Namjoon

"menemukan?" Taehyung mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini

"saat itu, kami hendak pergi menuju Daegu untuk urusan bisnis. Kami lewat jalur khusus yang jarang orang lewati, disana kami temukan sebuah kecelakaan mobil." Jin mengambil satu tisu dan menggusap bibirnya "Dikecalaan itu ada dua mobil polisi, satu mobil biasa, dan satu truk besar"

"tak ada orang disana?" tanya Hoseok

" _aniyo_... saat itu mobil –mobil itu berserakan dimana-mana" jelan Namjoon

"Kami putuskan keluar dan melihat sekeliling, semua pengemudi mati dan kami menemukan mu didalam box truk" Jin melihat Yoongi "kau terluka cukup parah, bajumu benar-benar berantakan" Jin mengingat-ingat kejadian itu "didalam box truk seperti rumah kecil, sepertinya itu box untuk _traveling_. Semua perabotan berantakan, kami menemukan satu kursi disana dan berfikir kau korban penculikan" jelas Jin lagi

"Kami membawamu ketempat Jin, dan akhirnya kau sadar" lanjut Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk, ia sudah dengar ini sejak ia mulai membiasakan diri disini.

"Lalu bagaimana ia bisa jadi Min Yoongi?" tanya Taehyung

"kami yang memberinya nama itu, karena kami temukan topi bertuliskan Min yang ia kenakan saat itu" jelas Namjoon kembali

"akhirnya kami putuskan memanggilnya Min Yoongi" kata Jin dengan sebuah senyuman.

Jika Hoseok ingat, itu beberapa bulan setelah ia dan Jimin masuk, Ia menatap Jimin yang tengah makan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan cerita. Ia ingat wajah terkejut Jimin saat itu... saat melihat Yoongi, tatapan Hoseok kembali tajam, ia benar-benar penasaran

Jungkook mengangguk "Lalu..." Semua melihat kearahnya. "kenapa kau membuat ini semua?" Panangan mata Jungkook tepat kearah Namjoon. Semua langsung menatap Namjoon saat itu juga.

Namjoon tersenyum "kita... semua punya nasib yang sama" Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya "Kita terbuang, dilupakan, dan disingkirkan... semua yang kita lakukan selalu terbalut oleh dosa, bahkan tak ada cahaya dihati kita. Bisnis? Uang? Kesenangan? Itu semua tujuan hidup, dan kita semua pasti juga memikirkannya..."

"karena itu kita satu darah... 'tangan kita ternodai darah, darah kita tercampur dosa, dan hati kita dimakan kegelapan. Karena itu lah kita semua sama... _cause we are family'..._ " Namjoon mengangkat tangannya "tapi... bukan berarti kita berakhir dengan dosa kan?" Semua menatapnya bingung "aku ingin membuat... sesuatu yang tak akan pernah membuat kita bosan mencapai tujuan kita, saat tiba saatnya nanti, kita semua bisa berubah... mungkin kita akan menjadi putih kembali. Karena itu... jika tiba saatnya nanti bosan itu muncul... bisakah kita tetap bersama menghadapinya dan berubah menjadi lebih baik?" Semua terdiam. Mereka mulai memikirkan semua omongan Namjoon, jika difikir mungkin ada saatnya mereka jenuh melakukan sesuatu dan berfikir untuk melakukan hal lain hingga mereka melupakan hal yang penting dalam hidup mereka, hal yang membuat mereka berada dititik itu...

"Mari buat keluarga yang bahagia selamanya, bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon. Jin bangkit dan mengatakan ia akan ikut. Hoseok dengan pasti mengatakan ikut, diikuti Jimin dan Yoongi. Jungkook bangkit juga, ia mengerti sekarang maksut Namjoon. Taehyung masih duduk, ia masih mencerna semuanya, apa ia benar-benar akan bosan? "Tae?"

Taehyung terkejut dan menghela nafasnya "apa pun itu lah... aku akan tetap ikut"

* * *

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just die if you not review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

 **Seoul, Wenesday, 1 March 2017**

Semua tampak sibuk kesana kemari hanya untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen pribadi mereka. Hanya ada dua orang yang menganggur disini, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka sama sekali tak tertarik dengan uang seperti _hyung-hyung_ -nya, yang mereka inginkan hanya bersenang-senang. Taehyung yang telah mengambil air dari dapur berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia melihat Jungkook dan memberikan satu botol minum, lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan itu artinya mereka melakukan jabat tangan khusus mereka.

Mereka awalnya berjabat tangan lalu saling mengepalkan tangan masing-masing, lalu melepasnya, lalu membuat kepalan di tangan mereka dan membenturkannya satu sama lain, menaikan tangan mereka keatas, melakukan _high five_ , dan "Yaa!" Mereka mundur sambil menggerakkan tangan mereka keatas, dan meliuk-liuk-kan tubuh mereka_sambil mundur_.

Setelah mereka melakukan itu Jungkook melihat Jimin lewat hendak menuju dapur, "oh!" Jungkook menunjuk Jimin, dengan segera Jimin diam dan mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, lima detik kemudian "YAAA!" Mereka bertiga melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti _ending_ dari salam khusus milik Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin segera pergi setelah membuat kedua _maknae_ -nya itu senang. Lalu setelah Jimin, Jin muncul dari kamarnya, ia terlihat habis bangun, karena semalam ia tak bisa tidur. Lalu Taehyung menunjuk-nya, Jin sadar dan detik berikutnya.

"YAAA!" _Kalian tau sendiri_

Jin tersenyum begitu kedua orang itu senang. Taehyung dan Jungkook memang pribadi yang bertolak belakang, tapi jika mereka sudah satu pikiran, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka hanya tersenyum sendiri, lalu Hoseok datang dari arah dapur, ia baru dari atas rupanya. Taehyung menunjuknya, Hoseok melihat kearah mereka

"Yaa!" sayangnya kali ini Hoseok hanya menatap mereka bingung saat melihat kedua orang itu melakukan gerakan yang menurut Hoseok aneh

" _mwoya?_ Kalian mulai gila ya?" Sindir Hoseok dan pergi memasuki kamarnya. Taehyung mulai mengumpat kesal dan ingin sekali menghajar _hyung_ yang telah merusak kesenangan mereka itu, tapi Jungkook dengan cepat menghentikannya. Beruntung Taehyung langsung diam saat itu, dan akhirnya mereka terduduk dikarpet

"bosaaan" kata Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya

Jungkook hanya diam melihat _hyung_ -nya itu "mau bermain game?" tanya Jungkook mengambil satu kotak kaset game yang ada dibawah meja dibelakang mereka.

"hampir semuanya sudah kita coba..." kata Taehyung menutup matanya

Jungkook tak bisa pikirkan apa lagi yang akan Taehyung suka. Meski Taehyung berisik tapi Jungkook satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia diam. Tapi kalau Jungkook sudah kehabisan ide, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Jungkook mendapat satu ide yang menurutnya membuat Taehyung berhenti mengeluh " _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kita beli game baru?" kata Jungkook

"game baru?" Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap Jungkook "game apa?" tanyanya

" _Resident Evil 7,_ itu baru rilis beberapa bulan lalu" kata Jungkook yang langsung membuat Taehyung bersemangat.

"oke!" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya " _kajja_ kita pergi!" Taehyung berjalan didepan sedangkan Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang. Jika sudah bicara soal game, mereka tidak ada duanya, yah mengingat mereka adalah _maknae_ digeng ini, jelas jika mereka hanya suka sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Setelah berpamitan kepada Jin, mereka berjalan menuju atas.

Diatas rumah kecil mereka adalah rumah milik Jin. Ini rumah lamanya yang sudah tak ditempati, setelah kabur berkat bantuan Namjoon, ia segera kesini dan akhirnya tinggal disini, lalu memanfaatkan ruang bawah tanah disana_yang sekarang jadi rumah mereka_. Para pelayan tau pekerjaan mereka, tapi mereka dibayar untuk tutup mulut. Jin mengenal semua pelayan jadi para pelayan itu hanya bisa menurut dan memaklumi semua tindakan illegal Jin. Setelah menyapa para pelayan mereka keluar rumah besar itu. Mereka berbelok dan berjalan melewati deretan rumah dan beberapa toko, lalu menuju _zebracross_ untuk menyebrang. Setelah menyeberang mereka berjalan menuju satu toko yang ada dideretan toko disana, "kita sa_" Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk bersembunyi dijalan disamping toko yang mau mereka datangi "ap_"

"sstt! Diam lah..." Mereka mengintip dari sana, lalu terlihat ada dua orang dengan pakaian preman dan satu pria yang Jungkook dan Taehyung kenal sebagai pemilik toko

"Kau harusnya membayar!" kata salah seorang pria

"kumohon, tunggu sebentar lagi..."

"tak ada kata lagi, lebih baik kau bersiap sebelum kami membongkarnya" kata pria satu lagi dan akhirnya kedua orang itu pergi. Dengan cepat Jungkook membalik Taehyung, memeluk pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "sstt..." Kata Jungkook cukup dekat. Kedua pria tadi lewat dan melihat mereka seperti dua pasangan yang tengah berciuman. Mereka bersiul mengejek dan tertawa, lalu pergi dari sana. Setelah merasa aman Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung yang tengah memerah sekarang " _hyung_ _,_ kau memerah? Kau malu?" Jungkook mendekat lagi

"Brisik! Minggir kau!" Taehyung mendorong bahu Jungkook, lalu berjalan menuju toko yang dari tadi mau ia masuki. Jungkook tertawa pelan, lalu mengikuti Taehyung. Ia dapat trik itu dari Jimin, Jimin bilang itu benar-benar cara ampuh untuk bersembunyi jika ada digang atau dijalan tanpa membuat orang curiga. Sayangnya Jimin mendapat tamparan dari Yoongi saat itu, bukannya semburan merah diwajah Yoongi dan tingkah menggemaskan seperti yang Taehyung buat tadi. Jungkook tertawa lagi jika mengingatnya. Mereka berdua masuk dan disambut oleh pemilik toko "Zelo, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung

Zelo, pemilik toko game yang Jungkook dan Taehyung datangi "tidak ada apa-apa" katanya "kalian mencari sesuatu?" tanya-nya

"Kami melihat dua orang aneh saat kesini, kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook. Zelo langsung terdiam begitu mengingatnya

Ingatkan Taehyung untuk menutup mulut Jungkook lain kali "K-kami tak bermaksut membuatmu terluka, Kami hanya ingin membeli kaset _Resident Evil 7,_ makanya kami kesini, dan tak sengaja bertemu mereka tadi..." kata Taehyung menjelaskan

Zelo tersenyum mendengarnya "beruntung karena aku masih punya satu _disc_ untuk kalian" katanya mengeluarkan satu kaset _Resident Evil 7,_ dan meletakkannya dikantong plastic. Ia terduduk dikursinya, lalu menarik nafas panjang "sebenarnya, aku punya hutang kepada mereka" katanya langsung menarik perhatian Jungkook dan Taehyung "awalnya tawaran mereka benar-benar bagus, aku putuskan ber-infestasi kepada mereka, tapi sebagai jaminannya mereka menyita surat tanahku..." Jungkook terdiam

"menyita?! Kenapa begitu?!" Taehyung terbawa emosi

"aku juga tak mengerti, jika aku tak membayar hutangku, tempatku akan diambil karena mereka memiliki surat tanahku, dan tadi mereka menagih dan aku tak bisa apa-apa..." Jungkook dan Taehyung terdiam, mereka juga tak bisa apa-apa.

Zelo menyeka air mata dimatanya "semuanya 55 dolar" katanya menyerahkan plastic itu. Jungkook menyerahkan uangnya, lalu pegi dari sana agar Zelo bisa menenagkan pikirannya. Mereka berjalan lambat sambil memikirkan "Jungkook-ah..."

"hmm"

"kau kenal orang-orang itu.." tanya Taehyung. Lalu mereka berhenti di _Zebracross_ yang mereka lewati tadi. Lampu penyebrangan menunjukkan warna merah, jadi mereka berhenti disana

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas "Mereka dari _Crabby_ _Gangsta"_ kata Jungkook

" _Crab?_ Kepiting?" kata Taehyung dengan muka polosnya

"entahlah, mungkin dalam artian berbeda" Kata Jungkook menanggapinya dengan wajah datar "Mereka memberikan uang pinjaman yang besar kepada para pedagang yang kekurangan biaya, tapi sebagai jaminannya geng itu menyita surat tanah mereka. Jadi siapa yang tak membayar, tempatnya akan dijual atau dibongkar..." jelas Jungkook

"heh, mereka menggunakan cara payah hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang" kata Taehyung. Menurutnya menyita sesuatu sebagai jaminan adalah cara yang paling rendah. Kalau ingin mengumpulkan uang dengan cara itu, tak perlu ada sesuatu sebagai jaminan, buat yang meminjam bertekuk lutut padamu, buat mereka takut padamu hanya dengan saling bertatapan, dan buat mereka mengerti tanpa harus kau katakan untuk apa kau datang. Itu yang Taehyung pelajari dari Namjoon, Namjoon mengatakan kalau yang meminjam harus takut padamu, karena uang yang mereka gunakan adalah milikmu, jadi tak ada salahnya membuat mereka bersujut memohon ampun padamu. Karena didunia ini, uang sudah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga, jadi bagaimana rasanya barang berharga dipinjam oleh seseorang dan tak dikembalikan? Menyebalkan, iya kan? Dan Namjoon juga bilang tak perlu menyita barang milik orang lain, itu sama saja dengan kita memaksa meminjam yang bukan milik kita, dan itu tak adil untuk kedua sisi, karena itu Namjoon tak pernah menyita atau meminta sesuatu sebagai jaminan, itu adalah cara seorang pengecut.

"Yaah... tapi uang yang mereka pinjamkan cukup banyak, jelas saja jika banyak yang meminjam kepada mereka" kata Jungkook

"kita harus mendapatkan surat tanah Zelo" kata Taehyung

" _wait..._ maksutmu melawan geng itu?" tanya Jungkook yang langsung diangguki Taehyung. Lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau, dengan segera mereka berjalan menyebrang

"ayolah! Itu tempat satu-satunya kita membeli game! Jika tempat itu ditutup, kita tak bisa kemana-mana lagi!" Kata Taehyung berjalan mundur didepan Jungkook agar mereka saling berhadapan. Jungkook masih tak yakin apa itu ide yang bagus, tapi melihat Taehyung memohon didepannya, ia bisa apa? Taehyung melompat senang saat Jungkook menyetujuinya "Ok!"

"kau mau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Jungkook

"ah iya... jadi bagaimana?" Taehyung balik bertanya pada Jungkook

Jungkook berfikir sejenak, mereka masih melanjutkan jalan mereka "aku tau siapa yang bisa membantu"

...

...

Entah sejak kapan, sekarang dua _maknae_ grub ini tengah terduduk bersimpuh dan didepannya kelima _hyung_ nya dengan wajah kurang senang. Jungkook mengatakan kalau Jimin mungkin bisa membantu, jadi mereka segera menemui Jimin, tapi Taehyung lupa dengan mulut Jungkook yang tak pernah ditutup dan Jungkook mengatakan semua rencana mereka pada Jimin, dan saat itu Hoseok masuk keruangan Jimin. Ia langsung mengomel keras yang langsung ditanggapi Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Yoongi. Dan sekarang Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang disidang oleh kelima _hyung_ mereka "Jadi... kalian ingin kemarkas _Crabby_?" Namjoon memulai perbincangan

Kedua orang itu mengangguk "Yak! Kalian gila, huh?! Namjoon saja tak tau wajah boss mereka seperti apa" Kata Jin yang duduk disamping Namjoon "jangan lakukan hal konyol"

" _Basecamp_ mereka juga berbahaya, karena dekat dengan kantor polisi, aku dengar salah satu angota mereka adalah polisi jadi mereka bisa melakukan bisnis dengan lancar. Dan lagi wajah kalian sudah dikenal polisi, kan? Jelas itu akan sangat berbahaya" jelas Yoongi setelahnya

"kukira kalian hanya gila saat pagi, tak kusangka akan separah ini" Hoseok menyaut. Taehyung mulai kesal dengan omongan Hoseok, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa disaat seperti ini.

Jimin menarik nafas panjang "dengar... Mungkin hanya aku yang mengerti kalian karena aku juga bagian dari _maknae_ , tapi meski pun begitu usiaku jauh lebih tua dari kalian, dan jelas aku melarang kalian melakukan itu. Kami disini tak pernah tau geng mereka seperti apa, jadi kami tak mau membahayakan kalian untuk datang kesana" Jimin mulai menjelaskan dengan serius, jarang sekali Jimin bersikap serius kecuali demi keselamatan kedua _maknae_ -nya ini

"Jimin benar. Aku sendiri belum pernah menghadapi mereka, dari yang kudengar mereka geng yang cukup berbahaya, jadi_"

"Tapi kita jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka! Mereka hanya geng rendah yang menggunakan cara rendah juga" Taehyung memotong omongan Namjoon untuk membela diri

"Tae-ah... aku tengah bicara disini" Pandangan tajam Namjoon mendiamkan Taehyung seketika. Namjoon menarik nafas lagi "intinya, kalian tak boleh pergi apa pun alasannya... Meski korban mereka orang yang kalian kenal, tapi ini bukan urusan kita..." Namjoon meyakinkan kedua orang itu "kalian bagian dari keluarga ini, dan jelas kami tak akan membiarkan kalian terluka. Karena itu, jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan kalian, dan tetap disini. Anggap semua hanya angin lalu..." Kata-kata Namjoon diangguki kedua orang itu. Dan akhirnya sidang itu berakhir dan mereka kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00, Jungkook tengah terkurung dalam dunia mimpinya sampai sebuah ketukan terdengar ditengah kamarnya yang sepi. Perlahan Jungkook membuka matanya dan mencari asal suara itu.

 _ **Knok! Knok!**_

Jungkook menatap pintu kamarnya dan perlahan bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kesana. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Taehyung yang langsung masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu. "huft... _kajja!"_ Taehyung mendorong Jungkook menuju lemari baju milik Jungkook

" _what?_ " Jungkook bingung setengah mati, ia baru bangun jelas ia masih linglung

"kau harus bersiap!" Taehyung membuka lemari pakaian Jungkook dan mengambil _coat_ coklat tua yang ada disana, lalu kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam. "Cepat ganti bajumu dan kita pergi" Taehyung masih belum menjelaskan

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan memojokkan _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu ketembok "lebih baik jelaskan, sebelum aku gunakan cara lain untuk membuatmu bicara" acam Jungkook

Jantung Taehyung hampir copot saat Jungkook melakukan itu padanya, beruntung ia sudah biasa diperlakukan begitu oleh Jungkook. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di kantong jaketnya "aku berhasil mencuri lokasi _basecamp crabby_ dari Yoongi _hyung_! Kita sekarang tau lokasi mereka dan bisa kesana untuk mengambil surat tanah Zelo!"

Jungkook mencerna semua omongan Taehyung "jadi kau tetap ingin mengambilnya?!" kata Jungkook yang langsung diangguki Taehyung "yak... _hyung_ sudah melarang kita, jangan mencari masalah hanya karena masalah sepele ini" Jungkook mundur dari Taehyung

"sepele?! Jungkook-ah... Zelo itu teman kita! Kau mau mengabaikan temanmu begitu saja?!" Taehyung membela diri "ia orang baik yang tak tau apa-apa, ia bahkan yang membuat hari-hari kita begitu indah dengan game-game yang ia jual. Kalau ia menutup toko-nya, kita akan beli game dimana lagi Jungkook-ah"

"game bisa kita download dikomputer atau kita bisa beli online, tak perlu membuat masalah hanya karena Zelo _hyung,_ akan menutup tokonya. Ini bukan kiamat Tae _hyung_ " Jungkook tak mau terlibat masalah dengan _hyung_ mereka, bagaimana pun juga semua omongan _hyung_ -nya ada benarnya

Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, kesal "kalau kau tak mau pergi terserah kau! Aku bisa atasi semua sendiri!" Taehyung berjalan kesal keluar pintu "aku tak berfikir soal game, tapi aku berfikir membuat temanku bahagia, Zelo sudah melewati masa sulitnya dan aku tak mau kebahagiannya hilang begitu saja!" Taehyung membanting pintu kamar Jungkook tak peduli kalau _hyung -hyung_ -nya terbangun.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, Taehyung tetap lah Taehyung, keras kepala. Jika sudah begitu tak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Jungkook terduduk dikasurnya, menatap pakaian yang tadi Taehyung ambil untuk-nya " _dammit!"_ Jungkook membuka kaosnya begitu saja, lalu menggantinya dengan kaos putih itu, ia memakai celana panjang itu, dan terakhir memakai _coat_ coklat tua. Ia segera mengambil pisau belatinya dan memasang tempatnya dicelananya, lalu memasukkan pisaunya pada tempat yang sudah ia pasang. Jungkook segera menutupnya dengan kaos dan _coat_ -nya. "Taehyung!" Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia mendengar pintu dari dapur baru saja tertutup. Dengan segera ia mengejar Taehyung setelah mengambil sepatu _Timberland_ miliknya, mengenakannya didapur dan menaiki tangga. Saat sampai diatas ia melihat Taehyung dan segera mengejarnya " _chankaman!"_ Taehyung melihat karahnya "aku ikut denganmu"

Taehyung serega tersenyum melihatnya "Bagus! Aku tau kau masih punya rasa manusiawi..." kata Taehyung senang

"aku hanya tak mau kau mati konyol karena ulahmu ini..." Jungkook langsung dipukul oleh Taehyung sedetik kemudian

Taehyung menenangkan pikirannya saat ini "baik, penjaga akan lihat kita kalau lewat depan, jadi kita akan lewat belakang dan lewat pintu darurat" kata Taehyung. Mereka mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang rumah Jin yang ada didapur luas milik Jin. Saat menemukannya mereka segera membukanya dan melihat sekitar agar tak ketahuan, saat merasa sudah aman mereka keluar dan menutup pintu

"aku tau kalian akan tetap pergi"

"UWAAAA!" Taehyung terkejut setengah mati saat melihat Jimin ada dibelakang pintu yang ia tutup tadi. Dengan reflex ia memeluk Jungkook yang tak terkejut sama sekali. Jimin tertawa melihat reaksi Taehyung dan saat menyadari apa yang Taehyung lakukan, Tae menjauh dari Jungkook. Lalu mencoba fokus pada Jimin "k-kenapa kau disini?!"

Jimin tersenyum dan berhenti tertawa "sudah aku katakan, aku satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti kalian. Taehyung pasti akan tetap pergi meski sudah dilarang, dan Jungkook akan dengan sangat amat teraksa mengikuti Taehyung" kata Jimin

"benar sekali" Jungkook langsung menyetujuinya dan mendapat pukulan keras dari Taehyung

Jimin mengela nafas panjang "aku benar-benar ingin menghentikan kalian, tapi jika sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi..." Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa barang ditas yang ada dibawah kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan satu kotak kaca mata dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook "mereka menyita surat tanah, dan pasti membuat yang palsu agar tak dikelabui. Ini seperti scanner, aku merancangnya untuk bisa mengscane kartu palsu buatan ku"

Jungkook membukanya dan mengenakannya. Kacamata bulat sempurna dan pada lensanya terlihat keunguan jika didekatkan pada cahaya, benar-benar cocok dengan Jungkook. Taehyung memerah melihat penampilan Jungkook yang sangat keren dengan kacamata itu. Ia mencoba fokus pada hal lain saat Jimin memberikannya satu pistol dan satu _Suppressor._ "hanya ini?" tanya Taehyung

"iyup..." kata Jimin

Taehyung mulai kesal "kau memberiku hanya ini?! sedangkan kau memberi barang bagus pada Jungkook?!" protes Taehyung

"yak... kalian hanya ingin mengambil surat tanah kan? Jadi untuk apa aku memberikan barang-barang bagusku jika cuma untuk mengambil hal mudah" kata Jimin menggendong tasnya disalah satu pundaknya. "pastikan kalian tak mati..." kata Jimin membuka pintu "karena kalian akan mati ditangan para _hyung_..." Jimin tertawa pelan "aku sangat menanti itu... kekeke" Jimin tertawa geli dan menutup pintu meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Sedang kedua orang itu terdiam ditempatnya

"lupakan soal dia!" Taehyung menyimpan pistolnya dan _Suppressor_ tersebut. Ia mengambil dua topi didalam tas yang sudah ia bawa sejak tadi. Ia mengenakan topi tersebut dan memakaikan satu topi lagi yang ia punya pada Jungkook. "kita harus menyamar, kau ingat tempat yang akan kita datangi, kan?" kata taehyung mengingatkan soal kantor polisi yang ada didekat sana. Jungkook mengangguk dan membenarkan topinya.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju lokasi mereka. Mereka memilih menaiki bus sampai akhirnya mereka turun disalah satu halte. Mereka melanjutkan dengan berjalan, melewati beberpapa blok rumah sampai disebuah tempat perbelanjaan besar yang telah sepi karena sudah malam dan tempat itu tutup. Taehyung dengan santai memanjat pagar besi dan melompat untuk sampai diparkir luas dari tempat perbelanjaan itu. Jungkook mengikutinya "kenapa lewat sini?" tanya Jungkook

"karena jalan ini tak memutar, jadi akan lebih cepat" jawab Taehyung, mereka menuju sebrang parkir tersebut lalu sedikit berbelok menuju samping tempat perbelanjaan tersebut, disana ada lahan lagi untuk taman kecil, ada beberapa bangku dan permainan anak disana. Taehyung kembali memanjat pagar besi sampai saat ia sudah diatas pagar dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh... tapi ia tak merasakan sakit?

"kalau memanjat hati-hati..." Taehyung memerah melihat Jungkook. Ia ditangkap oleh Jungkook rupanya, ia memerah melihat Jungkook dengan kacamata bulat dan topi membuatnya semakin jelas melihat wajah tampan itu

 _Shit!_ "L-lepaskan aku!"Taehyung memberontak. Dengan segera Jungkook menurunkannya dari kedua lengannya. Taehyung merapikan dirinya "kita ada misi! Ingat!" kata Taehyung yang hanya diangguki malas Jungkook. Kali Ini Taehyung berhasil memanjat, dan Jungkook tak dapat masalah sama sekali. Mereka sampai disebuah gang yang cukup luas, gang itu menghadap langsung dengan pagar besi yang baru mereka panjat, mereka hanya menutupinya dengan kayu, jadi anak-anak tak penasaran dengan gang ini dan tak memanjat pagar berbahaya itu. Sayangnya Yoongi adalah penyelundup yang ahli, ia selalu menemukan jalan tercepat yang tak pernah orang tau, jadi Taehyung sangat bersyukur mencuri peta tempat _basecamp_ _Crabby_ dari Yoongi, Ia menulis semua jalur dengan tepat jadi Taehyung tak perlu repot-repot berputar didepan untuk sampai di gang ini. Mereka mengendapendap menuju ujung gang tersebut yang merupakan jalan. Taehyung menengok keluar dan segera mendorong Jungkook bersembunyi ditempat sampah. Ternyata seseorang baru saja lewat, orang dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang mereka temui tadi siang. "ternyata benar disini" kata Jungkook

"aku tau Yoongi _hyung_ bisa diandalkan, ia punya banyak peta! Beruntung ia mengurutkannya sesuai _alphabet_ " kata Taehyung memasukkan peta kecil itu kedalam kantong jaketnya. Ia tau bangunan disampingnya adalah _basecamp_ -nya, Taehyung melihat ada tangga diatas mereka, tangga besi yang menggantung yang terhubung dengan tangga zigzag. Ia melompat dan meraih tangga besi tersebut dan memanjat nya menuju tangga zigzag diatasnya, tentu Jungkook terus mengikutinya, sampai dia berhenti disalah satu pintu yang ada disetiap sisi tangga zigzag tersebut. Taehyung membukanya dan menemukan satu lorong kosong "Dibawah baru tempat mereka, lantai ini tak digunakan lagi" jelas Taehyung yang langsung diangguki Jungkook

Mereka melewati beberapa ruangan tua dan kosong itu, beberapa pintu telah rusah dan terbuka begitu saja. Mereka mendekati tangga pelan-pelan, sampai mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dengan cepat mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan disamping tangga dan menutup pintu. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang mendengar lankah-demi langkah.

" **kau yakin?"**

" **sepertinya aku mendengar suara? Argh! Mungkin hanya kucing atau tikus.."**

" **mungkin hantu~~"**

" **Yak! Jangan bercanda!"**

Jungkook dan Taehyung mendengarkan dalam diam, saat percakapan itu selesai mereka mulai mengela nafas lega. Mereka ada di satu ruangan kosong dengan beberapa barang yang tertutup oleh kain putih, debu dan sarang laba-laba. "huft..." Taehyung melihat sekeliling. Sura langkahnya menimbulkan decitan kecil yang membuat Jungkook risih

" _hyung_ pelan-pelan... kayu-kayu ini sudah tua" kata Jungkook memperingatkan Taehyung

"tenang... ini tak_"

 **KRRAAAKKK!** Tiba-tiba saja lantai dibawah Taehyung patah!

"TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook berlari kearah Taehyung dan segera menangkap tangan Taehyung, ia membalik tubuh Taehyung dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbentur lantai kayu ruangan dibawah ruangan mereka tadi. Ia memeluk Taehyung erat dan tak membiarkan satu kayu pun melukai Taehyung. Asap memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Taehyung terbatuk dan segera bangkit "Jungkook-ah!" Ia melihat Jungkook yang ada dibawahnya dengan tubuh berdebu _Tae juga berdebu_ "jungkook-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Jungkook mencoba bangkit dan menyingkar kayu yang hampir menimpa kepala Taehyung, ia melindunginya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang penuh debu "Iyaa... aku tak apa" jawabnya

"tangan kirimu!" Setelah mengatakannya Jungkook menengok tangan kirinya. Sebuah kayu tipis menancap disana

"auw..." Jungkook baru sadar dan baru berasakan sakitnya "harusnya kau diam saja" katanya

Taehyung meraih tangan itu dan mengambil satu cairan _antibiotic_. Ia mengambil kayu itu, dan mendapat renspon ringisan kecil dari Jungkook. Ia menyiram luka itu dengan sedikit _antibiotic,_ lalu memerban tangan itu dengan perban yang ia bawa. "I-ini akan membantu... tapi kau harus tetap kedokter!" kata Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengangguk

"tenang Jin _hyung_ kan ada" Jungkook melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan topinya. Ia menemukannya disamping kanannya tak terlalu jauh. "beruntung kacamatanya tak pecah" kata Jungkook memperbaiki posisi kacamata bulat yang diberikan Jimin

"Yak! Kau harusnya peduli pada dirimu! Bukan barang buatan Park sialan itu!" kata Taehyung memukul kepala Jungkook.

Yang dipukul hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis "kau khawatir, ya?"

"Brisik!" Taehyung bangkit dan merapikan dirinya dari debu. Ia melihat sekitar ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Ruangan itu penuh dengan lampu berwarna biru tua, Tahyung mencoba melihat sekeliling sambil berjalan, suara decitannya tak separah yang barusan. Jungkook juga bangkit setelah merapikan dirinya. Ia ikut melihat-lihat, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya pintu utama untuk keluar. Ia memantau dengan cermat, ia bisa dengar beberapa langkah kaki dan percakapan seseorang diluar. Kelihatannya ruangan ini kedap suara, karena ia tak terlalu mendengar jelas suara diluar. Ditambah tak ada yang curiga dengan suara runtuhan tadi.

Taehyung menemukan satu ruangan lain, ia membukanya dan hanya menemukan sebuah ruangan seperti laboratorium tua. Banyak cairan aneh dilantai, beberapa gelas pecah, dan beberapa botol kecil yang tak Taehyung ketahui isisnya. Ia melihat satu meja dengan banyak kertas, kertas-kertas berdebu, ia sedikit menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang menurutnya tak berguna, sampai ia menemukan satu dokumen diantara tumpukan kertas yang menarik perhatiannya " _Human Experiment?_ " Ia menaikkan alis kirinya, lalu membuka dokumen tersebut "Mengubah memori dengan sengatan listrik, mengubah gelombang otak dan merusak syaraf... menghilangkan ingatan subjek... mengubah sikap? apa ini?" Ia memeriksa dokumen tersebut tapi tak menemukan siapa pemiliknya, Ia membaca lagi karena penasaran

" _hyung_!" Panggilan Jungkook menghancurkan konsentrasinya. "Kau dimana? Cepatlah kemari!" Taehyung segera meletakkan dokumen itu kedalam tasnya, lalu berlari kearah Jungkook

" _wae?_ " tanya Taehyung

Jungkook menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka masuk kesatu ruangan dan hampir ketahuan. Seorang pria yang baru sampai dilantai itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia melihat satu ruangan yang baru saja Jungkook dan Taehyung masuki. Taehyung dan Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya, tanpa sengaja Taehyung menabrak meja kecil dan menjatuhkan satu botol kaca yang ada diatasnya " _Shit!"_ umpat Taehyung.

Pria itu semakin yakin pada kecurigaannya lalu dengan keras membuka pintu ruangan itu "siapa huh!" Ia melihat sekitar dan tak menemukan apa pun. Ia masuk dan hanya menemukan serpihan botol kaca di lantai, ia mulai merasa aneh dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Dilangit-langit ruangan terlihat Jungkook yang mati-matian menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya menapak pada dua kayu disamping kanan dan kirinya, membentuk huruf X dilangit-langit ruangan yang kucup tinggi itu. Taehyung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibawah salah satu sofa yang ada dibelakang meja yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. "Huftt... aman..."

Jungkook turun perlahan mendahulukan kedua kakinya, lalu turun dengan selamat "argh... untung kacamatanya tak lepas..." Ia menaikkan kecamatanya yang hampir lepas

"untungnya..." Taehyung ikut bernafas lega "jadi kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook langsung mengingatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada disamping ruangan itu yang saling terhubung. Mereka menemukan beberapa koper disana, mereka segera membukanya. Beberapa tumpukan map "ini... surat tanah!"

"tapi kita belum tau ini asli atau bukan" Jungkook melihatnya dengan lensa kacamatnya. Hanya ia yang bisa lihat benda itu bekerja seperti scanner, lalu satu kata _Fail_ tertera disana "ini bukan... ini semua palsu" jawab Jungkook

" _w-what?_ " Taehyung melempar koper itu kesal "jadi dimana yang asli..." ia merutuk kesal

"mungkin... !" Jungkook merasakan ada yang aneh kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia terjatuh begitu saja, dan Taehyung segera menagkapnya

"Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung panik. Ia mencium bau obat bius, Taehyung melihat sekitar yang mulai sedikit berasap. Jungkook sensitive terhadap bau, jadi jika memberikannya gas bius ia akan langsung pingsan, berbeda dengan Taehyung, ia malah baik-baik saja. Semua semakin berkabut "percuma membiusku! Tak akan berhasil..." kata Taehyung masih tetap waspada

" **ke-kenapa?!"**

Taehyung menajamkan matanya, ia mengambil pistolnya dan memasang _Suppressor-_ nya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya dengan pasti "aku sudah sering menghadapi bermacam-macam obat... jadi jika kau memberiku obat bius dengan dosis ini... itu tak akan berhasil" Taehyung menekan pelatuk pistolnya, peluru itu menembus kabut tipis itu dan mengenai satu orang

" _ **shit**_ **!"**

 _Ada yang lain!_ Taehyung kembali mengarahkan pistolnya. Ia menembak dengan suara tipis, lalu tepat lagi mengenai seseorang "SIAPA LAGI!" Ia berteriak cukup keras untuk memastikan. Ia merasakan satu jarum suntik mengenai bahunya, ia langsung terjatuh begitu merasakan obat pelumpuh dalam dosis tinggi mulai menyerang otaknya "s-sial..." pandangannya kabur pada sebuah kaki yang menapak didepannya, lalu semua gelap baginya...

* * *

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing tapi kesadarannya sudah kembali. Ia meleguh kesakitan karena bahunya sepertinya membentur kayu, Taehyung merasa ganjal karena tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terikat. Tangannya terikat kebelakang disebuah tiang, kakinya juga diikat cukup kuat. " _what the..._ " Taehyung melihat kearah kirinya, disana ada Jungkook yang terikat dan masih pingsan

"kau sudah sadar?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Seseorang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Taehyung yang terikat disebuah tiang, cahaya lampu menyinari wajahnya membuat Taehyung dengan jelas melihat wajah. "eee..." Taehyung bingung harus bicara apa

"Heuh, bocah jaman sekarang memang mengganggu"

Taehyung melihat penampilan orang didepannya. Dari atas hingga bawah, eum... yah, bagaimana ya? Taehyung ingin sekali tertawa dengan dandanan pria didepannya. Ramput tipis yang diberi gel cukup banyak dan membuatnya sangat licin kebelakang, baju longgar lengan panjang yang menunjukkan dada kurus, celana super ketat, dan jangan lupakan satu syal berbulu pink yang ia balut dilehernya. Tawa Taehyung makin tak tertahankan melihat kaca mata super bulat tanpa lensa yang ia kenakan "Pfftt!" Taehyung tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia bahkan tak tau yang didepannya ini pria atau manusia jadi-jadian

"berani kau tertawa!" orang itu menendang perut Taehyung dengar keras

Taehyung membungkuk tapi itu tak mengehentikan tawanya "BWAHAHAHAHA! Dandanan macam apa itu?! hahaha!" Taehyung terus tertawa dan tak peduli dengan pukulan dan tendangan dari orang didepannya, ia malah merasa sakit karena perutnya keram tertawa. "auw... huhuhu perutku... kkkk" Ia masih tertawa pelan sampai mengeluarkan air mata

"berani sekali kau bocah menghina ku!" Orang itu lelah dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Taehyung baru menyadari orang itu memakai _Wedges_ yang cukup tinggi. Tawanya kembali pecah memenuhi ruangan

"Ahahaha! Arghh... hahaha bunuh saja aku... kkk" Taehyung benar-benar kram perut saat ini. Semua yang ada disana hanya melihat heran Taehyung, Ia benar-benar kesakitan hanya dengan tertawa. Itu lah alasan kenapa ia diberi julukan _'_ _ **Crazy alien'**_ Itu karena tinggah dan tindakannya yang sulit orang mengerti.

Orang tadi duduk disofanya dan menghela nafas panjang "jangan kau kira aku tak mengenal kalian" katanya. Seorang pria melepas topi miliknya dan milik Jungkook yang masih pingsan "Kalian berdua anggota **BANGTAN** _ **,**_ benar kan?" Katanya lagi sambil menumpuh kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya. Ia mencoba untuk fokus kembali "yah... nama kami cukup terkenal rupanya" katanya santai

"heh, tapi tak kusangka mereka punya anggota bocah tak berguna" kata pria itu mengejek

Taehyung sama sekali tak terpancing "Yah, umurku tak beda jauh dengan salah satu anggotanya, yang bocah itu anak disampingku, ia baru 11 bulan masuk" jelas Taehyung dengan wajah tenang "jadi baiklah padanya... memberikannya kabut bius benar-benar hal keterlaluan, jika kalian melakukan itu... ia akan menirunya dan membius satu rumah..." Taehyung mulai membuka mulut cerewetnya "apa jadinya kalau satu rumah kena bius, apa lagi ia masih muda, ia pasti akan melakukan hal esktrim. Ah! Bagaimana kalau dia mencuri kaset _Resident Evil 7_ yang baru kami beli. Hmm... _Ani,_ yang lebih parah ia akan mencuri _XBOX_ milikku! Ah! _Andwe! Andwe!_ Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kalian tau betapa berharganya benda itu bagiku? Kalian tau? Rumah kami itu membosankan! Semua selalu sibuk, karena itu_" Taehyung terus mengoceh dan mengabaikan wajah kesal dari pria yang menghajarnya barusan

"Yak..." Pria itu membuka suara

"_ Arkh! Apa lagi saat ia mulai marah! Ia benar-benar jelek saat marah! Lalu _hyung_ kami yang penggila uang, heh... aku bingung dengannya selalu begitu, uang, uang, seperti tak ada hal lain, harusnya_" Taehyung tak menghiraukannya dan terus bicara

"Yak!" pria itu kembali membuka suara cukup keras

"_haah... aku ingat saat kami semua pergi ke paris, Ia memainkan piano dengan saat indah! Aku sangat menyukai-nya saat main piano, tanganya itu benar-benar_"

"YAK! BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUT!" kata Pria itu dengan amarah meledak

Taehyung langsung diam, didalam hatinya ia tertawa puas orang didepannya terbawa emosi. Pria tadi langsung terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia tampak menyesal menangkap Taehyung, "apa kau tak mau tau kenapa kami kemari?" tanya Taehyung

"tutup mulutmu, breksek!"

"huwaa! _Ajushi,_ rupanya kau bisa marah?" Taehyung memancing lagi

Pria tadi terdiam, lalu bangkit dari duduknya "apa kau bilang? _Ajushi..._ Berani sekali! Memanggilku _Ajushi!"_ Ia kembali meledak, ia melebarkan kakinya dan mengambils sebuah pose seksi_menurutnya_ "Dipuja! Disembah! Dan ditinggikan semua orang! Min Sing Ah! Ketua _Crabby gangsta_ yang paling dipuja semua ketua _Gangsta!_ " ia kembali berpose 'seksi', dan beberapa orang berpura-pura menyembahnya

"PFFT! HUUAAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Taehyung sekali lagi pecah. Ia tertawa sangat keras kali ini, bahkan sampai tertawanya tak terdengar, dan tenggorokannya terasa serak. Wajahnya banjir air mata, perutnya benar-benar sakit kali ini "ke-ketua katanya... hahaha... dengan pakaian begitu? Ketua katanya ahahaha!" Taehyung benar-benar kesakitan saat ini _Karena tertawa_.

Jungkook merasa terusik dan perlahan mulai bangun, Ia melihat kedepan ada beberapa orang dan pria berpakaian aneh, Jungkook menengok kearah kanannya dan menemukan Taehyung tergeletak lemas dengan mata sembab " _hyung!_ Kau kenapa?! Dan kenapa kita diikat?!" Jungkook bangun dengan panik. Kacamatanya bahkan longgar sedikit

"j-jungkook ah... bangunkan aku jika sudah pagi..." Perut Taehyung seperti dililit dan ia tergeletak seketika.

Jungkook langsung panik " _hyung_!"

"kau sudah sa_" Pria tadi melihat kearah Jungkook. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ada yang aneh, Jungkook melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan syok, rambut berantakan, dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang masih ia kenakan "AHH!" Pria itu terduduk sambil memegangi dada dan kepalanya. _Tampannya!_

Jungkook masih bingung. Tapi jika kondisinya terikat dan Taehyung yang tersiksa, Jungkook menyimpulkan kalau mereka sangat berbahaya, mengingat Taehyung yang tak mudah kalah hanya karena disiksa, Ia yakin kalau mereka menyiksa Taehyung dengan sangat sadis. Tangan Jungkook merayap ditanah dan menemukan potongan kayu tipis diantara debu. Ia perlahan membuka ikatannya tanpa ada yang melihat

"kau!" Pria itu menunjuk Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam dengan wajah syok. Pria tadi mendekatinya dan menunduk, membuat posisi mereka sejajar "mungkin ini takdir!" Ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook

 _Sial! Ia pasti mencoba membuatku bicara!._ Jungkook mencoba diam, dan melihat keadaan. Siksaan mereka pasti sangat keras _menurut Jungkook_ jadi ia harus berhati-hati

"ketua!"

"ketua! Dia musuh!" Semua anggota _Crabby_ berusaha menyingkirkannya

"Brisik! Pergi kalian!" kata Pria itu tak menjauh dari Jungkook

Jungkook masih diam dan tak begerah. Tali nya hampir saja lepas _jadi dia ketuanya, yang membuat Tae hyung jadi begitu,_ pikir Jungkook. Orang-orang itu terdiam tak bisa berbuat banyak. Jungkook berhasil melepaskannya "Kita berdua ditakdirkan bersama, bertemu dalam tragedy yang indah" Pria itu membuat berbagai macam kata puitis. Sampai Jungkook menarik lehernya, membalik badan pria itu, dan mengarahkan pisau belati yang ia simpan dicelananya. "kyaa!" _Pikirkan sendiri-_-._

"lepaskan kami dan serahkan surat tanahnya" ancam Jungkook

"beraninya!" Seseorang mengeluarkan pistol miliknya

"kau! Jangan lakukan atau kubunuh kau!" Sang ketua mengancam. Jungkook tak mengerti jadi ia hanya bisa diam. "lakukan apa yang dia katakan cepat!" katanya. Anggotanya terpaksa menurut dan mengambil beberapa koper. "masukkan dalam mobil cepat!" para anggota hanya menurut ucapan ketua mereka

"cepat buka ikatan di kakiku" kata Jungkook

Pria itu menurut _ah! Benar-benar keren!_ Katanya dalam hati. Ia melepasnya dan melihat Jungkook "benar-benar tragedy... kita berdua..." katanya kembali bertumpu pada dada bidang Jungkook

Jungkook ingin muntah mencium baunya, Ia benar-benar sensitive terhadap bau, jadi ia tak bisa mencium bau sembarangan karena baunya akan sangat kuat dipenciuman Jungkook. Ia menyingkirkan pria itu dan beralih keTaehyung yang sudah pingsan. " _hyung_..." Jungkook mengusap wajah Taehyung dan melepaskan ikatan Taehyung. Pria disampingnya cemburu. Jungkook membawa Taehyung keatas punggungnya, lalu menggendongnya.

"semua siap, ketua!" seorang kembali setelah menyiapkan mobil. Sang ketua hanya diam.

"bagus lah... kalian aneh" kata Jungkook membawa Taehyung kearah pintu keluar, sampai beberapa orang menghalanginya " _mwoya?"_ Jungkook bingung

"kau tak boleh pergi" Jungkook menengok melihat pria yang tadi mendekatinya "kau tak boleh pergi dengan pria itu!" katanya dengan nada manja

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung " _what?_ "

"ada syaratnya jika kau mau pergi..." ia mengeluarkan dua jari, yang berarti dua syarat "kau pergi sendiri dan meninggalkannya" ia menutup satu jarinya "atau kalian bisa pergi tapi kau harus menikahiku" katanya tersenyum

" _WHAT?!_ Kau gila ya?!" kata Jungkook.

"kau yang tentukan... atau" Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, membuat semua anggotanya disana mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Jungkook "aku akan bunuh pria itu"

Jungkook terdesak. Ia sedang menggendong Taehyung saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak membuka mulut dan tangan pria itu berubah. Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari dan membalik meja kayu yang ada diujung ruangan tersebut, ia berlindung disana sampai deretan tembakan menuju kearahnya. Jungkook tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bawa belatinya saat ini. Ia menurunkan Taehyung disampingnya

Taehyung sadar saat ia mendengar deretan tembakan tanpa henti. Ia terkejut saat tau ada disebuah meja terbalik dan deretan peluru terus mengincar mereka. "Yak! Apa yang terjadi!" tanya Taehyung dengan suara cukup keras

"aku juga tak mengerti!" jawab Jungkook

Taehyung mengambil pistolnya, kalau tau begini ia bawa cadangan pistol dan _Magazen box_. Ia hanya punya satu pistol dan satu _Magazen box_. "haah... tetap disini" kata Taehyung

"kau mau apa?" tanya Jungkook

"heh... hanya... bersenang-senang" jawab Taehyung. Ia baru menggunakan 2 dari 20. Jadi ia hanya punya 38 kesempatan satu sengah menit untuk mengganti _Magazen_. Ia mendengar jarak, jumlah dan berapa lama mereka akan mengganti, ia bisa pastikan ada 19 orang ditambah satu boss yang membuatnya hampir mati karena tertawa. Ia dengar satu berhenti menembak dan segera keluar mengarahkan pistolnya kedepan dan menembah 2 orang sekaligus, Ia kembali bersembunyi disatu sofa tua saat peluru-peluru itu menembakinya. "sial!" Taehyung bersiap dan berlari dari sana, Ia menggapai sebuah kursi dan melempar-nya sambil menembah 2 orang. 3 orang terkena kursi dan terjatuh. Ia bersembunyi dibalik salah satu sofa lain. Ia mendengar suara itu berhenti dan keluar untuk maju kedepan. Menembakin pria yang terjatuh dan menembak pria yang hampir mengenainya.

Ia terkejut ada orang lain yang menembakinya dan menghindar dengan mudah. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah belakang seorang pria didepannya. Membalik tubuh pria dibelakang, ia memukul pria didepannya dengan pistol yang ia pegang dan menjadikannya tameng untuk melindunginya dari tembakan-tembakan pria yang tersisa. Ia terus menghindar dan menyerang 2-3 orang lalu melempar tubuh yang ia bawa dan menembak satu pria, semua tewas tertembak sampai hanya tinggal satu yang tersisa. Ia berlari kearahnya dan mengarahkan pistol itu, Pria itu gemetaran. Taehyung menekan pelatuk pitolnya

...

Tak terjadi apa pun...

Pria itu berkeringat dingin menatap ujung pistol yang diarahkan padanya. Taehyung menekannya sekali lagi dan tetap tak terjadi apa pun "Auw! _Shit!_ Kenapa harus habis!" kata Taehyung kesal. Pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Taehyung sebelum sebuah belati menancap tepat dikepalanya. Jungkook yang melakukannya, dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya " _thanks"_ Jawab Taehyung sambil mengganti _Magazen-_ nya

Jungkook mengambil kembali pisaunya dan mereka menatap sang boss. Ia tampak sangat santai dan sesekali berteriak seperti gadis SMA. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menatap bingung "kalian kira anggotaku hanya mereka?" Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh pria-pria bersenjata, Jungkook dan Taehyung terpojok, punggung mereka saling bertemu "Kalian tak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah" kata sang boss aneh itu

"cih!" Lalu apa gunannya Taehyung menghitung kalau diruangan itu ada 30 orang lebih. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang "kalian benar-benar menjengkelkan..." kata Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan pistolnya begitu saja

"Suamiku~" sang boss masih menaruh hati pada Jungkook, dan _namja_ muda itu hanya diam tak mengerti. Ia juga tak menanggapi karena menurutnya itu bukan untuknnya. Ia mengikuti tindakan Taehyung dan menjatuhkan pisaunya, membuat pisau itu menancap dilantai. "jangan lukai milikku!" kata sang boss.

Taehyung menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu ia bisa rasakan tangan Jungkook menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Para pria itu mengarahkan pistol mereka ke Taehyung "aku akan terus bersamamu _hyung_ " kata-kata Jungkook membuat jantung Taehyung berdetak kencang. Ia mempererat tangannya. Lalu mereka menutup mata mereka begitu merasakan kalau seribu peluru siap bersarang ditubuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

 **BBEET!**

Semua lampu mati. Semua yang ada didalam mulai panik, lalu seseorang merasakan ada yang menyerangnya "ARRGGH!"seseorang berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa suara muncul dan membuat semua panik. "uwaaa!" seseorang yang panik dengan membabi buta menembak kesegala arah, membuat biasan-biasan cahaya terang menyinari ruangan itu hanya dalam beberapa detik. Semua orang mulai panik dan mulai menembak kesegala arah. Taehyung merasakan tangan Jungkook menariknya dan membuatnya tiarap dilantai. Semua teriakan dan tembakan berakhir diruangan gelap itu...

Perlahan lampu menyala, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung membuka mata mereka dan menemukan tiga pasang kaki ada didepan mereka " _well..._ menyerahlan sekarang" Mereka kenal jelas dengan suara itu, mereka bangkit

Dan mendapati Jimin, Jin dan Yoongi ada didepan mereka. Jin dengan jaket hitam panjang dengan tangan kanan yang memegang belati yang berlumuran darah, Jimin dengan jaket hitam putih dan membawa satu pistol _heckler_ dan Yoongi dengan baju lengan panjang membawa senjata laras panjang _M16_. Terlihat sang boss terduduk ketakutan didepan mereka, "Lebih baik menyerah dan serahkan surat tanah nya" kata Jimin meletakkan pistolnya kembali kedalam jaketnya.

Sang boss ketakutan setengah mati melihat Jin, "j-jangan bunuh aku... kumohon" katanya

Jin tersenyum "aku tak akan membunuhmu... _actually, not today"_ kata-kata Jin membuat pria itu merinding ketakutan

"aku akan cek mobilnya" Yoongi dengan enteng membawa senjatanya bertumpu dibahunya lalu berjalan menuju mobil

Jimin membawa pria tadi untuk diikat ditiang, sedang Jin sibuk membersihkan tangannya dan pisau yang ia pegang "bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Taehyung

"kau fikir rumahku tak memiliki _cctv?_ " Taehyung menyadari kebodohannya dan menunduk mengusap kepalanya "sudah lah... intinya disini kalian selamat. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu..." kata Jin meletakkan pisaunya ditempat pisau yang tergantung di sabuk celananya. "aku dengar ada yang bilang aku jelek saat marah"

Taehyung berinding ditempat. "e-e.. _ani_ bukan itu maksutku _hyung_! Kau jangan marah! Itu hanya trik! Ingat? Trik?" kata Taehyung menenangkan _hyung_ -nya itu.

"aku tak marah kok... Kim Taehyung!" Jin menarik Taehyung dan mengunci kepala Taehyung dengan gerakan cepat. "Berani sekali kau, huh?! Tak ku beri makan dan uang jajan baru tau rasa, kau!" Jin mempererat kunciannya membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu sesak napas

" _m-mian... mian hyung!_ " Taehyung dengan susah payah bicara, tapi Jin tak mendengarkannya.

Jungkook mendekati Jimin yang telah membereskan pria yang tak jelas tadi "apa kau mengatakan kepada mereka?" tanya Jungkook

" _aniyo_ , mereka tau sendiri" Jimin memeriksa _hanphone_ miliknya, dan membuka sesuatu yang Jungkook tak tau

"lalu..." Jungkook memandang Jimin "apa mereka tau kau yang memberikan peralatan pada kami? Dan membiarkan kami disini? Jin _hyung_ terlihat sama sekali tak marah padamu" Seketika Jimin terdiam, lalu tersenyum aneh

"intinya kalian selamat" Ia memegang pundak Jungkook dan berjalan menuju tempat Yoongi. Jungkook terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa aneh. Ia tau kalau rumah Jin penuh dengan _cctv_ , ia hanya tak mau memberitau Taehyung. Tapi aneh rasanya mereka tetap membiarkan Jimin ikut menolong mereka, iya kan? Seperti mereka tak tau kalau Jimin yang membiarkan kedua orang itu pergi dan memberikan peralatan kepada mereka. Artinya ia tak tertangkap _cctv_ sama sekali.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, mungkin itu karena Jimin _hacker_ , ia pasti meretas semua _cctv_ , makanya ia tau kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap pergi. Ia juga mengubah semua _cctv_ sehingga ia tak terlihat keluar dan menemui Jungkook dan Taehyung. Tapi untuk apa? Apa ia sengaja? Jungkook tak terlalu peduli, ia bersyukur Taehyung selamat. Ia beralih pada Taehyung yang masih dicekik oleh Jin, Jungkook putuskan memisahkan mereka sebelum Taehyung benar-benar mati.

...

...

Zelo menurunkan beberapa barangnya, Ia sudah mengepak semua barangnya dan bersiap pergi. Zelo tersenyum melihat tokonya, semua kenangan selama disini ia tak akan pernah lupakan. Zelo sesekali menangis, Ia ingin tetap disini tapi itu tak mungkin. Seoul adalah tempat menyenangkan, tapi kelihatannya ia harus kembali kepada orang tuanya. Mungkin ia akan merepotkan mereka mulai sekarang...

 _ **Knok! Knok!**_

Zelo menengok kebelakang menuju pintu masuk tokonya " _ne?_ _nuguya?_ " Tak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran ia berjalan menuju depan tokonya dan membuka pintu. Ini sudah larut malam, mungkin sebentar lagi matahari akan muncul. Ia menengok kebawah dan menemukan sebuah koper hitam. Zelo mulai merinding, tapi ia penasaran dengan koper tersebut. Ia merendahkan dirinya dan duduk disana, Zelo mengambil koper tersebut dan membuka kuncinya. Jantungnya berdetak hebat, bisa jadi isinya mayat? Atau bom? Zelo berketingat dingin. Ia dengan cepat membukanya, menghilangkan rasa takutnya

Ia sangat terkejut mendapati isinya bukan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan melainkan uang. Setumpuk uang dan satu map coklat. Zelo terlihat bingung, ia mengambil map coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Zelo semakin terkejut menemukan surat tanah tokonya dan satu pucuk surat "I-ini!" Ia melihat surat tanah nya dan mengambil surat yang ada disatu map yang sama dengan surat tanahnya

" _kami kembalikan uangmu dan surat tanahmu. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu takut orang-orang penagih hutang itu kembali, karena mereka sudah ditangani oleh kami. Semua uang itu milikmu yang kau berikan kepada mereka, jadi jangan takut kalau kau disangka pencuri, karena itu bukan uang orang lain. Berbahagialah dan tetap semangat!" – from: Unknown_

Zelo membuka matanya lebar membacanya. Air mata mengalir deras dimatanya, ia mulai menangis. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya kuat dan mulai berdoa dan berterima kasih. Zelo tak tau harus bagaimana tapi ia terus menangis mengingatnya, ia beberapa kali menampar pipinya dan berharap itu bukan mimpi. Tapi semua nyata, uang dan surat tanahnya kembali, itu artinya ia masih bisa tinggal disini! Dengan raut sedih bercampur bahagia, ia kembali kedalam toko sekaligus rumahnya itu. Membawa koper hitam dan suat tanahnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang yang tersenyum melihat Zelo terlihat terlalu bahagia. Lalu kedua orang yang tak lain adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook itu pergi dari sana, mereka menaiki mobil yang digunakan untuk mengantar koper-koper kepada pemilik mereka. Yup, mereka mengambil semua uang dan menemukan daftar uang pemilik toko yang berinfestasi kepada _crabby._ Dan mereka putuskan mengembalikan semua uang itu kepada pemiliknya beserta surat tanahnya, ada yang masih bertahan ditempat karena belum tergusur, ada yang sudah pergi kekampung halaman mereka. Berkat bantuan Hoseok, mereka bisa kembalikan uang-uang itu dengan jumlah yang pas _meski mereka harus menambahkan sedikit yang kurang. Itu adalah hal yang paling Hoseok benci_ dan Jimin membantu menemukan rumah pemilik toko yang telah tergusur dan pindah.

Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk melakukan itu, mereka bahkan memanggil Namjoon dan Hoseok untuk datang kesana dan merapikan semuanya. Namjoon akhirnya melihat ketua _Crabby,_ Namjoon tak pernah bertemu dengannya, makanya ia merasa aneh saat pertama kali bertemu. Setelah semua beres dikoper masing-masing mereka mengantarkan-nya, terpisah menjadi dua grub. Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Yoongi, lalu Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jimin. Mereka cukup senang melihat wajah bahagia dari para pemilik surat tanah tersebut, bahkan yang sudah pindah pun ikut menangis bahagia. Taehyung dan Jungkook sangat lega sekarang. Setelah mengembalikan semuanya, Jimin menghapus semua data _crabby_ dan menghapus iklan mereka, ia bahkan melaporkan semua penjahat itu kepolisi _lagi_.

Bangtan baru kembali jam 8 pagi, dan terlihat mereka sangat lelah mengantar semua koper itu. Jin dan Namjoon yang tadinya mau marah, mengurungkan niat mereka dan memilih tidur dikamar mereka. Yoongi sudah tertidur duluan di sofa ruang tengah, ia menjadikan paha Jimin bantal karena Jimin dan juga Hoseok ikut tertidur disana. Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya dan Hoseok tampak tenang tak terusik sama sekali.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berbaring dikarpet ruang tengah didepan Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi. Sebelum Hoseok tidur, ia menyelimuti kedua _maknae_ -nya itu, lalu duduk disamping Jimin dan tertidur setelahnya. Mereka melalui hari yang berat dan Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah puas dengan hasilnya, sekarang mereka akan beristirahat sehari dari semua kesibukan mereka, dan berharap kedepannya akan lebih baik

* * *

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Don't forget Review... (Up on 1:07 AM)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

 **Seoul, Friday 10 March 2017**

Club selalu jadi tempat ramai saat malam. Terlihat salah satu club mulai ramai dikunjungi banyak orang, entah itu wanita atau pria, tak peduli dengan siapa yang mereka tabrak, semua saling mengikuti alunan music yang sangat keras disana. Meminum banyak alcohol hingga mereka hilang akal dan berbuat sesukanya. Beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi meliukkan tubuh mereka dan menggesek bokong seksi mereka didepan orang lain, tapi tak ada yang keberatan, semua tetap asik mengikuti alunan music.

Sang Dj sibuk mengatur lagunya, dan sesekali melompat mengikuti lagunya. Dj malam ini, adalah V. Itu hanya nama panggung, nama aslinya adalah Kim Taehyung. Yup, itu Taehyung. Ia memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Saat pertengahan, ia menurunkan nada music, lalu ia membuatnya kencang dan membuat satu ruangan melompat. " _this special perfoment from Baby G!"_ Taehyung memanggil seseorang untuk naik keatas panggung kecil yang ada disana. Lalu seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup tinggi, mengenakan _Hoodie_ putih, celana putih dan berambut Hitam kecoklatan. Ia menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang membuat semua berteriak histeris

Ia memulai _dance_ enerjik-nya, membuat semua yang melihat terkagum. Sampai ia menarik _Hoodie_ yang ia kenakan keatas, dan membukanya. Melemparnya kesembarang arah dan merobek kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang ia pakai dibalik _Hoodie_ nya tadi

"KYYAAAA!"

Semua wanita berteriak histeris. Ia meliukkan tubuhnya menunjukkan _abs_ sempurna dan sebuah Tato dengan tulisan kanji jepang kebawah, yang ada dibagian samping perutnya. Arti dari tulisan itu adalah _**youth is fleeting**_. Pria itu tak lain adalah Park Jimin, Ia berhenti dan semua bersorak. Jimin tersenyum puas dengan aksinya

" _Now form No Chu!"_

Taehyung kembali memanggil seseorang. Jimin memanggil sesorang, tapi kelihatannya orang itu tak mau keluar. Dengan terpaksa Taehyung keluar dari tempatnya dan mendorong pria yang ia panggil menuju panggung. Alunan musih masih memabukkan semua orang, dan beberapa orang sangat menanti penampilan berikutnya. Akhirnya Jimin dan Taehyung berhasil mendorong pria itu kepanggung, Pria tinggi dengan paras tampan, ia memakai jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana hitam. Taehyung menaikkan suara music-nya agar orang itu memulai aksinya.

Dengan wajah tak terlalu senang pria itu mulai _dance_ -nya. Tubuh kekar itu terus mengikuti alunan music dan membuat semua orang bersorak senang. Ia melakukannya cukup enerjik, dan terlihat kemeja yang ia kenakan tak begtiu sesuai ukuran tubuhnya, sampai saat sampai digerakan terakhir semua kancing kemeja itu lepas, dan menunjukkan perut ber- _abs_ yang lebih kekar ketimbang Jimin.

" _OH MY GOOD!"_

" _KYYYAAAA!"_

Semua berteriak histeris melihatnya. Pria itu Jungkook. Ia tampak tak terlalu senang, ia hendak turun, tapi melihat reaksi kecewa para penonton, ia hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan _dance_ nya. Rencana Jimin dan Taehyung berhasil, mereka memang sengaja memberikan kemeja itu kepada Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook ada dipanggung klub, jadi mereka merencanakan satu hal yang akan membuat semua berteriak, jadi mereka merencanakan menunjukan _abs_ milik Jungkook.

Dari sebuah ruangan terlihat dua orang pria tengah memperhatikan mereka. Ruangan itu ada dilantai dua klub itu, ruangan kedap suara dengan satu jendela besar satu arah agar yang didalam bisa menyaksikan apa yang ada dipanggung. Hanya ada 5 ruangan seperti itu dan itu hanya untuk VVIP. Di lantai kedua klub itu adalah 5 ruang VVIP, dan beberapa kursi dan meja kusus VIP. Disana hanya dibatasi pagar besi agar yang duduk diatas bisa melihat kebawah, yaitu kearah panggung. Kembali keruangan tadi, dua orang itu masih menyaksikan semua yang ada dipanggung, Dua orang itu adalah Jin dan Yoongi "mereka jadi seperti pria penghibur..." kata Yoongi

"Yah... kau tau Taehyung, selalu punya hiburan untuk yang datang" kata Jin duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada diruangan itu. 7 Kursi mengelilingi meja berbentuk lingkaran sempurna. Dan meminum segelas _wine_ -nya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tengah meliukkan badannya dan sesekali melakukan gerakan yang merangsang orang yang melihatnya "heh, begitulah" Yoongi duduk disamping Jin " _so,_ untuk apa Namjoon meminta kita kesini?" tanya Yoongi

"eum... entahlah" Jawab Jin meletakkan gelasnya "apa kau lihat Hoseok?" Jin balik bertanya

"Dia ada balapan malam ini, mungkin sebentar lagi datang" jawab Yoongi mengambil gelasnya dan mulai meminum isinya.

Seorang pria mengenakan _helm full face_ dengan motor _sport_ hitam melaju melewati mobil-mobil. Ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan tak menurunkannya sedikitpun saat tiba disebuah belokan. Ia memperlambatnya saat ia sampai disebuah club, pria yang tak lain adalah Hoseok itu memarkirkan motornya ditempat khusus yang dijaga beberapa _bodyguard_. Hoseok membuka _helm_ yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya dimotor miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju club yang cukup ramai, Ia melihat kearah panggung dan menemukan orang-orang yang ia cari. Hoseok melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Taehyung, dan langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung

" _that's for tonight! Thanks you all! Now make some noice for Black cat!"_

Ketika Taehyung mengatakannya semua bertepuk tangan dan besorak. Tak lama Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook turun dan mengikuti Hoseok. Mereka berempat sampai diruangan temat Jin dan Yoongi berada. Jungkook melempar kemeja yang sempit itu dan menggantinya dengan kaos hitam yang diberikan Yoongi. "Sejak awal firasatku sudah tak enak" kata Jungkook

Taehyung dan Jimin hanya bisa tertawa girang dibelakang. Jimin mengambil satu kaos putih dan mengenakannya. Yoongi hanya menyaksikan dalam diam. " _yak!_ Jangan lakukan itu lagi" kata Jin memarahi kedua orang itu. Bukan Taehyung namanya kalau pernah mendengarkan omongan Jin, jelas ia sedang merencanakan hal lain setelah ini.

"Jadi Namjoon belum datang" Hoseok duduk dikursinya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya.

"Kami masih menunggu" jawab Yoongi santai. Jungkook mengambil kursi diantara Yoongi dan Hoseok, sedangkan Jimin mengambil kursi disamping Hoseok. Taehyung harus menerima duduk disamping Jin. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan pintu terbuka menunjukkan sosok Namjoon dengan pakaian dan rambut yang rapi

"oh! Kalian sudah disini" Namjoon masuk dan duduk dikursi terakhir. "Kali ini target kita satu universitas _,_ yang kita incar pemilik saham tertinggi" Namjoon mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen "keluarga Bang merupakan salah satu pemilik saham tertinggi di Konkuk _University._ Pemilik-nya sekarang adalah putra tunggal keluarga tersebut, yaitu Bang Yongguk. Salah satu klien dari kepolisian meminta kita mencarinya"

" _wait!_ Polisi? Kau menerima permintaan mereka?" Jimin membuka mulutnya

"yup, aku sudah pastikan mereka tak akan menangkap kita. Mereka punya imbalan yang bagus jika kita berhasil menemukan Yongguk" jawab Namjoon

"Bukankah dia temanmu?" Jin kali ini angkat suara. Seketika Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon terdiam. Bukan rahasia disini kalau ketiga orang menyukai hal lain selain uang, yaitu music. Mereka bertiga sudah jadi Rapper _Undergound_ yang terkenal, dan nama yang mereka cari adalah orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Bang Yongguk, putra tunggal keluarga Bang itu merupakan salah satu Rapper yang baik, ia tak pernah absen dalam _event_ apa pun, dan ia berteman baik dengan Hoseok, Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik nafas panjang "benar, tapi sudah kukatakan... kita mencarinya, bukan membunuhnya" jelas Namjoon. Ke-enam orang itu langsung memahami pikiran Namjoon "mereka memintaku membunuhnya, tapi aku tak mungkin membunuh Yongguk. Aku yakin Yoongi _hyung_ dan Hoseok akan menolaknya..." Namjoon melihat dua orang yang ia maksut, keduanya hanya diam. "karena itu aku putuskan mencari Yongguk..." Namjoon mengeluarkan beberapa berkas lainnya "Bang Yongguk., menghilang setelah selesai mengikuti rapat direksi pada 8 Maret 2017, tepatnya pukul 07.00 malam. Aku sudah minta Jimin memeriksa Cctv" kata Namjoon

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan memutar sebuah video dilayar proyektor yang ada disana. Posisi kamera ada diatas sebuah pintu besar, dalam video tersebut terlihat keluar beberapa orang dan satu orang yang tak lain adalah Yongguk. Mereka saling berjabat tangan, seperti menyelesaikan rapat mereka. "Mereka menyelesaikannya dan Yongguk kembali menuju mobilnya diarea parkir" jelas Namjoon lagi dan video menunjukkan Yongguk dan beberapa _bodyguard_ nya membawanya menuju mobilnya. "Tapi sayangnya mobil itu tak menuju rumah Yongguk sama sekali" Video itu berubah menjadi beberapa video cctv dijalan-jalan menuju rumah Yongguk. "Mereka melewati tiga jalan biasanya, tapi menghilang dijalan selanjutnya" Namjoon menunjuk cctv no.4. Tak terlihat lagi mobil yang Yongguk gunakan melintas disana.

"aku sudah mencari beberapa cctv diseluruh seoul, dan hanya satu yang mencurigakan" Jimin menunjukkan satu video cctv yang merupakan jalan menuju Ilsan. Video itu terlihat normal, mobil melintas begitu saja

"tak ada yang aneh" jawab Taehyung

"itu yang ingin mereka inginkan" Jimin mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptopnya. Ia memperbesar video ke-salah satu mobil yang melintas. "Perhatikan plat nomor mobil ini" kata Jimin. Semua melihatnya 'Song 245' "lalu didetik berikutnya" Mereka sadar kalau nomor platnya berubah. "Mereka benar-benar pintar memotongnya jadi tak ada yang curiga, tapi mereka tak mungkin mengelabuiku, Aku yakin mereka mengganti mobil ditempat yang tak terlihat cctv, lalu mengeluarkan dua mobil dengan bentuk sama untuk melintas, jadi mereka bisa memotong waktunya dan menggantinya dengan mobil mereka. Sehingga polisi tak bisa menemukan mereka" jelas Jimin langsung diangguki semuanya

" _Thanks_ jimin" kata Namjoon "Tujuan kita sekarang adalah Ilsan, kita akan mencari Yongguk, dan pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Namjoon. Semua mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduk mereka untuk menyiap kan diri, satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan. Namjoon melihat beberapa dokumen, ia melihat Jimin yang menutup _laptop_ miliknya "Jimin-ah... bisa kau cek mereka untukku?" tanya Namjoon

Jimin melihat Namjoon dan menerima dokumen tersebut. Ia melihat isi dokumen tersebut "kau mau aku mencari tau mereka?" tanya Jimin

"cari tau, dan perhatikan mereka" jawab Namjoon

"apa aku dapat tambahan untuk ini?" tanya Jimin memiringkan senyumannya

Namjoon tersenyum " _your really got no jam,_ Jimin..." jawab Namjoon membawa dokumennya pergi

Jimin tersenyum mendengar lelucon _hyung_ yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Ia merapikan barang-barangnya dan pergi mengikuti Namjoon.

..

..

Disinilah mereka, dalam satu mobil menuju Ilsan. Jin memilih mengendarai sendiri mobil ketimbang meminta bantuan pelayannya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian biasa, Hoseok terlihat tertidur dikursi belakang bersama Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan _Laptop_ miliknya. Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Yoongi ada ditengah. Taehyung sibuk memainkan _Handphone_ -nya, Yoongi mendengarkan music dan Jungkook membaca satu buku. Didepan Jin menyetir, dan Namjoon disampinganya sibuk melihat beberapa dokumen.

Jungkook menutup bukunya dan melihat Yoongi. " _hyung_ " Jungkook memanggil Yoongi, dan yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk "aku ingin tanya"

Yoongi melepas _earphone_ yang ia kenakan. Ia tau Jungkook tipe _Maknae_ yang tak akan diam bicara kalau tak dihadapi langsung " _mwoya?_ " tanya Yoongi

"apa kau benar-benar hilang ingatan?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Yoongi langsung mengangguk "tak ada yang kau ingat?" Jungkook benar-benar penuh rasa ingin tau

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang " _aniyo._ Tapi ada satu..." atensi Jungkook langsung mengarah pada Yoongi "aku tak tau ini ingatanku atau hanya mimpi aneh yang selalu aku alami" Yoongi memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman "aku selalu dibully oleh anak-anak yang sama sekali aku tak kenal... mereka masih 10 tahun kelihatannya, mungkin saat itu aku juga 10 tahun... Dan ada satu gadis yang selalu menemaniku dan menghentikan tiga anak yang membullyku"

Jari Jimin terhenti dan mengalihkan matanya pada Yoongi. Jin dan Namjoon juga mendengarkan, hanya Taehyung yang tak peduli dan Hoseok yang tertidur "Ada satu tempat yang selalu kudatangi pada mimpi itu. Disana ada seekor anjing kecil, aku ingat memanggilnya Holly" Yoongi tersenyum, hatinya terasa nyaman setiap mengingat anjing kecil yang selalu muncul dimimpinya "Aku mengajak gadis itu melihatnya, dan ia berjanji tak akan memberitaukan siapa pun"

"Lalu tiga anak itu datang lagi dan membullyku. Kali ini mereka menahanku, satu anak mengunci kedua tanganku dari belakang. Lalu satu anak mengeluarkan satu anak anjing yang kukenal" wajah Yoongi berubah sedih, yang mendengar tau jelas maksut Yoongi "mereka melempat Holly, dan memukulnya dengan vas bunga...

" _HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! Lakukan apa pun padaku! tapi jangan ada Holly!"_ Aku memohon, bahkan sampai air mataku terasa habis. Lalu gadis itu datang...

" _hentikan!"_

" _hah?! Bukan kah kau yang memberitau tempat anjing jelek ini?"_ Kepalaku pusing saat itu. Lalu aku bisa lihat darah mengalir dari tubuh Holly, ia tak bergerak. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Dan yang kuingat aku melempat tubuh dibelakangku" Jungkook terdiam. Semua terdiam "Selanjutnya dua lainnya sudah tergeletak dengan penuh darah... lalu aku menhancurkan engsel pintu dan memukul gadis itu dengan kursi lipat..." Semua menjadi sepi. Tak ada satu pun yang bicara "dan mimpi itu terus terulang... dan aku rasa itu cuma mimpi... karena tak mungkin aku melempar anak dibelakangku..." Yoongi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada _handphone_ miliknya

"itu mungkin saja" Semua melihat kearah Hoseok yang ada dibelakang. "Saat emosi manusia mengusai otak, Otak akan membuat gelombang yang akan memperkuat otot manusia tanpa disadari. Dan mengangkat atau melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Bahkan dengan seorang anak 10 tahun yang melempar anak yang jauh lebih berat darinya, itu mungkin saja terjadi..." Jelas Hoseok

"kau sudah bangun sejak tadi?" tanya Jimin

"mendengar Yoongi _hyung_ membuatku bangun" Hoseok menyamankan posisinya kembali "mungkin itu satu memori yang tak mungkin bisa kau lupakan" kata hoseok melihat Yoongi "apa ada yang lain?"

" _I don't..._ " Yoongi terdiam. Ingatan-nya memudar, ia mengingat satu wajah. Entah kenapa ia berada disebuah atap sebuah gedung, Ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri diatas pembatas. Orang itu menjatuhkan dirinya, jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang

" _hyung_!"

Yoongi tersadar dan melihat kearah Jungkook, Jungkook terlihat khawatir. "ah! Aku tak apa... hanya sedikit pusing" kata Yoongi segera membaringkan tubuhnya "aku akan tidur sebentar" katanya dan tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jimin melihatnya. Ia terdiam dan melihat kearah Hoseok. Orang itu tengah tidur, apa ia tak sadar saat bangun? Jimin menghela nafasnya dan kembali fokus kepada _laptop_ nya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa konsentrasi mengingat ekspresi Yoongi yang tiba-tiba terdiam tadi.

SKIP

Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang mereka sampai disebuah rumah. Ini rumah Namjoon, karena Namjoon berasal dari Ilsan jadi mereka putuskan tinggal dirumah lama Namjoon. Sesampainya disana, Namjoon menunjukkan semua ruangan dirumah itu, disana hanya ada dua kamar dengan dua tempat tidur, jadi dengan terpaksa Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook harus tidur diruang tengah. Pukul sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam sejak mereka datang.

Jin meletakkan satu panci besar berisi ramen diatas sembuah meja kecil. Dan mereka mengelilingi meja itu sambil menonton tv. "Tae-ah! Kau menghalangi tv-nya!" Jimin melempar Taehyung dengan tisu, dengan segera Taehyung menyingkir sambil membawa mangkuknya.

"bukan kah menyenangkan begini?" tanya Jin membuat semua orang melihatnya

"kau benar, kita harus sering kesini" Namjoon memasukkan mie ramen kedalam mulutnya sekaligus dengan kuahnya

"kita harus ke-busan sekali-kali!" Jimin membuka suara "bagaimana Jungkook-ah!" Jimin bertanya kepada Jungkook dengan nada _Satoori_ -nya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, kebetulan Jimin dan Jungkook sama-sama lahir di Busan, hanya mereka berbeda dua tahun.

"kalian harus ke Daegu, aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ berasal dari sana" kata Taehyung. Ia memang lahir di Daegu, dan Yoongi kebetulan ditemukan disana juga.

Jin tersenyum "bagaimana denganmu Hoseok-ah?" yang ditanya langsung menengok "kau berasal dari mana?"

"eum... Gwangju..." kata Hoseok. Lalu kembali memakan ramennya. Jin mengangguk.

"kita sudah bersama lebih dari 2 tahun, tapi baru membicarakannya masalah ini sekarang" kata-kata Namjoon membuat semua tertawa. Lalu tak lama acara tv berubah menjadi karaoke lagu, dan seketika ruangan itu penuh dengan alunan music tahun 2000-an. Mereka bersenang-senang bersama, dan berakhir pada pukul 23.00. Jin dan Yoongi berada dikamar yang sama, Namjoon dan Taehyung dikamar disampingnya. Jimin tidur disalah satu sofa, dan Jungkook ada disofa lainnya, Hoseok mengalah dan tidur dibawah beralaskan karpet.

* * *

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

Jimin terbangun dan melihat sekitar, ruangan itu masih gelap. Ia menengok jam dinding dan menemukan fakta kalau ia bangun jam 4 pagi. Ia melihat kearah Jungkook dengan selimut berantakan. Jimin bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Jungkook, ia membetulkan selimut Jungkook dan membenarkan bantalnya. Jungkook sedikit terganggu, tapi ia kembali tidur saat tubuhnya kembali hangat. Jimin tersenyum sekilas dan melihat tempat Hoseok. Yang ia cari sudah tak ada ditempat, Jimin yakin Hoseok pergi untuk lari pagi. Jimin bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur rumah Namjoon. Jin masih belum bangun jika jam segini, jadi Jimin putuskan membuat _coffee_ hangat-nya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membuatnya ia kembali keruang tengah dan duduk disofa tempat ia tidur. Ia meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja kecil didepannya, lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptop-nya. Jimin kembali memainkan _keyboard_ laptopnya, mencari sesuatu yang ada disitus-situs tertentu. Beberapa kali Jimin menguap, tapi itu tak mengurangi atensinya kepada hal yang tengah ia cari. Sampai pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Hoseok yang penuh keringat. Jimin melihatnya "kau keluar dengan jaket setipis itu?" tanya Jimin

"setidaknya aku tak kedinginan" Hoseok membuka jaketnya dan menunjukkan kaos basah penuh dengan keringat. Jimin hanya bersiul melihat perut berotot milik Hoseok

"harusnya kau juga dipanggung club"

"berisik..." Hoseok megusap rambutnya yang basah "dari pada itu, apa kau tak akan katakan kemana_"

" 'kau selama tiga tahun'... Bisa kah aku ajukan pertanyaan yang sama?" mereka saling berpandangan. "Hoseok-ah, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kau berbeda sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kelulusan SMP. Kau bukan tipe orang yang sekarang... apa yang terjadi selama tiga tahun?" Jimin memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan khawatir

Hoseok terdiam, "tiga tahun bukan hal yang penting. Dan Jimin-ah... aku masih satu tahun lebih tua darimu" Hoseok berjalan menuju dapur

Jimin menyerah untuk meminta penjelasan dari Hoseok. Ia kembali pada laptop-nya, ia sudah mencari tau soal Hoseok, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa pun.

Dibalik selimut Jungkook hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ia sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi ia hanya bisa diam saat kedua _hyung_ -nya itu memulai pembicaraan mereka. Jungkook tak mengerti apa-pun, ia juga hanya bisa diam tentang semua pembicaraan yang _hyung_ nya bicarakan, yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Jungkook tetap terdiam ditempat dan mencoba menutup matanya. Jungkook merasa sedikit aneh, hanya karena ia tak mengerti apa pun. Selama ini ia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti alur, tanpa tau apa-apa.

..

Pukul 07.00, Yoongi berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. Semua sudah berkumpul dan bersiap, kecuali dirinya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Yoongi anggota paling malas digrub ini. Ia duduk dan mengambil satu pistol " _soo_... _what we gonna do now?_ " tanya Yoongi

"Jinseok, dan Taehyung akan pergi kearah sekitar timur, sekitar taman, dan cek semua tempat bermain lainnya. Jimin dan Jungkook akan memeriksa semua cctv dan semua akses lainnya di Ilsan. Aku, Hoseok, dan Yoongi akan memeriksa beberapa tempat gelap disini, club dan lainnya." Jelas Namjoon

"oh! _Hyung_ bisa kita main di taman bermain! Pasti banyak anak-anak disana! Bisa kita kesana?!" Taehyung bersemangat mendengar kata taman bermain.

" _no_ , Tae." Jin memasukkan barang-barangnya pada tas. Taehyung terlihat sedih, mendengarnya. Lalu Jin memegang puncak kepalanya "Mungkin kita bisa kesana setelah menemukan Yongguk, ok?" Kata-kata Jin membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum.

Jimin memasukkan laptop miliknya, "kami akan pergi lebih dulu" Jimin memakai tas miliknya lalu jalan keluar pintu setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jungkook mengikutinya setelahnya.

"kita juga harus pergi, Tae" Jin memasang sebuah tempat pisau diantara pergelangan kakinya, lalu menutupinya dengan sepatu. Jin mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan keluar diikuti Taehyung. Yang tersisa hanya tia orang yang masih bersiap.

"tunggu, aku akan ganti baju" Yoongi kembali naik untuk ganti baju. Sedangkan dua orang yang lebih muda setahun darinya masih tenang menunggu dibawah. Jika mereka terlambat pergi kesuatu tempat salahkan Yoongi, tapi beruntung Namjoon dan Hoseok tipe orang yang tak mudah marah hanya karena hal kecil, Hoseok tak marah asal itu Yoongi atau Seokjin karena mereka orang yang lebih tua darinya, tapi jika sudah menyangkut orang dibawahnya, tak perlu ditanya ia akan semarah apa.

.

.

 _ **Ilsan Information Center**_ **[JIMIN – JUNGKOOK]**

Seorang pria dengan jaket hitam, memakai kacamata, dan sebuah _beanie_ hitam tengah duduk didalam sebuah mobil yang telah terpakir dipinggir jalan, tepat didepan lokasi tujuan mereka. Jimin masih fokus kepada laptop-nya, sampai seseorang datang membuka pintu dan duduk disampingnya. "woo... kau memang keren Jungkook-ah" kata Jimin melihat penampilan Jungkook

Pakaian hitam layaknya seorang pegawai, dan ramput yang ditata kebelakang. Benar-benar penampilan seorang pria dewasa. "jadi apa rencanamu?"

Jimin mengeluarkan satu kartu palsunya "Kau akan jadi karyawan baru yang sudah melamar. Ini identitasmu dan berikan saja kepada mereka, dan kau bisa masuk kemana pun" jelas Jimin. Memberikan kartu itu kepada Jungkook

"bagaimana dengan karyawan asli yang sudah melamar kesana?" tanya Jungkook

" _don't worry, I get it!"_ Jimin terlihat mendapat satu target bergerak yang ada dilaptopnya. Ia memasang _earphone_ miliknya dan terlihat ia sedang memanggil seorang " _yoboseo..._ Apa benar ini dengan tuan Gikwang? Ah! Gikwang- _ssi_ , saya dari IIC dan saya ingin menyampaikan kalau kami tak menerimamu. _Ne..._ saya mengerti tapi atasan baru membuat keputusan karena ada satu masalah... _ne..._ kami mohon maaf... _ne... ne..._ ah! _Algeshumnida..._ Kami mohon maaf sekali lagi..." Jimin memutuskan telfonnya. "Kau adalah Lee Gikwang... Ia karyawan yang melamar kemarin dan sudah diterima..."

"kau membuat pernyataan palsu kalau ia tak diterima?" tanya Jungkook

"kau saksinya..." kata Jimin, ia kembali mengeluarkan satu buah kepala _USB._ Ia memberikannya kepada Jungkook "masuk keruang utama dan ganti salah satu kepala _usb_ , dari beberpa kabel didalam CPU. Ini agar aku bisa mengakses masuk" kata Jimin

"ok..." Jungkook bersiap dan merapikan jas miliknya.

" _Good luck!"_ kata terakhir yang Jungkook dengar sebelum ia keluar dari mobil.

.

 _ **Ilsan Lake Park**_ **[JIN – TAEHYUNG]**

"uwaaa!" Taehyung berlari girang disana, Ia bisa lihat anak-anak bermain disana. Dengan segera ia bergabung, dan kelihatannya anak-anak langsung menyukainya dan malah bermain bersama. Jin tersenyum melihatnya, ia jadi merasa punya adik lagi.

Taehyung bukan tipe yang suka mencari atau fokus pada sesuatu, dan Jin tau itu. Karena itu Jin akan mencari informasi sendiri. Jin berjalan sendiri disana dan membiarkan Taehyung bermain dengan anak-anak. Ini tempat yang bagus karena tak ada yang mengenal mereka disini, kecuali orang-orang _underground_. Jin melihat sekelompok ibu-ibu yang kelihatannya orang tua dari anak-anak yang bermain dengan Taehyung "permisi, _eommonim..._ " mereka melihat Jin "saya ingin bertanya bisa kan?"

"oh~ tentu saja!" Seorang ibu-ibu menjawab dengan genit

"apa dia adikmu?" tanya seorang lagi menunjuk Taehyung

" _ne,_ Kami baru saja pindah. Jadi aku meluangkan waktu-ku untuk membawanya kesini" jawab Jin tak melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya

"ohoho! Kau kakak yang baik" jawab ibu lain

"adik menggemaskan, dan kakak yang tampan! Kalian benar-benar serasi!" kata ibu-ibu lain dan membuat semua tertawa. Jin tetap tersenyum menanggapinya, para ibu-ibu itu terus bertanya tanpa membiarkan Jin bertanya. Beruntung Jin sering menghadapi ini, jadi ia terbiasa menghadapi ibu-ibu seperti ini.

Taehyung masih asik bermain dengan berpura-pura menjadi monster "raw! Aku akan menanggap kalian!" Taehyung memainkan perannya. Beberapa anak perempuan berteriak ketakutan dan berlarian

"jangan ganggu mereka, monster!" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan berani menghadapi Taehyung. Ia memukul perut Taehyung, tapi dengan tenaga pelan

"argh! Kau mengenaiku!" Taehyung pura-pura kesakitan. Lalu jatuh dan pura-pura mati. Semua anak malah tampak panic melihat Taehyung yang pura-pura mati

" _hyung_! _Mian!"_ Anak yang memukul Taehyung malah meminta maaf

" _oppa!_ Bangun!" seorang anak perempuan menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung yang tertidur ditanah.

"Uwaa!" Taehyung bangun dan mengagetkan mereka. Ia memeluk tiga anak didekatnya "aku dapatkan kalian!" semua tertawa dan kembali memainkan peran mereka. Taehyung memang suka dengan anak-anak, ia punya seribu satu cara membuat makhluk lucu itu tertawa riang. Kadang ia meluangkan waktunya ketaman atau panti asuhan untuk menghibur anak-anak disana. Baginya anak-anak yang lucu itu benar-benar membuat hatinya meleleh.

Taehyung duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan melihat anak-anak melanjutkan permainan. Tenaganya sudah habis karena banyak anak yang minta digendong olehnya, jadi ia putuskan beristirahat sebentar. Seorang anak mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya, Taehyung melihatnya "kau tak ikut bermain?"

"itu melelahkan... aku tak thuka lelah..." katanya dengan nada cadel yang lucu

Taehyung tertawa. Ia mengusap kepala anak itu dan membuat anak itu melihat kearahnya. Taehyung melihat dua bola mata besar yang terlihat mirip dengan seseorang "kau mirip sekali Kookie..." katanya tanpa sadar

"thiapa?" tanya anak itu bingung

Taehyung sadar dan menjauhkan tangannya " _aniyo..._ eum... siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung

"Lee jongkuk" katanya lagi

"Jongkuk... kuk-ah, mari ikut _hyung_ dan kita bermain bagaimana?" Taehyung tersenyum

Anak itu tampak berfikir "tapi melelahkan..." katanya dengan wajah polos

Taehyung tertawa pelan " _hyung_ , akan menggendongmu, _otte?_ " Tawaran Taehyung membuat anak itu kembali berfikir, lalu tak lama ia mengangguk. Taehyung mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan menaikkannya keartas kepalanya, membuat anak itu duduk diantar kedua bahunya " _kajja!"_ Taehyung membawanya bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan mereka semua kembali bermain permainan dengan penuh tawa

.

 _ **Underground Ilsan**_ **[NAMJOON – HOSEOK –YOONGI]**

Hoseok dan Namjoon menghentikan motor mereka dan memarkirkannya disalah satu club. Yoongi menumpang pada Hoseok, karena ia tak bisa naik motor _sport_. Mereka memasuki club itu dan terlihat orang-orang sedang membereskan tempat itu. "tiket hanya dijual pukul 20.00" kata seseorang yang kelihatannya pemilik tempat itu

"kami ingin bersenang-senang tapi kami punya hal lain, Junhyung _hyung_ " kata Namjoon yang membuat orang bernama Junhyung itu menengok padanya

"Namjoon-ah! Kau kembali ke Ilsan?" Junhyung langsung memberikan pelukan kepada Namjoon yang langsung dibalas oleh Namjoon juga. "kau akan tinggal, huh?"

" _ani_ , kami mencari seseorang" Namjoon mengambil sebuah foto yang ada dikantong jaketnya "apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Namjoon memberikan foto Yongguk

Junhyung melihatnya, ia mengambilnya sambil berfikir "aku belum melihatnya... beberapa hari ini aku tak kesini untuk mengawasi. Mungkin anak buahku tau" kata Junhyung langsung mengantar mereka bertiga menuju ruangan para penjaga, dj, dan gadis-gadis penghibur. Mereka tengah membantu untuk membereskan tempat itu "semuanya! Tolong kesini" mendengar Junhyung mereka semua berkumpul "perkenalkan ini Namjoon, dan..." Junhyung belum kenal dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi

"ini Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka teman-temanku dari seoul" jawab Namjoon

Junhyung tersenyum "mereka sedang mencari seseorang, apa kalian melihatnya selama aku tak ada?" tanya Junhyung. Semua melihat foto itu satu persatu tapi sama sekali tak ada yang melihatnya

"apa kalian tau mobil ini" Hoseok memberikan sebuah foto mobil yang terekam kamera cctv yang mereka cek kemarin. Semua meihat foto itu kembali, termaksut Junhyung

"ah!" seorang gadis tampak tau foto tersebut "aku pernah melihatnya" jawabnya

Namjoon mendekatinya "dimana?"

"ia ada diapartemenku, kelihatannya baru kemarin" jelasnya "tapi saat malam, selesai dari tempat ini, aku tak melihat mobil ini lagi. Para tetangga mengatakan kalau mereka sudah pergi. _Mian..._ kalau itu tak membantu" katanya sedikit menunduk sedih

Namjoon mengangguk "tak apa... dimana apartemenmu?, kami akan kesana memeriksanya" kata Namjoon, gadis itu mengangguk. Ia menulis disebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mendekati Hoseok dan Yoongi, "Hoseok pergi kesana dan periksa keadaan... apa benar mereka pernah kesana" Namjoon memberikan alamat itu kepada Hoseok dan langsung diangguki oleh Hoseok. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi

"jadi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Junhyung

"kami akan memeriksa lagi disini... ada club lain selain disini kan?" tanya Namjoon

"tentu saja. Mereka ada dibelakang kami, ada beberapa pedagang liar juga disana... Semoga beruntung dengan pekerjaanmu" kata Junhyung menepuk pundah Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia dan Yoongi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi ketempat lain. Sedangkan Hoseok sedang menuju lokasi yang ia cari.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan pasti kesana. Ia dihadang beberapa orang, dengan segera ia mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya, para penjaga memeriksanya dengan alat mereka. Dan keluar data diri Lee Gikwang dengan foto Jungkook. Jimin sudah memberikan data palsu. Para penjaga mengangguk memberikan identitas itu kepada Jungkook dan membiarkan ia masuk. Jungkook berjalan santai masuk kedalam "aku sudah didalam" bisiknya pada alat komunikasi yang ada ditelinganya

" _bagus... naik kelantai dua dan kau cari ruang control"_ balas Jimin dari alat itu

Jungkook memasuki sebuah lift dan menekan tombol nomor dua. Saat pintu hendak ditutup seseorang berlari dan masuk kedalam. Seorang wanita yang terengah-engah, menekan tombol no. lima. " _mian..._ haah... aku buru-bu_" wanita itu melihat Jungkook, dengan rambut yang ditata kebelakang membuat Jungkook terlihat lebih dewasa ketimbang umurnya. Wajah wanita itu memerah "k-k-kau siapa?" tanyanya

"Lee Gikwang... aku baru masuk hari ini..." jawab Jungkook santai

"ohho..." Wanita itu memperbaiki penampilannya dan menempel pada Jungkook

Jungkook sedikit menjauh tapi wanita itu tetap saja menempel padanya. Jungkook melihat pintu lift terbuka, dengan segera ia keluar dari lift itu dan meninggalkan wanita aneh itu. Ia berjalan disekitar lantai itu dan menemukan satu pintu besar, ia yakin itu ruang control yang Jimin katakan. Ada alat pemindai disana, Ia meletakkan kartunya dan pintu terbuka. Jungkook membuka pintu itu dan melihat satu orang tengah duduk dikursi dan didepannya ada beberapa layar yang menunjukkan setiap kamera cctv, "oh! Kau orang baru itu kan!" katanya, pria itu mendekati Jungkook "namaku Wonzi..." ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dibalas Jungkook

"Lee Gikwang" jawab Jungkook

"ok! Aku akan perkenalkan ruangan ini" Wonzi mengajak Jungkook melihat ruangan itu "ini adalah ruang control, disini adalah seluruh cctv Ilsan" jelasnya. Ia mengajak Jungkook memasuki satu pintu, didalam pintu itu hanya cahaya biru dan beberapa kotak besi "ini adalah pusatnya. Semua yang ada didalamnya adalah cpu yang saling terhubung... jangan coba mendekat, kau akan kena marah" kata Wonzi.

"aku mengerti... bisa aku melihat-lihat? Aku janji tak akan menyentuh apa pun..." kata Jungkook dan langsung diangguki Wonzi. Jungkook berjalan diantara bilik-bilik kotak besi itu. Ia sampai disebuah bilik paling belakang. Ia melihat sekitar dan tak menemukan Wonzi. " _hyung_?" Jungkook mencoba berkomunikasi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Kelihatannya ruangan ini tak memiliki sinyal yang sampai pada Jimin. Jungkook melihat kotak besi yang ada dibawah, bagaimana ia membukanya?

Jungkook melihat kartu namanya, ia memposisikan kartu itu pas dengan baut yang ada disalah satu kotak, lalu memutarnya perlahan. Baut itu lepas "heh... aku lupa kalau ia jenius" katanya pelan. Ia membuka keempat baut dan melepas kotak itu perlahan, Ia kembali melihat sekitar dan tak menemukan Wonzi. Ia melihat kedalam kotak, penuh dengan kabel dan satu cpu didepannya, samping kanan kiri maupun atas cpu itu ada cpu yang lain. "kalau aku melepasnya Wonzi akan curiga..." umpat pelan Jungkook. Tak lama tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi gelap

"Argh! Lampunya padam!" teriak Wonzi

Jungkook tau itu ulah Jimin, ia sengaja memadamkan seluruh gedung agar tak dicurigai. Dengan cepat Jungkook meraih satu kabel usb, lalu melepasnya. Ia melepas bagian kepalanya dan menggantinya dengan kepala usb yang Jimin merikan. Dengan cepat ia memasangkannya kembali saat lampu perlahan-lahan menyala kembali.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook terkejut dan melihat Wonzi ada diujung jalan bilik yang ia tempati. "eum... aku melihat ada yang aneh" kata Jungkook.

Wonzi mendekatinya "aneh?"

"sebelum lampu mati aku melihat ini terbuka" kata Jungkook berbohong. Dengan perlahan memasukkan kepala usb yang asli kedalam kantong jasnya.

Wonzi menyipitkan matanya. Lalu ia melihat salah satu kotak yang terbuka "mungkin itu yang membuat lampu mati..." Wonzi mengambil potongan kotak besi itu dan memasang bautnya kembali dengan obeng yang ia bawa "aku akan tanyakan kepada atasan... mungkin ada orang yang masuk secara diam-diam kesini" kata Wonzi sedikit serius "apa kau lihat orang mencurigakan?"

Jungkook berpura-pura mengingat sesuatu. Ia lalu ingat salah satu karyawan yang ia temui tadi dilift "ada wanita aneh, ia terlihat buru-buru saat aku dilift" kata Jungkook

"mungkin itu orang yang menyelinap kesini" Wonzi membuat sebuah teori. "tolong jaga didepan, aku akan laporkan ini. Terima kasih kau sudah meliahtnya" Wonzi segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Jungkook bernafas lega. Beruntung Wonzi mempercainya, Jungkook segera keluar dari tempat itu. Dan kembali menuju ruang cctv. " _hyung_?" ia kembali mencoba berkomunikasi

" _aku disini, kau berhasil?"_ tanya Jimin

"iyup... berkat bantuanmu" kata Jungkook

" _aku?"_ Jimin terlihat bingung dengan maskut Jungkook

"kau yang memadamkan listrik disini, kan?" tanya Jungkook sambil duduk disatu kursi

" _aniyo. Komunikasi kita terputus saat kau masuk keruang utama. Aku hanya menunggu disini"_ jawab Jimin yang membuat Jungkook semakin bingung

"jadi bukan kau yang memadamkan listrik? Lalu siapa?" tanya Jungkook. Ia melihat kesemua layar disana, ia bisa lihat Taehyung dan Jin dari layar itu

" _intinya kau berhasil... aku sudah mendapat aksesnya, sekarang apa yang kau lihat aku juga bisa melihatnya"_ jelas Jimin

Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang bermain dengan anak-anak, lalu Jin yang dikerumuni para ibu-ibu. Jungkook tertawa pelan. Lalu ia melihat tempat parkir yang ada ditaman tersebut, Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang taka sing baginya " _hyung_... coba kau lihat camera 2.09 yang ada ditempat Taehyung dan Jin _hyung_." Kata Jungkook

Jimin kelihatannya sedang mencari " _ne... wae?"_

"apa kau kenal mobil hitam yang ada diparkiran itu?" tanya Jungkook

Dimobil, Jimin melihat apa yang Jungkook bicarakan, ia melihat camera yang mengarah keparkiran, dan melihat mobil hitam yang Jungkook maksut. Jimin terkejut " _no way..._ Jungkook-ah, Jin _hyung_ dan Taehyung dalam bahaya" Jimin mengambil _handphone_ miliknya "kau cepat keluar dari sana, jika ada yang memadamkan listrik tadi, berarti ada orang lain selain kau yang menyamar disana" kata Jimin meminta Jungkook dari alatnya

" _arraseo... aku segera kemobil"_ jawab Jungkook

Jimin melepas alat komunikasinya dan mencari sebuah nomor yang ada disana. Ia menemukan nama Jin dan segera menelfon

.

" _so this is for you~"_

Jin terkejut merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar, ia meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar. Lalu setelah ibu-ibu itu mengizinkannya ia menjawab panggilan dari Jimin _"ne?_ ada apa Jimin-ah?"

" _hyung! Bawa Taehyung pergi dari sana!"_

"apa maksutmu?" tanya Jin

" _dengar ini buru-buru... kelihatannya kita semua diikuti. Jungkook dan aku menyadarinya baru saja, dan kami lihat mobil hitam yang ada dikamera yang kemarin kita periksa. Dia ada diparkiran taman yang kau kunjungi sekarang!"_

Jin melihat sekitar sambil mendengar semua penjelasan Jimin. Ia melihat mobil yang Jimin maksut, ia juga lihat beberapa orang mencurigakan yang mengawasi Taehyung "aku mengerti... aku akan segera pergi" Jin mematikan telfonnya dan mendekati Taehyung.

Anak-anak sudah dibawa oleh orang tua mereka, dan Taehyung melampai pada mereka. Jin mendekati Taehyung dan menarik Taehyung pergi " _hyung_! Ada apa?" Taehyung terlihat kebingungan

"kita harus pergi"

" _what?!_ Kita baru sampai" kata Taehyung sedih

"Tae! Ini darurat! Kita harus pergi!" Jin menarik tangan Taehyung. Mereka sampai dijalan taman yang sedikit sepi. Lalu orang-orang yang Jin curigai muncul disana, ada empat orang pria dengan badan cukup besar, mereka mengelilingi Jin dan Taehyung "siapa kalian?!" tanya Jin. Tak ada jawaban

"hiyaa!" seorang pria berlari kearah mereka dan dengan cepat Jin menghindar dan melawan orang tersebut. Taehyung yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa ikut melawan. Jin memukul orang disampingnya dan menendang orang dibelakangnya. Ia ingin menggunakan pisaunya, tapi terlalu berbahaya membunuh disini.

"lepaskan aku!" kedua tangan Taehyung dikunci oleh satu orang pria. Jin berlari keorang tersebut dan menendang tepat dileher pria itu. Beruntung Taehyung lebih pendek darinya. Taehyung dilepaskan oleh pria itu, dan pria itu terjatuh ketanah dan pingsan

"Tae-ah!" Jin mencoba mendekati Taehyung sebelum sebuah benda tumpul mengenai belakang kepalanya. Jin terjauh ketanah

" _hyung_!" Taehyung melihat Jin. Ia ingin menolong tapi Jin mengatakan untuk kabur. "t-tapi..." Taehyung berdiri dengan tak benar

"CEPAT PERGI TAE!" teriak Jin dengan tenaga terakhirnya. Sebuah setrum dengan tegangan tinggi menyetrum seluruh tubuh Jin, dan membuat pemilik tubuh itu pingsan. Taehyung terkejut, seorang pria berlari menangkapnya tapi dengan cepat Taehyung berlari menghindar dari pria itu.

Dua orang pria mengejar Taehyung sampai keluar taman. Taehyung terus berlari entah kemana. Ia dengan cepat menyebrang jalan didetik-detik terakhir lampu penyebrangan kembali merah. Kedua pria itu tak bisa mengejar karena lampu penyebrangan kembali merah dan mobil-mobil lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Taehyung sendiri telah menghilang entah kemana.

Taehyung menhentikan langkahnya sampai disebuah toko pinggir jalan. Ia terengah-engah, dan duduk disalah satu kursi ditoko tersebut. Taehyung mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di kantong jaketnya. Lalu menelfon Namjoon " _hyung..._ Jin _hyung_... Jin _hyung_..."

" _ada apa Tae? Kenapa dengan Jinseok?"_ tanya Namjoon panic

"dia... haah... haah... Diculik orang yang menculik Yongguk" kata Taehyung dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan.

..

..

Kenam pria tengah berkupul dirumah mereka, dengan wajah kurang menyenangkan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai Namjoon mulai membuka mulutnya "jadi bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?" Semua melihat kearah Namjoon

"Aku sudah merasa curiga sejak Jungkook bilang ada yang memadamkan listrik IIC" kata Jimin

"memadamkan?" tanya Namjoon lagi

"saat aku hendak mengganti kepala usb salah satu kabel yang ada dicpu utama, tiba-tiba listrik padam, dan itu membuatku mudah mengganti kepala cpu tersebut" jelas Jungkook

"tak lama polisi datang dan menangkap seorang wanita" lanjut Jimin

"menangkap siapa?" tanya Hoseok mulai penasaran

Jimin mengeluarkan satu berkas "namanya Hyorin, ia hacker wanita pemula yang mencoba meretas disana. Tapi aku yakin ia bukan sengaja kesana, tapi diminta kesana." Jelas Jimin "Jungkook menemuinya di lift, awalnya memang tak terlalu mencurigakan tapi saat aku cari identitasnya, sama sekali tak ditemukan di IIC, karena itu aku menyimpulkan ia salah satu anak buah dari seseorang yang menculik Yongguk." Lanjut Jimin

"kami juga temukan mobil hitam yang membawa Yongguk pergi ke Ilsan ditaman tempat Jin dan Taehyung berada" Jungkook menambahkan

"disana mereka mengepung kami... dan Jin _hyung_ ditangkap oleh mereka" Taehyung menunduk menjelaskannya.

"Aku tak menemukan cctv yang menyorot kejadian, semua sudah disadap" jelas Jimin. Ia mencoba mencari bukti rekaman penyerangan tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukannya. "mereka tau kita mencari mereka dan sengaja membiarkan kita menyusup IIC, agar semua tuduhan diberikan kekita... karena itu mereka menculik Jin untuk dijadikan tersangka kepolisi" Jimin kembali menambahkan teorinya

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. "Hoseok bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Namjoon

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya "aku temukan bekas jejak mobil, kelihatannya mereka memang pernah kesana. Dan lagi aku temukan satu hal..." semua melihat Hoseok. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang telah kusut, lalu melebarkannya membiarkan semua orang melihatnya

"i-ini..." Yoongi terkejut melihatnya

"benar, rencana pengeboman..."

Semua terdiam tak percaya. "Aku rasa... Jinseok bukan cuma dimanfaatkan sebagai pelaku, mereka berniat menjadikannya bom bunuh diri" Semua makin tak percaya dengan teori Namjoon "dengan begitu polisi tak akan pernah tau siapa penjahat aslinya dan mempercayainya sebagai bom bunuh diri. Dan yang pasti mereka akan semakin gencar mengincar kita" Lanjut Namjoon

"Kita tak bisa tinggal diam!" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dengan emosi "kita harus selamatkan Jin _hyung_!" katanya berbalik menuju pintu tapi Yoongi menahannya

"jangan gegabah Tae... kita tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kita malah menghadapi mereka. Kita bahkan belum tau siapa atau apa yang menculik Yongguk dan Jin _hyung_ " jelas Yoongi

"t-tapi..."

"Yoongi benar Tae-ah... tenangkan pikiranmu" kata Namjoon, dan akhirnya Taehyung kembali duduk. Namjoon menarik nafas panjang "Aku dan Yoongi tak mendapatkan apa pun. Dan karena Jinseok dalam bahaya besar, kita akan jalankan rencana B" jelas Namjoon. Ia melihat rencana pengeboman tersebut "Hoseok-ah apa kau tau dimana rencana ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Namjoon

"kelihatannya mereka mengarah ke Konkuk _University,_ Itulah alasan mereka menculik Yoonguk. Dengan begitu mereka akan dapat uang asuransi yang besar" jawab Hoseok

"Jimin..." yang dipanggil segera merespon "cari _Blueprint_ dari Konkuk _University."_ Jimin segera mengambill laptopnya dan melaksanakan tugasnya. "Yoongi dan Hoseok, kalian kembali lah ke soul dan awasi Konkuk _University"_ Kedua orang itu mengangguk dan segera mengambil kunci dan bersiap pergi. "Jungkook dan Taehyung..." Kedua _maknae_ melihat _hyung_ mereka "kalian ikut aku..." Namjoon bangkit dari posisinya

" _eodi?"_ tanya Jungkook

"mencari Senjata..." jawa Namjoon

SKIP

Mereka sampai disebuah rumah. Tempat itu ada disebuah tempat sepi dan sedikit gelap. Disamping kanan dan kirinya adalah rumah lain. Namjoon mengetuk gerbang kayu gelap milik rumah yang mereka datangi, tak lama sebuah pintu kecil yang ada digerbang itu terbuka, hanya terlihat sebuah mata "tempat ini tutup" katanya

"aku mencari senjata dan beberapa amunisi" kata Namjoon

"apa kau tak dengar tempat ini tutup!" balasnya lagi. Namjoon menghela nafas berat, ia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan satu lembar uang. "ok... tunggu sebentar" tak lama gerbang kecil itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan ramput yang mulai memutih "Namjoon-ah... ada apa pelanggan setiaku!" kata pria itu

Namjoon memutar matanya malas "sudah kubilang aku mencari senjata dan amunisi" kata Namjoon lagi

"oh benar-benar... masuk lah..." kata pria itu. Namjoon masuk dan diikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu, dan saat didalam mereka menemukan banyak senjata terpajang beserta beberapa aksesoris yang cukup mengerikan. "kau bisa melihat-lihat" kata pria itu

"berapa banyak amunisi yang kau punya?" tanya Namjoon berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terlihat seperti meja kasir. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung sibuk melihat-lihat

Pria itu berjalan ketempat yang sama dan duduk disebrang Namjoon_dibelakang meja kasir itu_. "kami sudah kehabisan amunisi..." katanya. Namjoon menghela nafas kembali. Ia mengambil tas kecil yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya dimeja kasir tersebut "ohh! Aku baru ingat! Ada beberapa box baru yang dikirimkan sore tadi..." Pria itu kembali mengubah pikirannya. Ia kebelakang meja dan menggeser beberapa kotak kedepan Namjoon.

"kami akan ambil semua" jawab Namjoon

" _mworago?_ Semua? kalau tas itu hanya bisa kuberikan tiga box..." kata Pria itu dengan senyuman aneh lagi

"kau_" Taehyung mulai kesal dan mengeluarkan pistolnya, tapi Jungkook menahannya dan meminta Taehyung menurunkan pistolnya

"ahahaha! Tentu saja aku bercanda" pria itu tertawa "kau tau, kan? Orang tua senang mempermainkan anak muda" jelasnya, lalu melihat Namjoon "tentu kau bisa ambil semua Namjoon-ah..." katanya lagi

" _gomawo, ajjushi..."_ kata Namjoon tersenyum

"bukan apa-apa, haha!" kata pria itu menepuk pundah Namjoon "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ke Ilsan, ini sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kau pulang kesini..." kata Pria itu

Namjoon menghela nafas "kami mencari seseorang" Namjoon memberikan foto Yongguk kepada pria itu. Pria itu mengambilnya dan melihatnya lagi

"ah! Aku pernah melihatnya!"

Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Namjoon langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pria itu "dia?" tanya Namjoon

Pria itu mengangguk dan melihat Namjoon "Dia membeli beberapa senjata, amunisi, dan mesiu dan beberapa besi yang aku tak tau untuk apa" katanya

"tunggu kau bilang pria itu, bukan orang lain?" tanya Taehyung

"kapan ia datang?" tanya Namjoon

"kelihatannya baru kemarin ia kesini dan membelinya, ia memberikan banyak uang" jelas pria itu lagi sambil mengingat-ingat kejadiannya

"apa ia bersama orang lain?" Namjoon kemabali bertanya

"dia bersama _bodyguard_ -nya..." kata pria itu lagi "kelihatannya orang penting, kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya pria itu dan tak mendapat balasan dari Namjoon. Mereke bartiga segera pergi setelah membayar, mereka mengangkut box-box amunisi itu kedalam mobil yang mereka bawa. Lalu mereka mengemudi sampai rumah dalam diam, otak mereka sudah tak bisa memikirkan apa pun.

Namjoon membuka pintu rumah dan mengagetkan Jimin "aish! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Jimin kesal

"bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih bingung dan memilih duduk dikursi mereka.

"aku sudah cetak semua..." Jimin menunjukkan semua hasil _blueprint_ yang telah ia ambil. "bagaimana amunisinya?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon tak menjawab. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat _blueprint_ tersebut. Jimin bisa lihat raut wajah panic Namjoon yang sama sekali tak bisa Jimin baca " _hyung_..." Jimin memegang pundak Namjoon dan membuat pemiliknya kaget "ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jimin

Namjoon hanya bisa panic sendiri tanpa bisa menjelaskan "i-ini benar-benar gawat..."

"apa maksutmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jimin lagi

" _ani..._ " Namjoon menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat _handphone_ nya berbunyi " _yoboseyo?_ Hoseok-ah?"

.

"kami tiba secepat yang kami bisa" kata Hoseok berjalan bersama Yoongi menuju lokasi mereka. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan mereka baru saja tiba. "kami ada di Konkuk _University,_ sekarang" kata Hoseok sudah ada tepat didepan _University_ tersebut

" _tunggu Hoseok-ah! Jangan masuk kedalam!"_

"a-apa? Bukan-kah_"

 **BOOOMMB!**

Hoseok dan Yoongi terkejut dan melihat kearah gedung Konkuk _University._ Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang ada disalah satu lantai. Semua orang berlarian panic begitu melihat ledakan terjadi, Hoseok dan Yoongi terdiam ditempat

" _hoseok-ah! Apa yang terjadi! Hoseok-ah!"_ Namjoon terdengar panic

Hoseok membuka mulutnya "b-baru saja terjadi ledakan..."

* * *

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Don't forget Review... (Up on 1:07 AM)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

 **Seoul, Saturday 11 March 2017**

Hosoeok terus berputar ditempat sambil mengigiti kukunya, Yoongi hanya bisa diam melihat kelakukan Hoseok didepannya. Ia melihat bangunan yang tengah dikerumuni orang. Ini sudah hampir pukul 7 pagi, dan Namjoon belum terlihat. Yoongi tau perjalanan dari Ilsan menuju Seoul bukan perjalanan yang cepat, kemarin saja ia sampai pada malam hari disini, tepat saat terjadi ledakan pertama. Setelahnya polisi, ambulan, dan mobil pemadam langsung datang, Dan kumpulan orang itu masih disana sejak pukul 5. "Tenanglah Hoseok... ia pasti sampai" kata Yoongi menenangkan Hoseok

"aku tau! Tapi Seokjin _hyung_ disana?! Bagaimana jika ledakan itu dari bom ditubuh Jin _hyung_? Aku tak bisa tinggal diam" kata Hoseok

"kau tak dengar omonganku tadi? Kita tak tau apa yang kita hadapi, jadi jangan gegabah dan kita tunggu Namjoon..." jelas Yoongi yang langsung membuat diam Hoseok.

Hoseok tak mungkin melawan omongan Yoongi. Selain Namjoon, orang yang bisa membuat Hoseok menurut cuma Yoongi. Sejak Yoongi datang Hoseok menjadi lebih penurut dari biasanya, sebelum Yoongi datang ia selalu menguci diri dikamarnya, dan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia bahkan hanya bicara pada Jimin. Tapi Yoongi mengubahnya, dan Hoseok jadi lebih banyak bicara dari dulu.

Tak lama sebuah mobil yang tak asing bagi mereka mendatangi tempat mereka duduk. Jelas saja, Taehyung langsung keluar dari mobil begitu mobil berhenti "Seokjin _hyung_! Bagaimana seokjin _hyung_!" tanyanya panic

"tenanglah Tae, ia tak apa... polisi sama sekali tak menemukan korban jiwa" jelas Yoongi.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Namjoon keluar diikuti Jimin dan Jungkook

"polisi sudah mengamankan lokasi, dan mereka mengatakan hanya ada korban luka. Sampai sekarang mereka masih menelusuri gedung utama..." jelas Hoseok

"bagus, sekarang bagaimana cara kita menemukan sebuah bom diuniversitas yang luas ini..." tanya Jimin mengusap kepalanya

Mereka terdiam mengingat fakta menyakitkan yang Jimin katakan. Konkuk _University_ bukan universitas biasa, salah satu universitas terbaik korea dan memiliki banyak gedung. Mahasiswa lulusan dari sana, merupakan pebisnis hebat, salah satunya ayah Jin. Salah satu tempat yang diledakkan adalah _Art and design bulding_. Dan masih banyak gedung lainnya yang berpotensi menjadi lokasi bom, terlebih mengingat kalau didekatnya ada SMP dan SMA milik Konkuk. "Kita berkumpul dimobil, aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku"

Mendengar Namjoon mereka segera memasuki mobil. Jimin melipat bagian kursi tengah sehingga mereka semua bisa masuk dan melihat rencana Namjoon. "Pertama_

SKIP

Yoongi merapikan pakaiannya, dan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang ada dibelakang garis polisi. Ia berpakaian layaknya mahasiswa "ada apa?" tanya Yoongi kepada salah seorang pria disana

"Ada yang meledakkan salah satu gedung..." jawab pria itu

Yoongi mengangguk, ia melihat beberapa polisi yang ada disana. Ia putuskan keluar dan mencari jalan belakang. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan begitu melihat seorang polisi berjalan didekatnya. Yoongi memeriksa keadaan dan berjalan kembali, ia menemukan satu tempat yang kosong dengan polisi. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju salah satu gedung tertinggi disana. Ia masuk begitu saja tanpa diketahui, Yoongi menekan alat komunikasi ditelinganya "aku sudah masuk New Millennium Hall... yak... Park, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yoongi

"beres..." Jimin dan Hoseok berjalan menuju kerumunan orang dan melewati garis polisi. Mereka berdua segera ditahan oleh seorang polisi

"maaf tapi_" Polisi itu belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu Hoseok sudah mengeluarkan sebuah lencana khusus. Polisi itu segera menurunkan tangannya dan mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk.

"jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok.

"kelihatannya serangan teroris, dan mungkin saja ini orang yang sama yang menculik Purta Presider..." jawab polisi tersebut.

"bawa kami kesana..." kata Hoseok. Polisi itu mengangguk dan membawa mereka. Jimin berhasil menipu tim penyelidik yang datang dan memberikan alamat palsu, lalu membuat lencana dan sebuah surat izin palsu. Mereka menyamar menjadi tim penyelidik, jadi mereka bisa masuk dan memeriksa langsung. Beruntung Jimin cukup pintar untuk menipu para polisi. Hoseok sudah lama dikabarkan tewas dan tak ada lagi yang ingat dengan wajahnya, sedangkan Jimin tak pernah diketahui. Polisi membawa mereka menuju lantai lima gedung tersebut, lokasi ledakan. Sebuah ruangan yang sudah berantakan dan menghitam karena terbakar. Ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan dan menghadap langsung dengan jendela, jadi para mahasiswa bisa melihat pemandangan dengan mudah.

"beruntung tak ada orang disini, yang berjaga pun sedang keluar untuk ke toilet. Dan setelah itu tak lama ledakan terjadi" jelas polisi tersebut

"aku mengerti... biarkan kami periksa..." kata Jimin. Polisi itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka.

Hoseok mulai meihat-lihat sedangkan Jimin menuju pojok ruangan, tempat kamera cctv yang ada diatas tempat duduk penjaga perpustakaan. Kamera itu telah pecah dan rusak. Dengan cepat Jimin melepas kameranya dan membenarkan sambungannya, Ia sedikit tersetrum tapi itu tak akan menghentikan niatnya. Ia menyambungkan kabel itu dengan kepala USB _handphone_ yang ia punya, lalu menyambungkannya dengan _handphone_ miliknya " _gotcha..._ " Ia melihat dari layar _handphone_ -nya, ia sudah masuk meretas seluruh kamera Konkuk. " _lets see..._ " Jimin memainkan _keypad handphone-_ nya.

Hoseok masih melihat-lihat, buku-buku berantakan, dan beberapa rak terbalik dan ada yang hancur. Tapi hanya ada satu yang benar-benar rusak, dan terlihat ada bekas dari bom diletakkan. Hoseok merunduk dan menyentuh lantai yang menghitam, ia menciumnya dan sedikit merasakannya dengan kedua jarinya. Bau mesiu... "aku sudah periksa rekaman tadi malam, dan yang kutemukan hanya kilatan cahaya dan debu, dan semua penuh dengan api..." kata Jimin setelah meretar semua kamera, dan mencabut kabel USB dari _handphone_ -nya "kelihatannya ia menyembunyikan bom ditempat yang tak terlihat kamera..." jelas Jimin

"dia menyembunyikannya disini" kata Hoseok, ia menunjuk sebuah bagian yang sedikit menghitam dengan beberapa bekas seperti ledakan "ia menyembunyikannya dibalik salah satu rak buku, karena ada didekat rak, rak akan hancur dan tak terlalu meninggalkan bekas dilantai..." jelas Hoseok

"pertanyaannya... apa yang ia letakkan. Tak mungkin ia menyembunyikan koper bukan?" tanya Jimin. Ia ikut melihat-lihat, ia bahkan melihat kaca yang telah pecah "ledakannya tak terlalu besar, karena ia hanya menghancurkan ruangan ini..." kata Jimin kembali pada Hoseok. Sampai matanya menuju sebuah benda tak asing. Ia mengambil potongan kecil besi yang telah menghitam, "menurutmu apa yang terbuat dari besi aluminium disini?" tanya Jimin

Hoseok menengoknya "eum... monitor, komputer, dan tempat sampah..."

"apa? Tempat sampah..." Jimin berfikir "itu dia! Mereka menggunakan tempat sampah aluminium untuk menyembunyikan bom-nya..." kata Jimin dan langsung dimengerti Hoseok

"itu artinya..."

"kita harus memeriksa tempat sampah aluminium diseluruh tempat" kata Jimin

"bagaimana menemukan tempat sampah sebanyak itu?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin tersenyum, lalu menunjukkan _handphone_ ditangannya. Hoseok mengangguk "aku akan beritau Namjoon" Hoseok menekan alat ditelinganya "Namjoon-ah... kau mendengar kami..."

"sangat jelas" Namjoon berjalan disekitar Konkuk. Begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Jimin , ia, Jungkook, dan Taehyung berpencar mencari benda yang Jimin maksut. Mereka menyamar menjadi polisi dan menutupui wajah mereka dengan topi polisi. Jungkook memasuki salah satu gedung dan berjalan disekitar. Ia membuka pintu secara acak "aku temukan satu" kata Jungkook

"aku juga!" kata Taehyung digedung yang lain

Jimin tampak terdiam memegang _handphone_ miliknya "eum... aku rasa kita dapat masalah..." Semua mendengarkan Jimin termasuk Hoseok "ada lebih dari 30 gedung, dan disetiap ruangannya memiliki tempat sampah aluminium..." kata Jimin

"waoo..." Yoongi sudah sampai dilantai paling atas dan memeriksa keadaan "aku ada dilantai paling atas, dan disini juga memiliki tempat sampah aluminium..." jelas Yoongi

"tempat ku ada dua! Gawat?! Aku akan mati!" kata Taehyung menemukan dua tempat aluminium diruangannya

Namjoon mengangkat tempat sampah aluminiumnya "dibagian bawah tempat sampah ini punya rongga lebih, agar tempat sampah tak mudah jatuh, apa mungkin mereka menempatnya disini?" tanya Namjoon

"mungkin saja" jawab Jimin "tapi kita tak mungkin membongkarnya satu persatu, kan?" kata Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"dengar, mungkin ini hanya pengalih perhatian" Jungkook mulai buka suara. "mereka tau kita ada disini, dan pasti mereka tau kita cukup pintar untuk mengetarhui apa bentuk bom pertama. Mereka sengaja mengalihkan perhatian kita terhadap hal lain..." jelas Jungkook. Semua terdiam, dan mengakui semua perkataan Jungkook, ada benarnya.

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam "baiklah... Jungkook benar. Lebih baik fokus mencari Jinseok untuk sekarang. Dan berhati-hatilah..." Jelas Namjoon. Semua paham dan melanjutkan misi mereka.

Jimin sedikit menyesal karena pemikirannya tak membuahkan hasil. Hoseok melihat sekitar dan berjalan kearah jendela yang telah hancur, jika tak berhati-hati ia bisa saja jatuh. Dari sana ia bisa melihat beberapa gedung. Hoseok merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpanya, ia masih penasaran. Untuk apa mengebom sebuah gedung jika ia tak membuatnya runtuh? Hoseok kembali memutar balik otaknya. Bom dibuat dengan sederhana jadi ledakannya tak terlalu besar, karena itu ia tak mungkin dijalankan dengan alat. Waktulah yang menentukan bom itu meledak atau tidak. Ayolah Hoseok pikirkan dengan otakmu!

Hoseok melihat keatas dan sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya karena terkena sinar matahari. Ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap diatasnya. Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, lalu perlahan menaikkan tangannya dan menyentuh benda tipis mengkilap diatasnya. Ia menemukan kawat tipis yang telah terpotong, ia menariknya, kawat itu tersangkut diatara puing-puing jendela, setelah mencapai ujungnya ia menemukan ujung yang telah menghitam. Hoseok mulai kebingungan, tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu "Jimin-ah..."

"hng?" Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hoseok

"Bomnya bukan meledak karena waktu" Hoseok menatap Jimin dan menemukan kawat tipis yang ia temukan "tapi karena ini..."

Jimin mendekatinya dan mengambil kawat itu "kawat?"

"mereka menyambungkannya pada tempat sampah, yaitu bomnya. Alasan kenapa Bom itu meledak tadi malam, karena seseorang pasti tak sengaja menginjak kawat ini. Saat terinjak kawat akan putus, dan itu menarik bom untuk meledak" jelas Hoseok. Ia menunjuk kearah jendela atas "untuk membuka jendela atas, kau harus menekannya kebawah dan memasang penahannya. Kawat itu menahan bagian jendela atas ini, lalu disambungkan kelantai bawah. Penjaga tak akan melihatnya karena kawat sangat tipis. Saat ia keluar dan berjalan menuju Toilet bawah, ia menginjak kawat, membuatnya putus dan jendela langsung menutup dan menarik kawat yang tersambung pada bom, dan bom itu meledak" jelas Hoseok lagi dan langsung dipahami oleh Jimin

"itulah alasan kenapa tak ada orang mencurigakan yang masuk atau keluar selain penjaga perpustakaan..." lanjut Jimin. Hoseok mengangguk "kalau begitu... seseorang bisa saja menginjak hal yang salah" Jimin berkata dengan wajah horror

"kita harus peringatkan Nam_"

 _ **BBOOOMBB!**_

Jimin dan Hoseok terkejut dan melihat kearah jendela yang hancur, mengarah langsung pada gedung administrasi. Baru saja gedung itu meledak. Jimin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan. "Yak! Kalian tak apa?!" Tanya Jimin panic. Tak ada yang menjawab " _shit!"_

"PAK!" Polisi masuk dan melihat Jimin dan Hoseok.

"cepat amankan semua orang!" perintah Hoseok dan langsung diangguki. "seseorang pasti menginjak kawat yang lain... kita harus cari mereka" Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Hoseok keluar. Mereka berlari menuju lantai bawah dan pergi meninggalkan para polisi yang tengah sibuk mengurus orang-orang yang panic. "aku akan cari Jungkook dan Namjoon... Yoongi dan Taehyung aku serahkan padamu!" kata Hoseok. Mereka berdua berpencar dan mulai mencari.

Jimin dengan cepat berlari menuju gedung administrasi, ia tau Taehyung ada disana, karena ia sudah meretas semua kamera. Ia melewati orang-orang yang panic. "Taehyung-ah!" Jimin terus menerobos, ia berjalan menuju tangga dan menaikinya sampai dilantai ketiga, disana api mulai membakar segalanya, Jimin bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan benar "Tae-ah!" Jimin berlari kesana kamri untuk menemukannya

 _ **DOMB! DOMB!**_

Jimin dengar suara dobrakan dari salah satu pintu yang tertipa puing-puing "Taehyung!" Jimin mendekati pintu itu, dengan cepat ia memindahkan puing-puing mulai dari sedang sampai puing yang cukup besar. Jimin berhasil dan mencoba membuka pintu, tapi itu tak terbuka. Dengan sekali tendangan Jimin membuka pintu itu, dan menemukan Taehyung yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai "Taehyung!" Dengan cepat Jimin mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya "Taehyung bertahanlah!" dengan sekuat tenaga Jimin membawa Taehyung pergi dari sana, melewati puing-puing yang sedikit runtuh karena ada beberapa ledakan beruntun.

Jimin susah payah turun dengan nafas menipis. Tak lama saat sampai dilantai akhir, Jimin memilih jalan lain untuk keluar, jadi polisi tak melihatnya. Saat sampai diluar ia membaringkan Taehyung ditanah. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jimin mengambil botol kecil dan mulai menghirup isinya. Itu botol oksigen mini yang ia buat. Ia membuka mulut Taehyung dan memberikan oksigen dalam botol mini itu

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Taehyung sadar dan terbatuk "J-jimin..."

"Tae-ah! Kau tak apa?" Jimin terlihat panic saat Taehyung sadar

Taehyung mengangguk "Dimana Hoseok _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung

"mencari Namjoon dan Jungkook." Kata Jimin sambil bernafas lega. "apa kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Jimin

Taehyung tampak berfikir "aku berjalan menuju toilet, lalu entah kenapa aku menyandung sesuatu lalu pintu tertutup dan aku dengar suara ledakan. Setelahnya pintu tak bisa terbuka dan ruangan itu mulai penuh dengan asap" jelas Taehyung

"sudah kuduga..." kata Jimin. Ia bangkit dan menyerahkan topi yang ia temukan "cepat pakai dan kita cari yang lain... Yoongi _hyung_ ada disana" menunjuk gedung New Millennium Hall. Taehyung mengangguk dan berdiri dibantu oleh Jimin. Saat mereka berjalan, ada lima orang polisi mengepung mereka. Mereka sedikit terkejut "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jimin, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menjawab

"Jimin-ah..." Taehyung membuka mulutnya "mereka bukan polisi" jawab Taehyung. Jimin mulai bersiap saat kelima orang itu mengepung mereka.

Jimin melihat Taehyung dan langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung. Mereka berlari menghindar dari lima orang itu, membuat diri mereka berpencar. Tiga orang mengejar Jimin sedangkan dua lagi menahan Taehyung. Jimin berhenti dan menghadapi ketiga orang itu. Ketiga orang itu mengeluarkan tongkat listrik "cih... kalian gunakan cara curang" jawab Jimin, ia menyiapkan kedua tangannya, apa boleh buat? Ia harus melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong

Satu orang menyerangnya dan dengan cepat Jimin menghindar, ia menyerang kembali tapi Jimin berhasil menahan tangannya, satu lagi menyerangnya dengan cepat Jimin menempatkan tangan satunya diatas punggung lawan pertamanya, lalu Jimin melakukan gerakan meroda dengan satu tangan diatas pungggung lawannya, dan menghindari serangan lawan keduanya. Jimin mendang lawan pertamanya, lalu menahan tangan tangan lawan ketiganya, membelakangi lawannya. "AAARG!" dengan sekali tarikan Jimin mengangkat tubuh lawan dan membantingnya kedepan. Sekarang hanya ada dua orang didepannya

Taehyung tetap waspada ketika kedua orang didepannya mulai melayangkan tongkat listrik kearahnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung menghindar, lalu menahan tangan lawan keduanya. Ia memutar tangan itu dan membaliknya tepat saat lawan pertama mengarahkan pukulan kearahnya_alhasil ia menyerang temannya sendiri_. Taehyung mundur begitu rencananya berhasil dan melumpuhkan satu lawan. Ia memudurkan langkahnya saat lawan pertamanya mendekat, lalu ia menabrak punggung yang ia kenal_Jimin_. Mereka tersudut "sial..." umpat Taehyung. Mereka terdiam, dan orang didepan mereka mulai menyerang

 **DOOR! DOOR!**

Ketiga orang itu langsung terbaring ditanah dengan lubang dikepala mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada arah tembakan. Dan mata mereka menemukan Jungkook yang memegang pistol. Jungkook meletakkan kembali pistolnya dan mendekati mereka "kalian tak apa?" tanya Jungkook

Taehyung mengangguk "kau datang disaat yang tepat..." jawab Taehyung

"pantas mereka juga menyebutmu 'Death Shot', tembakanmu benar-benar tepat... padahal kau hanya gunakan pistol biasa" puji Jimin. Jungkook merupakan member pendiam, tapi ia punya banyak kasus-kasus berat, dan salah satunya karena ia punya daya bidik tinggi. Semua tembakannya selalu tepat sasaran dan tak pernah meleset, karena itu ia jadi buronan paling dicari._ 'Death Shot' merupakan julukan lain Jungkook_

"dimana Hoseok _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook

"ia mencari Namjoon, dan harusnya kau" jawab Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk "kita lebih baik mencari mereka segera!" kata Jimin diangguki kedua orang didepannya. Dengan cepat mereka bergerak membiarkan orang-orang yang melawan mereka tadi.

* * *

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

Hoseok mulai membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat saat ini. Biasan cahaya putih mulai menusuk pandangannya. Ia sadar dan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Hoseok sadar ia terikat disebuah kursi. Kedua tangannya terikat pada tangan kursi, kedua kakinya juga terikat pada kaki kursi. Ia hanya ingat ia sedang mencari Jungkook, dan ada yang menyetrumnya dari belakang, setelahnya semua hitam baginya

"kau sudah sadar, Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok menengok dan menemukan Namjoon disampingnya. "Namjoon! Apa ini?!" tanya Hoseok melihat Namjoon juga terikat

"mereka pasti menyetrummu hingga pingsan, sama seperti-ku yang sedang mencarimu dan Jimin" jelas Namjoon sedikit santai

" **iyup..."**

Suara berat muncul diantara bayangan. Seseorang mendekati cahaya lampu yang ada diruangan itu, dan terlihat orang berjubah ungu tua dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. **"tak akan kubiarkan kalian menghentikan rencanaku..."** Katanya lagi. Hoseok tampak kesal mendengarnya, sedangkan Namjoon masih diam dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan **"kenapa kalian tak menyerah selama diIlsan? Kalian benar-benar mengganggu pekerjaanku"**

"jadi kau yang sengaja membuat kami meretas IIC, dan kau juga yang menculik Jin _hyung_!" kata Hoseok dengan emosi

" **itu semua bagian dari rencana"** katanya, **"dengan begitu kami bisa menjalankan tugas kami dengan mudah, pada akhirnya kalian yang akan disalahkan, dan kalian tak mungkin bisa menghentikan kam_** "

"sampai kapan..." Namjoon memotong perkataan orang itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya "sampai kapan kau mau bersandiwara... Yongguk-ah"

Semua terdiam. Ruangan itu menjadi hening, Hoseok bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pria itu sedikit tertawa, lalu ia perlahan membuka topengnya dan menunjukkan wajah yang selama ini mereka cari. Hoseok membulatkan matanya tak percaya "aku tau, kau akan mengenaliku" jawab Yongguk _dalang dibalik semuanya_

Hoseok masih terdiam, sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa menunduk tak menerima kenyataan yang baru ia lihat " _wae... wae... wae?!"_ Kata Namjoon emosi

Yongguk tersenyum "Namjoon-ah... apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan?" tanya Yongguk. "Kau pasti tau, ayahku hanya peduli akan uang, ia bahkan tak pernah melihat keluarganya sendiri. Saat ibuku sakit... kau tau reaksinya?" Yongguk membuka jubbah miliknya dan mendekati Namjoon "ia hanya melempar uang dan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tak peduli..."

"jadi kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membalas dendam pada ayahmu?" tanya Namjoon

"bukan balas dendam, aku hanya ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasaya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Dan semua yang ia inginkan hanya uang, karena itu aku buat scenario pencuikan, lalu meledakkan tempat ini agar uang asuransi bisa kami dapatkan... Ayahku akan rugi besar setelah kejadian ini... Dan aku akan siapkan satu mayat palsu untuk dijadikan jasadku, dan pada akhirnya ayahku akan bangkrut dan menyesali segalanya" jelas Yongguk sambil merapikan rambutnya

Namjoon terdiam "kau memanfaatkan kami agar kami bersalah?"

" _bingo!"_ jawab Yongguk. "tapi aku tau kalian cukup pintar untuk menemukanku dan menyelesaikan semuanya, karena itu aku sudah rencanakan semuanya" Yongguk menyalakan sebuah layar tv yang ada diruangan itu. Terlihat berbagai macam kamera yang ada diseluruh Konkuk, dan ia menggantinya menjadi satu ruangan dimana Jin terikat dengan koper hitam didepannya,dan ada seseorang yang terikat dilantai,ada kemungkinan kalau orang itu adalah Yoongi

"Jin _hyung_!" Hoseok mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dua pria langsung menahannya

"kalau kalian memindahkan Jin, maka bom itu akan meledak, dan bom itu berkaitan dengan bom lainnya diseluruh konkuk, termasuk Smp dan Sma-nya" Yongguk tersenyum

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya "kau..."

"kau memasang kawat-kawat keseluruh Konkuk?" tanya Hoseok masih dengan emosi

Yongguk tertawa "sudah kukatakan kalian cukup pintar. Karena itu aku tak akan membiarkan kalian" Yongguk menggantinya dengan kamera yang mengawasi Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook "dan semua rencanaku berhasil. Mereka menuju lokasi yang sama..."

Namjoon dan Hoseok terdiam. Namjoon menyadarinya dan langsung berontak, tapi ia segera ditahan dua orang pria "Kau! Berani kau menyakiti mereka!" Namjoon kini penuh emosi saat ini

Yongguk tersenyum "salah mu sendiri ikut campur Namjoon-ah... Tapi, aku tetap akan menculik Seokjin jika kau tak ikut campur..." Yongguk tertawa, lalu ia mulai mengenakan topengnya kembali **"lebih baik kau nikmati pertunjukannya, bagaimana?"** Yongguk berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Namjoon berhenti memberontak dan terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Hoseok melihatnya dan hanya bisa ikut terdiam "Dia benar-benar berubah..." kata Namjoon ditengah kesunyian

"kau benar, ia bukan Yongguk yang kita kenal" jawab Hoseok. "sekarang kita harus pikirkan bagaimana keluar dari tempat ini..." Hoseok muak dengan penjaga dibelakangnya. Namjoon tetap diam, melamun dalam pikirannya...

.

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook dihadang beberapa orang tak dikenal. Dan akhirnya mereka harus melawan mereka satu-satu. Jungkook kehabisan amunisi, dan ia tak diberi waktu untuk mengisi ulang, terpaksa memakai tangan kosong untuk melawan orang-orang itu. Salah seorang menghadapinya dan Jungkook menahan semua tendangan orang yang memakai topi didepannya

"heh... aku tau kau cukup hebat..."

Suara itu terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Orang itu mengarahkan tendangan dari arah kanan, Jungkook bersiap menahannya, tapi dengan cepat orang itu mengganti kakinya dan menyerang pinggang bagian kanan Jungkook. Sebuah kepalan mengarah dari bawah dagunya dan melemparkannya keatas. Jungkook terlempar ke tanah sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Dengan usaha keras, ia bangkit kembali dan melihat wajah orang didepannya. "K-kau... Wonzi..." kata Jungkook dengan wajah berantakan

Pria yang ia sebut namanya tersenyum senang "haah... kau baru sadar yak?" Ia membuka topinya, dan melemparnya, menampakkan wajah Wonzi yang ia temui diIIC

"kenapa_" Jungkook baru menyadari sesuatu "kau... kau yang membuat pemadaman waktu itu kan?" kata Jungkook

"hahahaha! Kau juga baru sadar" ia tertawa "yup, aku orangnya... tapi Hyorin juga terlibat, jadi kami tak dicurigai dan akhirnya semua rencana berjalan lancar. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah membantu kalian" Wonzi menunjuk Jimin yang masih sibuk menghindar dan memukul lawan-lawannya.

Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kedepan "tak akan aku biarkan kalian menjalankan rencana kalian..." kata Jungkook

"heh, _wae?_ Apa karena teman kalian akan mati menjadi serpihan?" tanya Wonzi dengan nada mengejek

"Jin _hyung_!" Jungkook terlihat kesal. Ia mulai bersiap saat Wonzi dan tiga orang dibelakangnya mulai mendekatinya. Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam, dan ia meraih saku celananya, ia menyadari ia punya senjata terakhir saat ini.

Dua pria berlari kearahnya, dengan cepat Jungkook menghindar dari serangan pertama. Ia memukul satu orang tapi pukulannya gagal dan malah mendapat serangan langsung diperutnya. Jungkook terbatuk, Ia ditendang mundur, tapi itu tak membuat keseimbangan Jungkook runtuh. Jungkook kembali menyerang dengan berlari kearah lawan, satu orang mendang dari bawah_menyerang kakinya_ tapi Jungkook melompat lalu tangannya membekap satu kepala yang ada disamping lawannya yang menunduk. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menjatuhkan dirinya, membuat yang ia bekap dengan lengannya jatuh terlentang dengan kepala membentur tanah, seketika orang itu pingsan dengan luka dikepalanya.

Satu orang dibelakang Jungkook hendak memukulnya, Jungkook menyiapkan dirinya lalu melakukan tendangan belakang dengan posisi merunduk ditanah. Tendangannya tepat mengenai wajah lawannya dan membuat lawannya pingsan. Dua lagi menyerangnya secara bersamaan dengan tongkat listrik, Jungkook menghindar dengan gerakan limbo, tanpa disadari kedua tangan Jungkook meraih wajah kedua orang yang menyerangnya barusan dan dengan sekali dorongan Jungkook menjatuhkan kedua kepala itu ketanah dan membuat tulang terkorak kedua orang itu retak. Darah mulai bercampur dengan tanah, Wonzi yang melihat hanya bisa gemetar melihatnya. Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan kearah Wonzi.

Wonzi terlihat kesal, lalu ia maju dan menendang Jungkook dari segala arah, mengincar kaki, pinggang, atau pun leher. Yang dilawan terus menghindar, Jungkook menahan tendangan kelima Wonzi dan mendorongnya, membuat Wonzi terdorong jauh kebelakang. Wonzi hampir jatuh tapi ia masih berdiri. Ia sadar Jungkook menghilang dihadapannya, Lalu ia bisa rasakan benda tajam berada diurat nadi dilehernya...

 _ **CRRAASS~!**_

Darah keluar dari urat leher Wonzi, satu semburan dan Wonzi terbaring ditanah. Matanya mulai kabur sambil melihat Jungkook "b-b... bagaimana..." ia masih berbicara dengan darah terus mengalir dari lehernya

Ia lihat Jungkook memegang sebuah kartu nama yang berlumuran darah "Kartu buatan Jimin _hyung_... Terbuat dari aluminium keras, setiap sisinya kucup tajam untuk mengiris kulit" jelas Jungkook

Wonzi tersenyum miris "a... aku... ta... tau tak bisa... me... ngalah...kannya..." Satu kata terakhir dan nafas Wonzi terhenti.

Jungkook hanya diam melihat detik-detik terakhir Wonzi "tak akan pernah..." jawab Jungkook. Jimin baru saja beres dan mendekati Jungkook

"Kook-ah!" Jimin melihat tubuh Wonzi "dia... Lee Jihoon..." kata Jimin

"kau kenal dia?" tanya Jungkook melihat Jimin

"salah satu Hacker kenalanku, kami berteman selama SMA, kadang aku bekerja sama dengannya" jawab Jimin. Lalu melihat Wonzi "kelihatannya ia sudah dibodohi..." kata Jimin dengan pandangan sedih

Jungkook mengangguk "iyup... jadi kalian kerja sama karena kalian sama-sama pendek" Jungkook pergi setelah mengatakannya

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jimin tak terima dan mengikuti Jungkook

Taehyung mematahkan leher lawan terakhirnya, lalu melihat Jimin dan Jungkook pergi "Yak! Tunggu aku!" Taehyung dengan cepat berlari mengejar kedua orang itu.

Mereka sampai didalam gedung New Millennium Hall. "dengar, aku dan Hoseok sudah tau bagaimana bom itu diledakkkan, karena itu kalian harus hati-hati dengan apa yang kalian injak." Jelas Jimin. Ia berjalan bersama dengan Jungkook.

 **BOOBM!**

Mereka terkejut mendengar suara ledakan, dengan cepat mereka mengarahkan pandangan pada Taehyung. Yang dipandang tampak terkejut juga. Taehyung baru saja menginjak satu kawat "Opps..." Taehyung sedikit menaikkan bahunya. Jimin dan Jungkook akan langsung tau Taehyung menginjak sesuatu.

"bisakah berhenti bersikap ceroboh?" kata Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan mengangkat tubuh itu dibahunya.

Taehyung hanya diam menurut ketika Jungkook mengangkatnya "aku tak sengaja, okay? Kawat itu sangat tipis, bagaimana mungkin aku melihatnya?!" tanya Taehyung kesal.

"yang meledak, _Student union_ , kita masih aman..." kata Jimin memeriksa _handphone_ -nya. Mereka bergerak cepat mencari Yoongi yang ada digedung itu. Jungkook menurunkan Taehyung saat mereka sampai dilantai dua, dan mengingatkannya kembali untuk tidak ceroboh.

Mereka melihat setiap ruangan dilantai itu. Jimin berusha keras menghubungi Yoongi, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban. " _shit!_ " Jimin melempar alat komunikasi yang ada ditelinganya. Jimin terlihat benar-benar panic saat ini, ia bahkan tak segan membuka semua pintu dengan paksa. Taehyung melihatnya dan dengan cepat menarik bahu Jimin

"Jimin... Jimin-ah..." Taehyung menarik wajah Jimin untuk melihat kearahnya "tenang... ok? Tenangkan dirimu..." kata Taehyung perlahan

Jimin melihatnya "tapi... Yoongi_"

"dia akan baik-baik saja..." jawab Taehyung, ia menurunkan tangannya dan memegang pundak Jimin "semua akan baik-baik saja mengerti?" Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kembali

 **BOOBM!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi. Jimin melihat Taehyung dengan kesal "semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau perhatikan langkahmu" Kata Jimin, Bangunan tempat mereka mulai bergetar hebat. "dan sialnya... kita dalam masalah..." jawab Jimin

" _tidak jika kau mendengarkan kami..._ "

Jimin dan Taehyung melihat kearah Jungkook. Ia tengah mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dan terlihat ia tersambung telfon dengan seseorang _"Jimin-ah... kau disana?"_ suara Hoseok terdengar

" _hyung_!" Taehyung dan Jungkook melihat Jimin, ini pertama kalianya Jimin memanggil Hoseok ' _hyung'_ "kemana saja kau?! Kau menghilang lebih dari 15 menit!" kata Jimin mengambil kasar _handphone_ Jungkook

" _mian... tapi ini mendadak, kalian harus cepat naik kelantai empat"_ Kata Hoseok dengan beberapa suara berisik

" _wait!_ kau ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung

"panjang ceritanya" Hoseok bersama Namjoon berjalan dilantai lima sambil menghindari beberapa pruntuhan dari lantai diatas mereka.

.

 _ **[FLASHBACK]**_

 _ **Disinilah mereka, terikat dan tak berbuat apapun. Namjoon terus menundukan kepalanya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Hoseok hanya bisa diam, ia tak bisa lakukan apa pun kalau Namjoon tak membuat keputusan. "yak Namjoon-ah... lakukan sesuatu..." kata Hoseok, tapi tak mendapat respon apa pun. Hoseok kehabisan akal "dengar... Jin hyung masih ada disana, kalau tak lakukan apa pun... kita semua mati" masih tak ada respon "Namjoon-ah!"**_

" _ **yak!" Seorang pria mendekatinya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam**_

" _ **tapi dia sama sekali tak bergerak?!" kata Hoseok melihat Namjoon. Pria itu melihat Namjoon yang masih menunduk, ia meminta dua orang memeriksa nadi di tangan Namjoon yang terikat. Kedua pria mendekati Namjoon memeriksanya, raut wajah mereka terlihat tak menyenangkan. "aniyo... kau bohongkan?! Namjoon tak mungkin_"**_

" _ **diam!" pria disamping Hoseok emosi dan mendorong kursi Hoseok hingga jatuh, membuatnya yang duduk diatas kursi tersebut ikut terjatuh. "bawa dia, kita laporkan pada bos" kata pria tadi**_

 _ **Kedua pria itu melepas ikatan ditangan dan kaki Namjoon, Lalu secara tiba-tiba Namjoon bangkit dan memukul perut satu orang pria didepannya. Satu lagi terkejut dan langsung menahan tubuh Namjoon dari belakang. Namjoon memberontak, ia setidik melompat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang, membuat yang dibelakangnya ikut terjatuh dan menghantam kursi. Orang itu kesakitan dan melepaskan Namjoon.**_

 _ **Dua tersisa sama-sama terkejut. Namjoon kembali bangkit dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia melihat dua orang tersisa dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan, memberikan tatapan menantang yang membuat dua orang itu kesal "UWAA!" satu orang maju, lalu dengan cepat Namjoon menghindar. Ia memukul bagian otot lengan dengan telapak tangan yang lurus. Ia memegang tangannya dan melakukan pukulan yang sama terhadap sikut lawan, orang yang ia lawan tampak kesakitan. Gerakan terakhir ia mengangkat kakinya yang panjang dan mematahkan tangan itu dengan lututnya. Orang itu langsung terbaring memegangi tangannya yang tak bisa ia rasakan.**_

 _ **Namjoon melihat sisa yang terakhir, ia tampak ketakutan melihat semua perbuatannya. Namjoon mendekatinya lalu memegang kerah baju orang itu sampai benar-benar naik "dimana Jinseok..." tanya Namjoon dengan pandangan menyudutkan**_

" _ **dia ada di lantai keempat, Bos berencana membuat ketiga orang yang tersisa menginjak semua kawat yang ada dilantai bawah untuk meledakkan beberapa bangunan. Hanya lantai keempat yang tak memiliki kawat karena jika lantai itu meledak semua akan meledak! Kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku!" katanya dengan air mata mengalir**_

" _ **akan aku pertimbangkan" Namjoon melemparnya sampai ia membentur tembok. Namjoon beralih pada Hoseok yang masih diam tak percaya. Namjoon mengembalikan posisi Hoseok**_

" _ **bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hoseok**_

 _ **Namjoon melebarkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah gulungan yang ada diketiaknya. "kau ingat trik seorang pesulap membuat dirinya mati?" tanya Namjoon sambil membuang gulungan itu dan melepaskan ikatan Hoseok. Dan Hoseok menjawab dengan anggukan "triknya cukup mudah, kau siapkan gulungan seperti itu dan letakkan diketiakmu, lalu tekat sekuat tenaga, itu akan membuat aliran darah menuju tangan berhenti, dan menghentikan denyut dinadi juga. Aku hanya perlu memastikan kalau mereka akan memeriksa denyut nadi ditangan bukan dileher. Dan akhirnya semua berjalan lancar" jawab Namjoon setelah selesai dengan tangan Hoseok. Lalu melepas ikatan dikaki Hoseok.**_

" _ **sejak kapan kau memasukkan gulungan itu diketiakmu?" Hoseok bangkit setelah kakinya sudah lepas**_

" _ **sejak awal" Namjoon juga bangkit dan mengambil hanphone yang ada dikantong celananya.**_

" _ **sejak awal? Maksutmu kau memang sengaja membuat dirimu diculik?" tanya Hoseok. Dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Hoseok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar "untuk apa?"**_

 _ **Namjoon membuka pintu diruangan itu, dan menemukan fakta ia berada digedung yang sama dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi "sejak awal aku tau kalau semua ini karena Yongguk" kata Namjoon**_

" _ **what?! Lalu kenapa?"**_

" _ **aku hanya ingin memastikan teoriku benar. Sebelum kita keIlsan aku meminta Jimin memeriksa 'Matoki' geng" kata Namjoon sembali berjalan menghubungi seseorang**_

" _ **itu geng milik Yongguk, bukan?"**_

" _ **ya, tapi sayangnya geng itu bubar karena suatu pertengkaran" kata Namjoon**_

" _ **itu karena mereka sudah tak sepihak, makanya mereka bubar. Kita semua tau alasannya" kata Hoseok berjalan disamping Namjoon**_

" _ **bukan. Itu hanya cerita biasa" jawab Namjoon. "alasan sebenarnya karena Zelo..." Lanjut Namjoon**_

" _ **Zelo, pria pemilik toko game favorit Jungkook dan Tae?" tanya Hoseok**_

" _ **benar. Ia mantan anggota Matoki, tapi Yonggu terlalu baik, ia melalaikan tugasnya dan membuat Zelo hampir saja mati dalam tugas. Himchan satu-satunya yang bisa ia percaya, dan meminta Zelo untuk diistirahatkan dari tugasnya karena ia masih terlalu muda. Tapi semua berakhir saat Himchan melindungi Yongguk dari serangan geng lain..." jelas Namjoon**_

" _ **pentengkaran antar geng waktu itu ya? Kudengar banyak yang tewas karena kejadian itu" Hoseok mengingat ketika ada lebih dari 3 geng melakukan pertengkaran besar-besaran dijalan, beruntung saat itu mereka sedang tak berada dikorea, jadi mereka tak ikut terlibat**_

 _ **Namjoon mengangguk "Yongguk makin menyesali dirinya sendiri, tak ada yang tau kebenaran kematian Himchan kecuali Zelo, itu karena ia tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu saat kembali ketokonya. Dan karena itu ia membenci Yongguk"**_

" _ **membencinya, kenapa?"**_

" _ **karena Yongguk tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam disana, dan lari karena melihat ayahnya disana. Zelo jadi menganggap Yongguk menghentikannya karena memang Yongguk tak menginginkannya, dan menganggap Yongguk seorang pengecut yang tak tau diri, sejak saat itu pertengkaran terjadi dan semua anggota memutuskan meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian" jelas Namjoon lagi sambil mencoba menelfon seseorang**_

 _ **BOOBM!**_

 _ **Mereka terkejut dan melihat kearah jendela, baru saja terjadi ledakan. "pasti Taehyung" kata Hoseok, mereka bergegas menuju tangga "lalu kenapa ia menghancurkan tempat ini, ia sendiri yang mengatakan ingin membalas dendam ayahnya, kan?"**_

" _ **benar. Bukan hanya karena ibunya, tapi karena kematian Himchan. Aku juga sudah dengar dari Jimin, penyebab kerusuhan itu terjadi, adalah karena ayah Yongguk. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya, itu hanya agar Yongguk berhenti berada di underground" lanjut Namjoon**_

" _ **jadi, ia hanya ingin buktikan, kalau ia bukan yang seperti Zelo pikirkan. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan dirinya" kata Hoseok dan langsung diangguki Namjoon.**_

" _ **tapi aku tak bisa biarkan ia melibatkan kita untuk ini" Kata Namjoon. Mereka sampai ditangga, dan menemukan fakta mereka berada dilantai enam, dan turun menuju lantai lima. Mereka juga memeriksa semua ruangan dengan hati-hati.**_

 _ **BOOBM!**_

 _ **Lantai mereka bergetar hebat. Namjoon meraih Hoseok dan melindunginya dengan punggungnya, langit-langit diatas mereka retak dan membuat beberapa pondasi bangunan diatas mereka runtuh. Hoseok segera menarik Namjoon pergi "Kim... Taehyung!" Hoseok mulai kesal**_

" _ **Jungkook-ah!" Namjoon mendapat jawaban, ia mendengar omongan Jimin tentang Taehyung "tidak jika kau mendengar kami", dengan cepat Hoseok mengambil ponsel milik Namjoon**_

" _ **Jimin-ah! Kau disana?" Hoseok cukup terkejut Jimin memanggilnya 'hyung' tapi ia tak akan mengalihkan topiknya "mian... tapi ini mendadak, kalian harus cepat naik kelantai empat" Ia dan Namjoon segera bergerak menuju lokasi mereka.**_

 _ **[END]**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook berjalan dengan kekuatan penuh. Mereka tau gedung yang mereka tempati sekarang sedang dalam krisis setelah kesalahan Taehyung, dan sekarang para polisi tengah mengarah kegedung tersebut, tapi tak ada waktu lagi karena ada kemungkinan Jin dikurung digedung ini. Yoongi juga belum ditemukan, jadi sudah dipastikan mereka berencana meledakkan mereka semua.

Setelah sampai dilantai empat, Taehyung terjatuh dan tangannya tak sengaja menarik sesuatu "Tunggu Taehyung!" Jungkook menghentikannya. Ia meraih tangan Taehyung dan membuat tangan itu menjauh dari kabel tipis yang tadi tak sengaja Taehyung tarik, beruntung itu tak membuat masalah lain. Jimin bernafas lega karena Jungkook melakukannya, ia berbalik kedepan untuk membuka pintu dan langsung dihadang orang-orang yang mereka lawan sebelumnya.

"mereka lagi..." kata Taehyung setelah kembali berdiri dibantu Jungkook

"aku akan atasi, kalian cepat temui Namjoon dan Hoseok!" kata Jimin. Ia berdiri didepan kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung untuk naik satu lantai lagi dan memilih jalan memutar.

Seorang pria hendak mengikuti mereka tapi sebuah kartu aluminium langsung menancap dipelipisnya, dan tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja. "heh... kalian kira, kalian bisa kabur begitu saja" Jimin mengambil sebuah kain kasa yang ada dikantong jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu melilitkannya pada tangan kanannya dan mengambil posisi siap lawan.

Jungkook tak melepaskan tangan Taehyung, mereka terus berlari tak peduli tempat itu mulai runtuh atau tidak. Sebuah bagian runtuh tepat diatas mereka "Jungkook!" Taehyung mendorong Jungkook, dan reruntuhan itu membuat penghalang diantara mereka "kau cepat kesana! Aku akan membantu Jimin!" teriak Taehyung, ia segera berbalik menuju tempat Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia sampai dibagian lain tangga, ia yakin Namjoon dan Hoseok lewat sana karena ia tak menemukan mereka selama ditangga yang ia lewati. Ia turun dan merasakan getaran makin kuat, kelihatannya ledakan ditempat ini jauh lebih besar. Jungkook sampai dibagian lain lantai empat. Ia bisa lihat dua orang yang ia cari " _hyung_!" Jungkook mendekati mereka berdua yang berdiri disatu pintu

"Jungkook-ah! Dimana Jimin dan Taehyung?!" tanya Hoseok

"mereka masih disana, kami dihadang beberapa orang" kata Jungkook.

"aku akan bantu mereka, kalian tetap disini..." kata Namjoon, ia segera menuju lokasi Jimin dan Taehyung.

"apa mereka didalam?" Tanya Jungkook. Hoseok mengangguk, ia terus mencari celah untuk masuk_karena pintu tertutup dari dalam_, sampai matanya menemukan sebuah fentilasi.

"Jungkook-ah, kau bisa angkat aku kesana?" tanya Hoseok menunjuk fentilasi yang ia temukan

Jungkook terdiam "kau tak bermaksut untuk masuk kedalam kan, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook

"Jungkook! Ini darurat! Lakukan saja!" kata Hoseok. Jungkook mau tak mau harus menurut, ia mengangkat tubuh Hoseok, dan membuat _hyung_ -nya itu duduk dikedua bahunya. Hoseok meraih fentilasi dan membukanya paksa, setelah terbuka ia perlahan masuk kedalam.

Hoseok melewati saluran fentilasi dan menemukan pintu fentilasi yang lain, ia mendorongnya dan pintu itu terbuka. Didalam hanya ada ruangan kosong cukup luas dengan seseorang terikat dilantai, dan seseorang yang terikat disebuah kursi. Hoseok langsung memasuki ruangan itu, dan menemukan Yoongi adalah orang yang terikat dilantai "Yoongi _hyung_!" Hoseok mendekatinya dan melepas semua ikatan Yoongi. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Hoseok beralih pada orang yang terikat dikursi, dan jelas sekali itu Jin. Hoseok bisa lihat koper hitam dimeja dan terlilit banyak kawat. Hoseok lihat kursinya dibuat agar jatuh jika yang mendudukinya bangun dan kursi itu terhubung dengan koper didepan Jin, Hoseok segera mencari sesuatu yang ada disana, sayangnya semua hanya ruang hampa.

Hoseok kehabisan akal, ia mendapat satu ide gila. Tak lama Yoongi tersadar saat ia rasakan satu tangan menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Hoseok disana "Hoseok-ah, apa yang_"

"tak ada waktu... cepat bantu aku!" kata Hoseok. Ia membantu Yoongi untuk bangun, lalu ia meminta Yoongi memindahkan Jin secara perlahan.

Yoongi terkejut Jin ada disana tapi ia tetap membantu Hoseok, Lalu kursi itu hampir terjatuh tapi dengan cepat Hoseok menahannya dengan tangannya. Saat tubuh Jin benar-benar lepas dari kursi, Hoseok dengan cepat menggantikannya dan duduk diatas kursi tersebut. Yoongi membawa Jin pada punggungnya "bawa dia..." kata Hoseok

" _wait..._ apa?! Kau gila?!" kata Yoongi

"tak ada waktu! Bawa saja dia dari sini! Dan suruh semua orang untuk pergi!" kata Hoseok dengan nada tinggi

" _ani,_ aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Hoseok-ah!" Yoongi ikut memanas

"CEPAT PERGI!" kata Hoseok. Yoongi terkejut. Getaran kembali terjadi, Yoongi terdiam, perlahan ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"kalau kau mati... kupastikan kau tak akan tenang disana!" kata Yoongi dengan air mata mengalir. Ia berlari membawa Jin menuju pintu, saat ia membukanya.

 **BOOBM!**

Ledakan terjadi dibelakangnya "Hoseok!" tubuh Yoongi dan Jin terlempar keluar, sedangkan pintunya hancur tertimpa reruntuhan besar.

" _hyung_!" Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunggu ikut terlempar dan terkejut melihat Yoongi dan Jin keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia segera mendekati mereka "Tunggu... Hoseok _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi tak menjawab, ia malah menahan tangisannya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Tak lama Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung datang. Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi begitu melihatnya, "syukurlah, kalian selamat..." kata Jimin menatap Yoongi, tapi yang dipeluk hanya diam sambil terus menangis. Getaran gedung itu semakin kuat, sudah jelas kalau lantai yang mereka tempati akan runtuh.

"tak ada waktu, kita harus keluar" kata Namjoon membawa Jin pada pundaknya

"tunggu Hoseok _hyung_ , dimana?" tanya Taehyung

Semua terdiam, dan pandangan mereka mengarah pada Yoongi. Yang ditatap hanya bisa diam sambil terus menangis dan mengepalkan tangan "dia... dia..." Yoongi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"jangan kau katakan kalau..." Jimin memegang kedua pundak Yoongi. Tak ada jawaban. Jimin langsung menatap kearah pintu yang tertimbun rerutuhan, Ia mendekatinya dengan cepat "YAK! _PABOYA!_ " jimin berteriak. Ia berusaha menggali tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah batu. "YAK! JUNG HOSEOK!" teriak Jimin.

" _hyung_!" Jungkook berusaha menenangkan Jimin, tapi semua tangan Jungkook ditepis dengan mudah oleh Jimin.

Beberapa pondasi mulai runtuh, dan bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri "Kita harus cepat pergi, Jimin-ah... tinggalkan Hoseok" kata Namjoon dengan berat hati

"tak akan... aku tak mau!" Jimin berteriak keras, beberapa kali ia memukuli pondasi besar yang menghalangi pintu. "aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun mati disini!" kata Jimin tegas

Namjoon dan yang lain tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Mereka dengar ada beberapa orang yang mencari mereka. "kami akan alihkan perhatian mereka, kami akan membawa mu paksa jika itu harus" kata Namjoon, semua mengikutinya kecuali Jimin. Yoongi terdiam sebentar, melihat Jimin, lalu mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan berlari mengikuti Namjoon dan yang lain.

Jimin terdiam "yak... Jung Hoseok..." tak ada jawaban "YAK JUNG HOSEOK!"

"KAU BERISIK! PABOYA!" jawab Hoseok dengan keras "aku masih mendengarmu, payah" jawabnya lagi didalam. Disana pondasi mulai runtuh, dan Hoseok hanya duduk menunggu kematiannya

"heh... kukira kau sudah mati" kata Jimin, seluruh tangannya mulai merah karena darah. Ia tak henti menggaruk puing-puing itu dan melupakan fakta kalau ia juga bisa mati tertimpa pondasi diatasnya. Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, sampai Jimin mulai bicara "yak... bagaiaman perasaanmu sekarang?"

Hoseok terdiam "yah... begitulah, aku sudah pernah menghadapi hal macam ini..." kata Hoseok

Jimin ingat kejadian yang membuatnya dinyatakan tewas oleh polisi, sekarang Jimin yang terdiam "heh, dasar bodoh..." Jimin terduduk "kau... memang bodoh..." Jimin mulai menangis saat itu

"kau juga sama, payah" Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit, air matanya mengalir begitu saja membayangkan mati didepan sahabatnya sendiri. Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya "yak... kalau aku mati... jangan lupa kirim semua uangku untuk ibuku" kata Hoseok

"seperti wasiat saja..." jawab Jimin sambil menangis

"anggap saja iya..." lanjut Hoseok. " _mian..._ Jimin-ah... _annyeong"_ Hoseok menarik satu kawat yang ada dikaki kursi bagian kanan dengan kakinya.

 **BOOBM!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi tepat didalam ruangan. Jimin terkejut saat pondasi besar didepannya terdorong dan mendorongnya ketembok dibelakangnya. Jimin mendorong pondasi yang menghimpit tubuhnya dengan susah payah, dan pondasi itu jatuh kelantai. "Hoseok _hyung_!" Jimin berlari menuju kedalam begitu penghalangnya hilang. Ruangan itu penuh asap, dan Jimin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Asap itu mulai menghilang, dan ia bisa lihat bayangan seseorang yang terduduk dilantai. Jimin mendekatinya dan menemukan kalau itu Hoseok. " _hyung!"_ Jimin memegang kedua pundak Hoseok. Dan melihat ekspresi terkejut Hoseok. Ia ikut melihat apa yang Hoseok lihat, pandangannya cukup terkejut_sama dengan Hoseok_

Sebuah batu besar menimpa tempat koper hitam sebelumnya diletakkan, Dan tak terjadi apa pun setelahnya. Hanya beberapa getaran yang mulai berhenti. Jimin menarik nafas dalam dan melihat Hoseok. Tak perlu berfikir lama, Jimin langsung memeluk tubuh Hoseok. "auw! Jimin!" Hoseok sedikit kesakitan

"bodoh! Kau memang bodoh!" kata Jimin sambil menangis. Hoseok tersenyum lalu memegang puncak kepala Jimin dan mengusapnya, membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu menangis.

...

Mereka semua terkejut melihat Jimin yang membantu Hoseok, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Yoongi berlari dan langsung menamar Hoseok. Semua terkejut, dan Hoseok hanya diam memegang pipinya yang memerah, tak lama Yoongi memeluknya "kau... benar-benar..." Yoongi kembali menangis, dan Hoseok hanya menerima dan memeluk balik Yoongi

"aku kembali..." kata Hoseok.

Jungkook dan Taehyung mendekati mereka dan ikut memeluk Hoseok. Namjoon hanya tersenyum sambil terus menggendong Jin, dan Jimin sibuk mengusap matanya dan bernafas lega semua sudah berakhir.

SKIP

Jin terbaring dikamarnya, ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Namjoon duduk disamping kasur Jin, dan memegang tangan hangat Jin dengan lembut. Ia menatap wajah damai Jin yang masih tak sadar. Perlahan Namjoon melepas tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya " _night... my prince..._ " katanya sambil tersenyum. Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamar Jin, dan beralih pada orang-orang diruang tengah.

Jungkook dan Taehyung seperti biasa duduk dikarpet dan membaca beberapa dokumen yang mereka dapat dari Jimin. Hoseok yang terbalut perban ditangan, kaki dan kepalanya hanya duduk disofa dan menonton berita. Jimin dan Yoongi baru kembali dari dapur setelah membuat beberapa minuman. Namjoon bergabung dan duduk disamping Hoseok, melihat berita pengeboman yang terjadi tadi siang... "sejak awal tujuannya bukan untuk meledakkan Konkuk" kata Hoseok

"semua kawat itu tak aktif, itu hanya jebakan" kata Jimin duduk disatu sofa

"tujuannya hanya agar ayahnya sadar dengan semua perbuatannya" lanjut Hoseok dan melihat Namjoon. "ia sama sekali tak berniat membunuh Jin _hyung_. Itu karena ia tau, kita akan menghentikannya" Hoseok kembali pada beritanya

"mungkin ia melihat dirinya yang dulu, sebelum semua berakhir" Namjoon mengambil minuman yang ada dimeja _yang baru saja dibuat Yoongi dan Jimin_. Hoseok mengangguk, lalu mengganti _channel_ tv yang ia tonton

" _baru saja ditemukan mayat yang diduga sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Bang. Sudah tak asing lagi dengan kabar penculikan putra tunggal keluar Bang ini, ditambah dengan aksi pengeboman di-universitas Konkuk yang merupakan milik keluarga Bang, Polisi sudah pastikan semua adalah aksi teroris. Saat ini mayat dibawa menuju rumah sakit untuk diotopsi, sekian berita kali ini_"_

Semua terdiam melihat berita yang baru saja muncul. "itu bukan dia, kan?" tanya Taehyung, ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Namjoon dan Hoseok. Namjoon hanya mengangguk, lalu meraih remote dan menggantinya.

"yang jelas sekarang ia sudah meninggalkan seoul, dan pindah entah kemana" lanjut Namjoon. Ia membuka _handphone_ -nya dan melihat beberapa hal yang ada disana.

Hoseok dan Jimin hanya terdiam ditempat. Mengingat kejadian dimana mereka bisa saja mati saat itu. Yoongi memegang tangan Hoseok, membuat yang disentuh menengok lalu Jimin juga menengok mendapati Yoongi juga memegang tangannya "semua sudah membaik sekarang" katanya sambil tersenyum. Kedua orang itu ikut tersenyum, lalu Yoongi duduk disamping Hoseok dan kembali menikmati waktu mereka disana.

.

.

" _so..._ " Namjoon melihat Jimin yang berdiri disampingnya. Jimin hanya diam melihat Jin, lalu memberikan satu berkas kepada Namjoon

"kau benar, mereka mulai bergerak. Aku tak tau apa tujuan mereka, tapi yang jelas ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kita" jelas Jimin menurunkan tangannya setelah Namjoon menerima berkasnya.

Namjoon melihatnya sekilas, lalu menutupnya kembali "terus awasi, kalau mereka mulai melakukan sesuatu laporkan padaku Jimin-ah..." kata Namjoon serius, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jin yang masih terbaring.

Jimin terdiam, ia mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Jin. Ia menutup pintu perlahan, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu setelah menutupnya. "jimin" Jimin menengok dan menemukan Taehyung disana

"kau belum tidur, tae?" tanya Jimin

"kau sendiri?" Taehyung balik bertanya

"hanya melihat Namjoon... ia tak berhenti melihat Jin _hyung_ " kata Jimin sedikit berbohong

Taehyung mengangguk "sebenarnya... ada yang ingin aku berikan" kata Taehyung. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari punggungnya. Berkas yang ia temukan diapartemen tua geng _Crabby_. "aku... tak sengaja menemukannya... aku hanya mengerti sedikit, dan aku berfikir mungkin kau atau Namjoon _hyung_ tau apa ini" kata Taehyung menyerahkannya pada Jimin

Jimin menerimanya, ia terkejut hanya membaca bagian depannya "heum... aku tak tau apa ini... bagaimana kalau aku cek disitusku, mungkin aku bisa temukan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin

"kalau itu berarti sesuatu, silakan saja. Kau yang simpan, aku mau tidur" kata Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin. Setelah melihat Taehyung memasuki kamarnya Jimin berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan santai.

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat kamar sederhanannya. Satu kasur tidur, dua lemari, satu rak buku, dan satu meja panjang dengan tiga layar monitor diatasnya. Jimin duduk dikursi tempat ia bekerja _dimeja panjang dengan tiga monitor_. Ia melihat berkas yang baru saja Taehyung temukan " _gomawo..._ Taehyung-ah" Jimin membuka komputernya dan memutar video seseorang yang tengah terikat disebuah kursi. Jimin tersenyum setiap kali melihatnya, ia membuka sebuah aplikasi _notepad_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu

" _11.17.3 berkas ditemukan..."_

Jimin menghela nafas setelah memperbaharui notenya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki "sekarang... apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just Review... Please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

 **Seoul, Saturday 12 March 2017**

" _jalang tak berguna! Harusnya dari dulu aku sudah membuangmu!" Seorang pria mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya langsung kedepan seorang wanita berantakan yang bersujut didepannya._

 _ **DOR!**_

Jin membuka matanya. "bermimpi buruk?" Jin mengalihkan padangannya kesebelah kanan, disana terlihat Namjoon yang duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman hangat. Jin berusaha bangun tapi tubuhnya tak mau menurut "tak usah dipaksakan" kata Namjoon

"bagaimana... Yongguk? Dan Konkuk?" tanya Jin

"Yongguk kabur, dan Konkuk berhasil selamat meski ada beberapa kekacau" jawab Namjoon masih setia duduk disana

" _Mianhae..._ " Jin kembali melihat Namjoon "harusnya... aku disana membantu bukan tertangkap, dan membuat kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa untukku" lanjut Jin

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Jin "bukan salahmu, kau bagian keluarga ini. Bisa dibilang kau juga awal keluarga ini bisa terbentuk... Dan kami tak akan biarkan keluarga kami mati sia-sia..." Namjoon melihat senyuman lemah diwajah Jin "kau juga... satu yang berharga untukku" Namjoon menguatkan genggamannya

Jin kembali tersenyum " _gomawo..._ " katanya. "Namjoon-ah..."

"hmm?"

"aku mengantuk..." jawab Jin

"tidurlah... sudah banyak hal terjadi..." kata Namjoon

"tapi bagaimana jika aku malah tak sadar kembali? Aku takut itu terjadi..." kata Jin dengan pandangan sayu "dan bagaimana jika mimpi itu datang lagi?"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar Jin yang kekanakan "tak akan. Aku selalu disini... menemanimu" jawab Namjoon. Jin mengangguk, tak lama matanya mulai menutup dan genggamannya melemah, ia sudah kembali dalam alam mimpinya. Namjoon tersenyum, dan menatap wajah damai Jin "tak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhmu..." Namjoon melepas tangan Jin, bangkit da duduknya, dan mengambil sebuah buku yang ada dimeja belajar milik Jin. Ia melihat judul buku tersebut dan tersenyum kecil "aku harap... kau bisa mengingat janji itu" Namjoon meletakkan buku itu dan keluar dari kamar Jin.

..

...

"Yak! Kalian dimana!" Taehyung dan Jungkook berlari menghindari kejaran orang-orang bersenjata dengan rompi anti peluru. Tugas mereka kali ini mengambil uang dibrangkas khusu milik target mereka, karena Jin masih belum pulih, ia tak bisa ikut. Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi pengalih perhatian, dan bodohnya Taehyung lupa membawa amunisi tambahan. Dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran yang panjang dirumah yang cukup besar

"tenanglah... kami sudah diposisi" Yoongi menjawab Taehyung. Ia dan Jimin bertugas masuk dan meng-heck brangkas besar yang ada dikamar target utama. Mereke menyelinap dengan mudah ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook membawa pergi semua penjaga. Yoongi sibuk mencari cara masuk menuju kamar utama, sedang Jimin sibuk memandang tubuh Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah, sampai yang dilihat pun merasakan tatapan Jimin. "Yak... berhenti bersikap aneh dan lakukan tugasmu" kata Yoongi

"aish... kau menghancurkan mimpiku!" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat pintu besar didepannya. Ia melihat alat pemintai yang ada digagang pintu, membukanya, dan menyambungkannya pada alat khususnya. Alat itu membaca setiap angka dan huruf dialat pemindai, ia menyesuaikan semua angga dan kemungkinan, sampai ia menemukan sandi yang benar. Setelah menyococok-kan nomor yang benar, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah. Mereka masuk dalam kamar yang sangat besar, dan menemukan pintu besi besar yang menyatu dengan dinding. Yoongi memeriksa seluruh ruangan, Jimin dengan santai berjalan kedepan pintu besi tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

" _chankanman!"_ Yoongi menghentikannya, dan menekan satu rombol didekat lemari. Tombol itu mematikan alat pendeteksi gerakan disekitar pintu besi. "lain kali berhati-hatilah..." katanya mendekati Jimin

"wooo~ kau keren _hyung_ " kata Jimin, ia tiba-tiba mendekati Yoongi, "yak... kita harus cari makan setelah ini" katanya dengan senyuman khas Jimin

Yoongi menyingkirkannya "Cih! _Paboya?!_ Kita bukan kencan disini" Yoongi merapikan rambutnya dan memeriksa pintu didepannya

"Hee? Bukannya kau menyukainya, heuh?" Jimin mendekatinya lagi

"Yak! Menyikir dariku, kau membuatku takut" Yoongi kembali menyingkirkannya. Jimin tertawa dan kembali mengurus tugasnya. Ia kembali berhasil membuka pintu, mereka membukanya dan menemukan tumpukan uang didalamnya. Mereka cukup kagum melihatnya, Jimin mendekat dan memegang satu tumpuk uang itu "satu ikat... satu juta" katanya

"dilihat dari bentuk tumpukannya, ada lebih dari 120 tumpukan" Lanjut Yoongi

"wah... itu setengah dari milik kita, berani sekali mengambil milik kami..." Jimin meletakkan tumpukan itu lagi.

" _tak akan kuberikan"_

Seorang pria tua muncul didekat sebuah lemari tua yang ada disana. Yoongi dan Jimin menatapnya, ia keluar dari tempatnya _"tak akan pernah aku berikan!"_ Ia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang

" _yak... pak... kau meminjam, kami hanya menagihnya kembali, jangan bersikap egois"_ Jimin membalas dengan bahasa Jepang juga

Pria itu tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah Jirigen bensin, dan menuangkannya ketumpukan uang didepannya. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya melihat dengan tak percaya. Ia menuangkan dua jirigen dan mengeluarkan satu korek api ditangannya _"kalian tak akan mendapatkannya! Bahkan siapa pun!"_ Ia mengancam

" _kau gila, heuh?"_ Jimin mencoba berbincang dengannya. Sedangkan Yoongi terdiam, ia gemetar ditempat melihat korek api itu mulai dinyalakan. _"yak... tuan... apa kau mengerti resikonya?!"_

" _aku tak peduli! Ini lebih baik dari pada dimiliki orang seperti kalian!"_ katanya

" _kau juga sama busuknya dengan kami... kau bahkan menghianati negaramu sendiri, apa kau tau berapa banyak anak lumpuh gara-gara kau?"_ Jimin memojokkannya, satu target mereka merupakan pengusaha sepatu untuk tentara, tapi ia sudah kedapatan berbuat curang dalam pembuatan sepatunya dan hanya menggunakan paku untuk merekatkan alasnya, karena itu banyak tentara muda yang lumpuh karenanya. Tapi karena ia pengusaha jepang dan membayar pada pemerintah, bisnisnya tetap berlanjut. _"dasar egois_"_

" _BERISIK! AKU TAK PEDULI! MATILAH KALIAN!"_ ia melempar koreknya

Suasana berubah pelan dimata Yoongi " _andwae..._ " Korek itu itu terus berputar dan mengarah keadar tumpukan uang. Ia ingat jelas kejadian ini, Ia menutup kedua telinganya " _ANDWAE!"_

Uang itu terbakar, pintu yang masih terbuka membuat tekanan angin membawa api mengarah kearah menuju Jimin dan Yoongi. "YOONGI _HYUNG_!" Jimin berusaha mengarah pada Yoongi, tapi ia terlampat. Api mengarah kearah mereka, dan Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam menatap orang tinggi dengan pakaian hitam melindunginya. Setelah tekanan angin hilang diruangan itu, api membakar uang itu. Orang didepan Yoongi dan Jimin tak terluka sama sekali, mereka mengenakan rompi tebal petugas kepolisisan, dan helm tentunya. Ia menurunkan tangannya setelah melindungi Yoongi, ia perlahan membuka helm miliknya

"kau tak apa?" dia adalah Namjoon. Dan satu lagi adalah Hoseok, mereka turun dari fentilasi udara yang ada diatas Jimin dan Yoongi. Namjoon melihat ekspresi tak karuan milik Yoongi. Air mata Yoongi tak bisa ia bendung, Ia perlahan berjalan menuju Namjoon dan memegang rompi Namjoon kuat-kuat

" _j-jeongmal... mianhae..."_ Yoongi meletakkan wajahnya didada Namjoon. Yang melihat hanya bisa bingung, tak lama setelah Yoongi menangis ia jatuh dan pingsan. Namjoon segera menangkapnya. Hoseok tak tau apa-apa jadi ia memeriksa tempat pria tua tadi muncul. Jimin mendekati Namjoon dan membawa Yoongi pada rangkulannya. Ia menaikkan kaki Yoongi dan membawanya dengan kedua lengannya menuju kamar sebelumnya. Namjoon hanya bisa melihat mereka dan memikirkan tindakan Yoongi tadi.

"Namjoon-ah!" Hoseok memanggil Namjoon. Dan yang dipanggil langsung merespon, ia mendekati Hoseok dan melihat apa yang Hoseok lihat "lemari ini adalah pintu, dia kabur lewat sini, tapi sayangnya ia langsung menutup dengan tumpukan batu jadi kita tak bisa mengejarnya" Hoseok membuka pintunya dan menemukan tumpukan batu besar yang menghalangi jalan.

"sudahlah, lagi pula..." Namjoon menatap api dibelakangnya "semua sudah hilang... kita minta Jimin untuk menyita semua miliknya saja" Namjoon melepas rompinya dan berjalan keluar diikuti Hoseok.

SKIP

Jimin melihat Yoongi, mereka sampai diapartemen milik Hoseok, karena butuh waktu untuk sampai dirumah. Semua pergi makan diluar, tapi Jimin putuskan menemani Yoongi disana. Ia menatap Yoongi dan menggengam tangan dingin Yoongi. Jimin menyesal tak menyelamatkan Yoongi tadi, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Namjoon saat itu. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil minuman sampai tangannya ditahan oleh tangan dingin Yoongi _"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."_ Yoongi menangis

Jimin mendekatinya " _hyung_..."

" _mianhae... jeongmal mianhae!"_ Yoongi menarik Jimin, matanya penuh air mata. Ia tiba-tiba bangun dan memeluk erat Jimin _"jeongmal mianhae..."_

Jimin terdiam, ia membiarkan Yoongi menangis dipelukannya. Tak lama ia tertidur lagi dan Jimin membaringkannya perlahan. Jimin tau jelas apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi, ia memutuskan tak beranjak dari sana dan menemani Yoongi.

...

" _kau tau... langit itu sangat tinggi, tak terbatas... kadang aku berfikir... bagaimana caranya terbang... seperti kupu-kupu... Aku suka kupu-kupu hitam, dan kau tau? apa yang terjadi saat kupu-kupu itu tak bisa terbang? Ia akan mati..." seorang gadis duduk diatas pembatas beton dan melambaikan tangannya kelangit-langit "oppa... kau bahkan..." ia melihat kearah depan, melihat hanphone yang merekamnya saat ini, dan tengah melakukan siaran live diakun media sosialnya. "bukan polisi yang baik..." detik berikutnya, ia sedikit menurunkan punggungnya, dan berikutnya siaran itu menunjukan pembatas beton yang sepi._

 _Semua terbakar, semua api, dan tak ada yang tersisa "mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae" pandangan kabur karena air mata, semua hanya ada api dimana-mana, ia tak berhenti berteriak disana._

" _oppa... kau benar-benar tak berguna..."_

Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar. Ia bangun dan menemukan dirinya berkeringat. Yoongi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mengusap dirinya dengan selimut yang ia pegang, ia tak mengerti, ia bahkan tak kenal gadis yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya, tapi semua selalu muncul. Tapi setiap mengingatnya, ia akan bergetar, ia selalu takut dengan api, ia tak mengenal dirinya sendiri, tapi itu membuatnya takut.

"kau sudah baikkan?"

Yoongi melihat Namjoon berdiri dipintu, ia masuk dan duduk disamping Yoongi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk "maaf soal... tadi siang... aku sedikit panic" kata Yoongi menunduk

"tak apa... semua punya masalah sendiri" kata Namjoon memegang pundak Yoongi "kalau kau punya masalah katakan saja" kata Namjoon

"aku tak apa... aku janji... bagaimana dengan targetnya?"

"ia berhasil kabur... tapi itu tak masalah, kita sudah dapat yang lain" lanjut Namjoon yang langsung diangguki Yoongi. Namjoon memegang tangan Yoongi "yak... _hyung_ , kalau kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, ceritakan saja..." Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan khawatir

Yoongi sedikit tertawa "kau jadi seperti Jin _hyung_ " kata Yoongi santai, dan membalas tatapan Namjoon "aku janji tak apa... " kata Yoongi dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Namjoon mengela nafas panjang dan mengangguk setelah memeriksa Yoongi, ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Yoongi. Namjoon ditunggu semua di ruang tengah, termaksut Jimin yang mengawasinya sejak tadi.

Namjoon duduk disamping Taehyung dan memulai pembicaraan, "target kita kabur, tapi ia sudah tak punya apa-apa saat ini, jadi kasusnya kita nyatakan selesai" kata Namjoon mengeluarkan berkas kasusnya. "sekarang kita incar target kedua" Namjoon mengeluarkan berkasnya "tapi ini tugas untuk Jimin dan Jungkook" Ia menyerahkannya kepada Jimin "ini misi dari satu perusahaan, ia mengatakan bank miliknya melakukan kecurangan dan menarik uangnya, kalian paling ahli dalam urusan ini" kata Namjoon

Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk dan segera bersiap. "sisanya... kita bisa istirahat sebentar" kata Namjoon melanjutkan.

"arkh... akhirnya... kakiku sakit..." kata Taehyung meluruskan kakinya dan meletakkannya pada paha Hoseok, yang diganggu pun tak melawan dan hanya bisamelonggarkan otot lehernya dan menyandarkannya pada punggung sofa. Taehyung cukup lelah karena ia seharian berlari, dan Hoseok? Entahlah ia merasa malas saja sekarang. Namjoon mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, ia dapat panggilan dari Jin dan segera mengangkatnya

" _ne..._ kami baik... kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Namjoon, ia segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Jimin dan Jungkook melangkah pergi setelah bersiap-siap.

Jungkook dan Jimin sampai diparkiran apartemen dan mengambil satu mobil Hoseok. Jimin mengambil alih jadi pengemudi dan Jungkook duduk disampingnya. Jimin mulai berangkat dan menuju jalan raya, mereka berkendara dalam diam, sampai rasa ingin tau Jungkook meningkat " _hyung_ , ada apa dengan Yoongi _hyung_..." tanya Jungkook

"entahlah..." kata Jimin santai. Ia masih fokus pada jalan

"kau terlihat panic disana" kata Jungkook lagi

Jimin terdiam "yah... aku selalu panic setiap sesuatu terjadi pada semua orang" lanjut Jimin tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "dari pada itu... aku ceritakan satu cerita menarik"

Rasa ingin tau Jungkook meningkat "apa?"

"sebelum kita semua jadi seperti ini, ada satu kasus menarik. Namanya Kupu-kupu hitam" Jimin masih fokus pada jalan, bahkan berhenti saat lampu merah

"kupu-kupu hitam?" tanya Jungkook

"itu terjadi sekitar 4? Atau 5 tahun lalu" kata Jimin. Ia berbalik melihat Jungkook "kasus bunuh diri paling terkenal sekorea" lanjut Jimin. "saat itu ada seorang gadis biasa dari sebuah SMA ia murid pindahan, tak terlalu terkenal, dan biasa saja. Tiba-tiba ia membuat sebuah video siaran langsung melalui akun media sosialnya, dalam video itu dia terlihat bersenang-senang dan duduk disebuah pembatas beton. Dan semenit setelahnya ia terjatuh dari sana..." Jungkook diam mendengarkan. Jimin kembali memacu mobil setelah lampu hijau "banyak yang mengira itu hanya video iseng dan berfikir gadis itu akan muncul dari pembatas dan mengatakan 'kalian tertipu~' tapi ia benar-benar tak kembali setelah 30 menit. Sampai dalam video itu muncul beberapa orang yang berteriak panic sambil melihat kebawah pembatas" lanjut Jimin dan berputar menuju jalan tol

"kasus itu jadi kasus cukup berat karena gadis itu tak memiliki keluarga, dan hanya punya satu saudara laki-laki yang depresi atas kematiannya. Satu-satunya saksi adalah orang-orang yang menonton video tersebut secara langsung. Dan itu bukanlah hal mudah karena ada lebih dari 5 ribu orang yang menonton dari Negara berbeda, akhirnya kasus itu ditutup" lanjut Jimin "dan dinyatakan sebagai kasus bunuh diri biasa"

"lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya yang depresi?" tanya Jungkook

"ia bunuh diri setelahnya" kata Jimin tanpa ada jeda sedikit pun "ia membakar kamar apartemennya dan polisi mengatakan ia mati hangus terbakar"lanjut Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk dalam diam

"dan alasan gadis itu bunuh diri?" tanya Jungkook

"tak ada yang mengerti... ia hanya mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Salah satunya ia bicara soal kupu-kupu hitam, karena itu dinamakan kasus kupu-kupu hitam" jelas Jimin

Jungkook masih merasa penasaran "kenapa kau ceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Jungkook

"aku yakin kau akan bosan selama perjalanan kita... jadi aku ceritakan satu cerita menarik yang harus kau selesaikan sendiri" lanjut Jimin menatap Jungkook sekilas dan tersenyum, sebelum kembali menatap jalan. Jungkook terdiam, ia tak mengerti tapi rasanya ada yang ganjal dari semua cerita Jimin. "ah! Kita sampai" kata Jimin menuju sebuah peristirahatan

"sampai?" tanya Jungkook

"setidaknya aku punya sedikit informasi" kata Jimin, ia keluar dari mobil setelah parkir.

Jungkook ikut keluar tapi Jimin hanya memberinya sebuah kartu kredit dan menyuruhnya membeli minuman. Jungkook menurut dan menuju café yang ada disana, " _latte_ dua..." katanya pada pelayan. Tak lama pesanannya datang dan Jungkook membawa dua _coffee latte_ ditangannya. Ia menunggu Jimin sambil meminum miliknya. Jungkook putuskan kembali menuju mobil, ia menunggu disana dan meletakkan _coffee_ Jimin diatas mobil. Jungkook tak tau Jimin kemana, ia hanya menunggu disana.

 _ **-Apartemen Hoseok-**_

"AISH!" Hoseok tampak kesal melempat _joystick_ miliknya. "aku tak mengerti" kata Hoseok dan beralih pada katalognya

"bukan begitu memainkannya _hyung_ " kata Taehyung. Mereka bermain _overwatch_ dan Taehyung sudah menang tiga kali menggunakan karakter yang sama, sedangkan Hoseok sudah mengganti dan tetap saja kalah. Taehyung tertawa saat _hyung_ nya itu memutuskan pergi keluar dan beralasan ingin mencari udara segar. Taehyung menghela nafas dan kembali pada gamenya, sampai suara pintu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya, "oh... Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung

Yoongi mengangguk "kau sedang apa? Aku dengar suara Hoseok tadi..." kata Yoongi duduk disamping Taehyung

"dia kesal karena kalah main, hihihi dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja" jelas Taehyung, ia menyamankan posisinya begitu Yoongi duduk disampingnya. Entah kenapa Taehyung selalu merasa nyaman berada disamping Yoongi, sayangnya ia tak pernah mendapat misi bersama dengan Yoongi sebelumnya. " _ani... hyung..._ apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Taehyung

"hmm? Tak apa... aku hanya sedikit lelah..." jawab Yoongi sambil melihat Taehyung bermain. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat "Taehyung-ah..."

"hmm?" Taehyung masih fokus pada gamenya

"apa kau takut terhadap sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi

Taehyung berfikir sejenak "heum... aku? Kurasa... dengan ulat, aku tak suka mereka" kata Taehyung santai. Yoongi berfikir sejenak sambil mengangguk "bagaimana dengan _hyung_?" tanya balik Taehyung

"aku?" Yoongi melihat Taehyung dan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya "api..."

"api?" tanya Taehyung lagi

"setiap melihatnya... kepalaku terasa pusing, aku ingin sekali muntah saat itu. Dan setiap melihatnya aku terbayang seseorang..." kata Yoongi sedikit sedih tapi tak membuat nadanya menurun dan tetap datar

"hmmm" Taehyung mengangguk sambil menatap permainannya

"dia menatapku dengan pandangan tajam, dan itu membuatku terus meminta maaf tanpa tau alasannya." Yoongi melanjutkan tanpa peduli Taehyung mendengarkan atau tidak. "dan itu membuatku takut" kata Yoongi lagi

"tenanglah _hyung_ , semua itu hanya mimpi, kadang aku mendapatkannya juga" kata Taehyung, ia memenangkan permainannya lalu menatap Yoongi "selama kau bersama kami... tak akan terjadi apa pun" kata Taehyung menyemangati Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang. Taehyung tertawa pelan lalu menyerahkan _joystick_ nya pada Yoongi dan memintanya ikut main. Dan berakhir dengan main bersama diawasi oleh Namjoon

 _ **-JIMIN AND JUNGKOOK-**_

Jungkook mulai merasa lelah dan berharap bisa main game saat ini, ia sangat berharap ia bisa main _overwatch_ bersama Taehyung sekarang. Setelah 15 menit menunggu yang ia harap akhirnya datang, Jimin dengan santai membawa bungkusan cemilan, Jungkook sendiri sudah menghabiskan _coffee_ miliknya. " _kajja_ Jungkook-ah" kata Jimin menarik Jungkook

" _eodi?_ Dan kau habis dari mana?" tanya Jungkook

"untuk mencari informasi, carilah pada titik paling mudah" kata Jimin memasuki mobil diikuti Jungkook "aku mengambil data dari atm-atm disini... kebetulan saja ada satu atm yang sama dengan bank yang kita incar" lanjut Jimin

"jadi kau meretas semua informasi dari atm tersebut?" tanya Jungkook sambil menutup pintu.

"yup! Ah aku membawakanmu es krim strawberry yang kau suka" Jimin mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya sebelum Jungkook bertanya lebih, Jungkook sudah pasti langsung memakannya. Jimin dengan santai membawa mobil keluar dan menuju tempat lain. Jimin terus fokus sedangkan Jungkook memakan semua _snack_ yang ia bawa.

Setelah 30 menit mereka sampai dilokasi tujuan mereka, gedung pusat Bank yang mereka incar. Dengan setelan jas lengkap Jungkook memasuki Bank tanpa rasa takut, Ia berjalan menuju teller bank tersebut, Sang teller tampak terpesona dengan penampilan Jungkook " _mian..._ tapi saat saya mengecek uang saya, ada yang berkurang" kata Jungkook menunjukkan buku tabungannya.

Teller itu memeriksanya dan tetap melirik pada Jungkook "tapi ini jumlah yang tepat, tuan..." Jungkook kehabisan akal

" _yak... rayu dia..."_ Jimin memberikan arahan dari mobil

Jungkook terpaksa melakukan ini, Ia merapikan rambutnya kebelakang dan membuat wanita didepannya terpanah "begitu rupanya... harusnya aku membeli kado untuk ibuku..." perkataan Jungkook meluluhkan hati wanita itu "tapi... uang bisa dicari dengan kerja keras, aku ingin mengambil semuanya..." lanjut Jungkook setelah acara acting sedihnya

" _kau payah"_ kata Jimin

Jungkook mengutuk Jimin dalam hatinya. Setelah mendpat uang ia berbalik pergi "Tunggu!" teller wanita tadi memanggilnya dan sudah pasti Jungkook membalik badannya "apa... kau mau temani aku makan siang?" katanya dengan wajah menggoda. Jungkook langsung mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Mereka bersama ditaman dekat bank, dan sudah pasti wanita merangkul tangan Jungkook. Mereka duduk bersama disalah satu bangku taman, dan jelas saja Jimin ada disana berpura-pura melihat sambil membeli sebuah es krim.

"sebenarnya ada yang harus kukatakan..." wanita itu memulai. Jungkook hanya mendengarkan "boss kami... dia bilang untuk mengambil keuntungan 50 persen dari bunga yang diberikan. Jadi kami hanya melakukan tugas dan mengambil seperempat dari uang para nasabah" jelasnya lagi

"seperempat... itu cukup banyak" kata Jungkook

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi... kami tak punya pilihan... kalau kami melawan ia akan memecat kami..." katanya dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

" _hey... kau tau kan? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_ kata Jimin dari alat komunikasinya

" _I know..."_ kata Jungkook dengan suara pelan "haah... aku tau ini berat" Jungkook memegang pundaknya. "tapi itu semua pekerjaan, dank au hanya melakukan tugasmu..." Jungkook tersenyum. Wanita itu bersender pada dada Jungkook, dan Jungkook cukup terkejut. Ia melihat Jimin dan Jimin memeberikan tanda untuk memeluknya. Mau tak mau Jungkook melakukannya dan membuat yang dipeluk sangat senang

SKIP

Jungkook kembali pada mobil dan menyemprotkan semua parfumnya pada tubuhnya. Jimin kembali dengan banyak makanan yang ia bawa. " _otte?_ " tanya Jimin

"sudah kupasang, ada di lehernya" kata Jungkook

"mesum..." kata Jimin

"itu semua perintahmu..." Balas Jungkook kesal. Jimin hanya tertawa

Jimin membuka Laptop miliknya dan Jungkook sudah memasang pelacak khusus pada Teller bank yang baru saja ia temui. Jimin langsung menggunakan kemampuannya melacak gerak gerik sang teller, mereka menemukan fakta ia menuju bangkas utama, dan mengambil sejumlah uang disana. " _so..._ kita temukan pelaku utama kita" kata Jimin "itu cukup mudah" lanjutnya menatap Jungkook

"apa kau bisa retas kameranya?"

"bisa saja, asal kau masuk kedalam lagi..." kata Jimin santai. Jungkook mendadak lemas dan pusing, Tawa Jimin meledak saat itu juga "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku saja bercanda" Jimin mengeluarkan rekaman yang ada brankas utama, "Aku sudah dapat akses..." Jungkook bernafas lega "bagaimana kalau kita buat ini menarik?" Jungkook memandang _hyung_ nya itu, yang dipandang mengeluarkan tatapan yang sulit Jungkook pahami.

* * *

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

* * *

"kami pulang!" Jimin dan Jungkook kembali menuju rumah mereka setelah mendapat kabar dari Namjoon kalau Yoongi sudah membaik. Jin menyambut mereka dengan senyuman "Jin _hyung_!" Jimin memeluk _hyung_ nya itu "aku merindukanmu!"

" _ne..._ cepatlah makan, kau juga Jungkook-ah" Jin tersenyum lembut pada kedua orang itu. Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk dan menuju ruang makan bersama. Semua berada disana dan baru saja memulai makan mereka.

"kalian baru kembali?" Tanya Taehyung setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya. Ia mengambil segelas air yang ada didepannya

Jimin mengangguk dan mengambil tempat disamping Hoseok, sedangkan Jungkook duduk disamping Namjoon yang sibuk dengan korannya. "hanya sedikit melakukan hal menyenangkan" kata Jimin menggundang rasa ingin tau dari semua orang.

Jin menyalakan tv yang ada disana, dan menunjukkan berita terbaru _"seorang karyawan mencuri uang dan menyalahkan atasan-nya atas semua tindak kejahatannya, dengan adanya bukti live yang ditayangkan disosial media, pelaku cepat tertangkap dan ditahan oleh polisi. Berikut bukti rekaman live saat pelaku mencuri uang"_

Semua melihat rekaman yang jelas menunjukkan pegawai itu mengambil uang. Semua langsung mengerti maksut Jimin, dan semua hanya diam tanpa reaksi. "Yak! Tak ada yang tertawa kah?" tanya Jimin

" _aniyo..._ itu sudah biasa" kata Hoseok menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya

Yoongi masih melihat rekaman yang muncul ditv. Pikirannya mulai menuju tempay lain _"-oppa-(hyung)"_ Yoongi terkejut setengah mati saat Taehyung memegang pundaknya, alhasil ia menumpahkan minuman yang ia pegang. Ia menumpahkannya pada meja dan celanannya. Taehyung langsung mengambil tisu, seangkan Yoongi bangun dari kursinya. Semua langsung bangkit dan mencoba membantu. " _hyung_ , kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung panic

"hmm... hanya... arkh... aku akan ganti baju" Yoongi segera pergi dari sana setelah melihat dirinya sendiri. Semua melihatnya pergi, Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Jungkook langsung membersihkan air yang tumpah, Hoseok membereskan piring Yoongi, sedangkan Jimin melihat kamar Yoongi dari jauh _'apa aku bertindak kejauhan?'_ Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi melihat dirinya sendiri dicermin saat ini, ia bersumpah ingin mati saja saat ini. Memori-memori yang tak mau ia ingat selalu saja kembali. Ia membuka kotak obat yang berada diWastafel, Yoongi mengeluarkan satu obat penenang. Kilatan ingatan kembali muncul, tentang obat-obatan, jarum suntik, dan tempat yang bergoyang yang membuatnya mual. Yoongi menjatuhkan botol obatnya, dan pil-pl didalamnya berserekan dilantai. Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya, membiarkan punggungnya menabrak tembok, dan terduduk. Ia benar-benar setengah gila sekarang. _'kenapa... sebenarnya... aku ini siapa?!'_ Yoongi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Knok Knok**_

Pintu terbuka, dan Yoongi bisa lihat Hoseok masuk seenaknya. Hoseok mendekati Yoongi, melihat kearah pil-pil dilantai –pikiran Hoseok mulai masuk kedalam masa lalunya, dan berusaha fokus pada Yoongi. " _hyung_!" Hoseok membantu Yoongi berjalan menuju kasurnya, Yoongi terduduk disana berusaha menenangkan dirinya "lebih baik kau istirahat..."

"aku tak apa... serius..." kata Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Hoseok

" _hyung_ , dengarkan aku... Jika kau bersikap begini, kami semua akan khawatir. Mengerti?" kata-kata Hoseok mendiamkan Yoongi dan membuat _namja_ yang lebih tua menurut dan berbaring dikasurnya. Yoongi menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan membalik badannya agar tak melihat Hoseok

Hoseok terdiam, ia kembali melihat kearah pil yang berserakan. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Hoseok berjalan pergi keluar kamar. Yoongi hanya diam ditempat dan mencoba kembali tidur...

Hoseok keluar kamar, dan mendapati Jimin ada didepannya dengan pandangan terkejut. Mereka saling bertatapan "kau mau apa?" tanya Hoseok

Jimin langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya "menengok Yoongi _hyung_ " jawab Jimin

Hoseok melihatnya dan berusaha tak peduli "ia sudah tidur, jangan ganggu dia..."

"ohh... begitu..." Jimin berbalik, dan berhenti untuk menatap Hoseok lagi "yak... wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Jimin

Dengan cepat Hoseok menyembunyikan wajahnya, "aku tak apa" kata Hoseok, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin. _Namja_ Park itu kini bingung, ada apa dengan sahabat lamanya itu? Jimin tau pasti terjadi sesuatu selama 3 tahun SMA, tapi ia yakin Hoseok tak akan mau cerita, sama dengan dia tak mau menceritakan hal sebenarnya kepada Hoseok. Tunggu waktu yang tepat sampai semua bisa Jimin jelaskan, Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang tadi ia sembunyikan " _mian..._ ini bukan waktunya..." Jimin melangkah pergi dari sana

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata tajam memperhatikan sejak tadi. "Namjoon _hyung_ , kau ikut?" Jungkook memanggil, dan Namjoon langsung mengangguk. Ia akhirnya keluar bersama Jungkook dan Jin untuk menjalankan satu misi. Namjoon berjalan paling belakang sambil melihat _handphone_ miliknya, ia mengetikkan beberapa pesan, dan mengirimnya pada nomor yang tak terdaftar dalam kontaknya, setelahnya ia mengikuti Jin dan Jungkook menuju lokasi tujuan mereka.

* * *

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just Review... dan ingat puasa –bagi yang menjalankan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

 **Paris, Monday, 20 March 2017**

Jimin berbaring dengan tenang diatas kursi baring dan menikmati angin sejuk beserta dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan rambut hitam kecoklatannya tertiup angin, dan merasakan aroma herbal bunga lafender dari alat pewangi ruangannya. Ini sudah kesekiannya mereka mendapat misi diluar negri dan Jimin akan selalu menikmatinya.

"YAAAAA!"

Satu hal yang pasti adalah suara ribut Taehyung yang selalu memenuhi ruangannya. Jimin selalu mendapat kamar dengan Taehyung, dan kadang mereka sama sekali tak mendapatkan tugas. Jimin tak masalah dengan itu tapi Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang suka diam. Sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan game di handphone miliknya. "argh! Mereka mendesakku!" Taehyung melempar _handphone_ miliknya keatas kasur, ia langsung bebaring disana "Jimin-ah!"

" _yak..._ aku masih jauh lebih tua dari mu"

"sekali Jimin, tetap Jimin! Aku bosan..." kata Taehyung malas

Jimin tertawa pelan mendengar Taehyung "lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Jimin

"keluar! Cari club dan kita senang-senang" kata Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya

"apa ada club disiang hari?" tanya Jimin. Suara erangan Taehyung terdengar lagi. Jimin tertawa. Taehyung memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia satu-satunya penyemangat digrub ini. "baiklah... mari jalan-jalan... kita cari _churros_ untuk yang lain juga" kata Jimin bangkit dari duduknya

Taehyung melompat dari kasurnya "YEAY!" Taehyung berlari menuju Jimin dan memeluknya bahkan mengangkatnya, meningat tinggi mereka yang jauh berbeda "kau memang yang terbaik Jimin-ah!"

"turunkan aku, atau aku berubah fikiran..." kata Jimin datar

Taehyung segera menurunkannya dan merapikan rambut Jimin, ia menunjukkan senyuman kotaknya "tapi... gunakan uangmu, ya" ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Dan Jimin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas

"ok ok... cepat rapikan dirimu" Jimin mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Taehyung melompat dan meraih lemari untuk memilih jaket dan _coat_. Setelah beberapa menit pintu kamar mereka terbuka, Jimin mengakan jaket hitam dan sweter biru tua didalam jaketnya, jeans panjang dan sepatu hitam. Taehyung mengenakan pakaian putih dengan kerah bermotif ular, coat hitam panjang, dan celana panjang. Saat keluar dari hotel, bukan 'bangtan' namanya kalau tak menarik banyak perhatian, beberapa orang asing tampak melihat mereka cukup kagum. Memang sudah banyak beredar berita tentang ketampanan serta kecantikan orang-orang asia dieropa, jelas saja penampilan Jimin dan Taehyung menarik hati wanita-wanita luar. "kita akan pergi kerestoran terdekat saja..." kata Jimin melihat _handphone_ nya mencari tempat yang dekat dari hotel mereka

Mereka berdua masuk kesebuah toko _desert,_ Jimin mulai menunjukkan kemampuan bahasanya. Ia memesan beberapa makanan kecil serta makanan tujuan mereka sejak awal. Taehyung menunggu sambil melihat-lihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Jimin selesai membayar dan membungkus semuanya, Jimin mendekati Taehyung, sampai seseorang menabraknya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sampai orang yang mengenakan topi hitam yang menabraknya berjalan pergi. Jimin memandangnya sebentar, dan kembali pada Taehyung.

Orang bertopi hitam tadi keluar dengan senyuman aneh. Ia berjalan keluar menuju sebuah gang melewati orang-orang yang tak peduli. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam yang baru ia curi, ia tersenyum senang mengetahui jumlah uang yang ia dapat _"kau benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini, iya kan?"_ Orang itu terkejut, ia melihat Jimin didepannya. Orang itu berbalik hendak keluar gang tapi Taehyung sudah menunggu disana sambil mengunyah permen karet. Orang bertopi itu berdecak kesal _"tapi sayangnya kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah"_ kata Jimin

"kau tak akan pernah mengerti" katanya menggunakan bahasa korea

"oh! Kau bisa bahasa Korea, baguslah... kita tak perlu susah-susah menghajarnya" kata Taehyung

Jimin mempertajam pandangannya. "lalu apa yang kau inginkan..."

"dengar, kalian tak mengerti. Aku juga tak mau melakukan ini, tapi ini harus, Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku punya dua anak saat ini" ia memohon, didepan Jimin

"yak... kau, jangan coba-coba menipu kami" Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya disaku celanannya. Ia masih memperhatikan orang didepannya

Jimin tersenyum, "kembalikan dompetku kalau begitu..." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya. Orang itu mengangguk dan melempar dompet milik Jimin. Jimin menerimanya, dan membuka dompetnya memastikan semua tak hilang, ia menatap orang itu lagi. "ambilah sedikit untuk anak-anakmu" Jimin melempar beberapa lembar uang yang sudah ia ikat. Orang itu menerimanya, dan membungkuk berterima kasih. Orang itu pergi setelah menerimanya dan melewati Taehyung, mereka bertatapan sejenak dan akhirnya ia pergi.

Jimin mendekati Taehyung, "kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?" tanya Taehyung. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa "kau gila ya?"

" _terkadang... kau tak bisa percaya yang kau dengar"_ Jimin mengeluarkan satu pepatah. Mereka memandang orang bertopi itu menyebrang jalan yang sepi...

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh orang yang baru saja mencuri tadi. Taehyung cukup terkejut, tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Tubuh kurus itu langsung terlempar kejalan, topi hitam melayang diudara, dan mendarat tepat dijalan yang merah. Jimin dan Taehyung tetap diam dan melihat orang-orang mulai mengerumuni tempat kejadian. " _kajja_ " Jimin menyuruh Taehyung pergi. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung membawa bungkusan makanan yang tadi mereka beli

Jimin tersenyum "kau tak bisa percaya apa pun Tae-ah..." Jimin berjalan didepan Taehyung "aku tau dia berbohong padaku, semua ucapannya hanyalah tipuan belaka... Ia mengembalikan dompetku, dan aku tau ia mengambil setengah dari uangku... aku hanya menipunya, dan memberikan lipatan uang itu. Karena keserakahannya, Ia tak tau apa didalamnya"

"jadi..."

"itu alat khususku. Ia seperti magnet tegangan tinggi. Aku memberikannya padanya dan alat itu akan menarik mesin mobil didekatnya. Menarik mesin mobil untuk menyala selama 5 detik, dan berjalan menuju magnet buatanku. Dengan kecepatan yang cukup untuk menghantam tubuh seseorang..." jelas Jimin

Taehyung melihat Jimin "ternyata kau bisa kejam juga... tapi bukannya itu sedikit menyakitkan?" tanya Tehyung

"sudah kukatakan..." Jimin membalik badannya melihat kearah Taehyung "kau tak bisa percaya siapa pun..." ia tersenyum membelakangi sinar matahari

Taehyung terdiam, senyuman aneh Jimin lagi. Senyuman kelam, seolah menceritakan satu cerita pahit yang cukup menyayat hati seseorang. Taehyung bersikap tak tau, dan hanya mengangguk. Taehyung mendekati Jimin dan meraih pundak Jimin untuk merangkulnya "sudahlah, mari pulang dan makan makanan manis kita ini!"

Jimin terkejut, dan hanya tertawa dan mengikuti Taehyung pergi. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju hotel dan tak memperdulikan mobil ambulan yang melewati mereka. Perjalanan kembali merupakan hal yang sangat Jimin butuhkan saat ini, mereka sudah sampai hotel dan menuju kamar mereka. Tapi ada hal aneh, karena pintu kamar mereka tak dikunci "apa kau lupa mengunci pintu?"

" _aniyo?"_ Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan kartu kamarnya. Mereka membuka pintu dan menemukan kamar yang gelap. Jimin tanpa ragu menyalakan lampu, dan yang mereka temukan hanya kamar yang berantakan. "apa-apaan ini..." Taehyung melihat-lihat

Sedangkan Jimin langsung menuju kamar tidur dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia temukan fakta lain. Lemarinya kosong, dan semua pakaiannya ada di lantai. "mereka mencurinya..." kata Jimin

" _mwo?"_ Taehyung datang mendekati Jimin

Jimin tak bicara dan malah memukul alas lemari, membukanya hingga kayu itu hancur. Ada sedikit ruang yang ada dikaki lemari, dan Jimin terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rongga tersebut. Taehyung memperhatikannya dengan baik, Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah _laptop_. "yang mereka incar ini..."

" _laptop_ -mu? Untuk apa?" tanya Taehyung

"entahlah..." Jimin berbohong. Ia tau jelas apa yang orang-orang itu incar. "lebih baik kau hubungi Namjoon _hyung_ , aku akan periksa tempat ini..." lanjut Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Jimin memastikan Taehyung pergi dan segera membuka _laptop_ miliknya. Ia membuka _password_ miliknya dan membuka beberapa _file_ , setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Jimin mengecek kembali lemarinya. "mereka mencurinya... tapi tak masalah itu hanya salinannya..." Jimin duduk dikasurnya dan mengambil sesuatu dibawah kasurnya. Sebuah kotak, ia membukanya dan hanya menemukan kotak kosong. Bukan Jimin namanya, kalau ia tak punya hal lain selain kekosongan. Ia membuka satu tali tipis untuk membuka alas kotak tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah kertas. "apa pun nantinya... mereka tak akan menemukan ini..."

Taehyung datang "Namjoon _hyung_ sebentar lagi kembali" kata Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk setelah menyembunyikan barangnya kembali

"barangmu hilang?" tanya Jimin

"cuma satu barang... tak terlalu penting" kata Taehyung "selama dia tak mencuri sandal _limited edition_ yang kubeli, ia akan selamat..." perkataan Taehyung melepaskan tawa Jimin. Selain pembunuh, Taehyung juga pengoleksi, sayangnya semua koleksinya bukanlah hal murah. Setengah uang mereka habis hanya untuk semua koleksi Taehyung. Koleksi _limited edition_ yang selalu Taehyung incar. Karena itu Jin selalu pusing masalah keuangan grub ketika Taehyung mulai mencuri untuk kepentingannya.

"Heh... pasti selalu itu. Berhentilah membeli barang-barang itu Tae" kata Jimin merapikan pakaian yang tersebar dilantai.

"heh, aku akan beli apa pun yang aku suka" Taehyung keluar. Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kekanakan Taehyung lagi.

Setelah memastikan Taehyung keluar, Jimin melihat kearah lampu yang ada dimeja. Ia mengangkatnya dan langsung memutuskan kabelnya begitu saja. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak hitam disaku jaketnya, dan dengan hati-hati langsung menyambungkannya kesebuah lubang yang ada dikotak tersebut. Jimin membuka kotak itu, kotak hitam itu seperti sebuah laptop mini, tapi hanya ada layar kecil, satu tombol, dan sebuah mouse berbentuk setengah bola. _"Let's see..."_ Jimin mulai mendapat banyak data biner, ia mendapat beberapa dan masuk kedalam cctv. Semua Hotel punya cctv tersembunyi yang menyatu dengan dinding, dan sangat jarang orang-orang mengetahuinya. Jimin berhasil masuk dan meliat rekaman hari ini. "jadi mereka meletakkannya di atas lemari... dasar mesum" kata Jimin

Ia lihat dalam rekaman itu, terlihat ada dua atau tiga orang yang masuk. Mereka mengenakan topi yang berbeda-beda, dan terlihat jelas mereka mengacak-acak kamar Jimin. Jimin sedikit bingung saat satu adegan, dimana mereka tampak melihat kearah jendela kamar dan setelah itu pergi dengan terburu-buru. "hmm... tunggu dulu..." Jimin mengingat orang yang mencuri dompetnya "saat mereka melihat jendela..." Jimin memutar ulang rekamannya "ini... adalah saat orang itu tertabrak dan ambulans datang..." Jimin menyambungkan semuanya menjadi satu. "Ini sudah direncanakan...itu artinya m-mereka masih disini!" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya "Tae_"

 **Klik!**

Jimin tak bisa bergerak. Ia rasakan ujung _Suppressor_ pistol ada tepat dibelakang kepalanya. Perlahan Jimin menaikkan tangannya. "Apa mau kalian? Dimana Taehyung!" Tiba-tiba pandangan Jimin menggelap, dan sebuah beturan keras ia rasakan dibelakang kepalanya.

.

.

Dunia terasa kabur pada pandanga Jimin. Dengungan suara mulai masuk kedalam gendang telingannya, Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya. Ia bisa rasakan tangan terikat pada salah satu tiang. Pandangannya mulai menjadi jelas, ia melihat seseorang yang bersimpuh ditanah, dan dipukuli oleh dua orang didepanya. Jimin memandangnya bingung, sampai seseorang menarik rambut pria yang babak belur keatas

"Katakan dimana dokumen aslinya!" Pria sekarat itu tak menjawab, sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipinya kembali

Jimin terkejut setengah mati melihat Taehyung yang berlumuran darah, dipukuli tanpa tau apa-apa "HENTIKAN!"

Dua orang itu melihat kearah Jimin, seorang pria sangat tinggi datang, berjalan menuju samping Jimin dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi mereka. "kau sudah sadar?"

Jimin meoleh dan menemukan wajah familiar baginya "Park Chanyeol..." kata Jimin dengan tajam. Orang yang baru saja datang tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisinya, ia berjalan sambil menarik sebuah kursi, dan duduk disana.

"kau sudah menyadari kami? Dimana barang itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Heh, setelah kehilangan tiga anggota dan kecelakaan yang menimpa Baek. Sekarang kalian bertindak sebagai preman? Haha... menyedihkan" Jimin menunjukkan senyuman menantangnya.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, ia megambil sebuah balok kayu. Tapi bukannya memukul Jimin, ia malah memukul Taehyung yang sudah tak berdaya hingga kayu ditangannya patah. Jimin terkejut setengah mati, bahkan ia mencoba melepaskan diri "dengar... berani menyangkut masalah kami. Temanmu ini benar-benar tak akan selamat. Anggap saja ini balasan karena melukai Jongdae tadi pagi..." Jimin ingat orang yang mencuri dompetnya, Pantas ia tampak familiar dengan wajah orang itu "sekarang cepat katakan dimana barangnya..." Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursinya

Jimin menggenggam tangannya "apa maksutmu?" Jimin menahan semua emosinya

"heh... jangan sok tak tau" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket hitamnya, sebuah lembaran-lembaran kertas. Ia melemparnya tepat didepan Jimin. Jimin terkejut saat salah satu kertas menunjukkan sebuah foto seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang terikat disebuah kursi, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Jimin "Projekmu... 3 tahun lalu... _Human experiment_ " Jantung Jimin terasa berhenti "ah! Iya... aku selalu penasaran..." Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya "berapa banyak yang kau bunuh?" Jimin memandang sangat dingin pada Chanyeol

Taehyung yang setengah mati, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kabur. Tubuhnya mukin remuk tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Ia ingat saat menemukan berkas dengan judul yang Chanyeol baru saja sebutkan "J-jim..."

.

 **On Other Place**

Namjoon menghela nafas berat mengetahui kamar Jimin dan Taehyung berantakan, dan selembar kertas yang tulisannya perhuruf diambil dari judul-judul yang ada diKoran. Bertulisakan _"Carilah jika bisa"_ Namjoon menghela lebih panjang. Dan membuang kertas itu kedalam tempat sampah.

"astaga..." Jin paling pusing diantara semuanya, ia paling benci melihat tempat berantakan

Jungkook kembali dan bergabung dengan Jin dan Namjoon setelah melihat kamar Taehyung "disana tak terlalu berantakan, hanya kamar Jimin _hyung_ " jelas Jungkook

"hugh... kepalaku pusing, kau saja yang urus Joon..." Jin keluar dari sana, ia ingin muntah melihat kamar super berantakan itu. Namjoon hanya tertawa pelan melihat Jin yang seperti ibu-ibu, keluar dari kamar Jimin.

Hoseok pergi melaksanakan perintah Namjoon mencari informasi, dan sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. "sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu Hoseok" kata Namjoon duduk disalah satu kursi kayu yang selamat.

Yoongi melihat sekeliling, sampai matanya menemukan sebuah kotak hitam dekat dengan lampu meja "Namjoon-ah" Yoongi menarik perhatian Namjoon dan Jungkook. Mereka mendekati Yoongi, dan Yoongi tampak menemukan sebuah box hitam. Ia membukanya, dan menemukan sebuah mouse bulat. Yoongi mencoba-coba dan menemukan cara membuka _preview_ video didalamnya. Mereka bertiga menyaksikan baik-baik video tersebut, bahkan melihat saat seorang pria tinggi memukul Jimin dengan pistol, dan dua orang pria membawa tubuh Jimin.

" _hyung_ , bisa kah kau putar ulang videonya?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi melakukannya sampai Jimin dibuat pingsan. "berhenti disana!" Jungkook memintar berhenti, dan Yoongi menekan satu tombol yang ada dikotak hitam tersebut. Video berhenti.

Jungkook memperhatikan salah seorang yang membawa Jimin. "aku tau siapa mereka..." kata Jungkook pasti, Namjoon dan Yoongi segera melihatnya. "EXO..." Jungkook berkata pasti tanpa keraguan "kalian pasti sudah dengar soal mereka, itu Sehun..." Jungkook menunjuk pria yang membawa Jimin "kami satu sekolah dulu, dan dia sudah bergabung dengan mereka saat itu" Jungkook mulai mengingat masa-masa kelamnya saat disekolah "Mereka sekarang kacau balau karena masalah ketiga mantan anggotanya Huangzi Tao, Kris Wu, dan Xiao Luhan. Ditambah lagi dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Baekhyun"

"Baekhun?" Yoongi segera menyaut, diikuti tatapan bingung kedua orang didepannya

Jungkook mengangguk " _hyung_ kenal dia?" tanya Jungkook

Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "t-tidak... m-maaf" Yoongi tampak mengingat sesuatu dengan nama Baekhyun. Sesuatu tampak muncul dalam ingatannya, Namjoon melihat Yoongi sekilas sampai ia putuskan membuat satu perintah

"Jungkook, panggil Jin dan mulai mencari tau lokasi mereka. Yoongi panggil Hoseok kembali dan tanyakan apa saja yang ia dapat" Kedua orang itu mengangguk. Dan segera beranjak keluar dari sana. Namjoon menghela nafas berat, ia duduk pada kasur Jimin yang berantakan. Ia mentap langit-langit dan berusaha berfikir rencana selanjutnya, tapi Namjoon tak menemukan satu ide pun. Dengan pasrah ia menjatuhka kepalanya dan menunduk, saat Ia membuka mata, Namjoon menemukan sebuah kotak aneh. Perlahan ia mengambilnya dan membuka isinya, tapi hanya kotak kosong

Mengingat ini kamar Jimin, tak mungkin ini hanya sekedar perampokan dan penculikan. Namjoon mengambil pisau lipat yang ada diikat pinggangnya, ia mengeluarkan pisau dengan bagian atas yang bergerigi, Namjoon megiris bagian bawah kardur tersebut, jelas saja dugaan Namjoon tepat. Ada rongga lain dibawah kardus, Ia melipat kemabali pisaunya, dan membuka paksa alas tiruan tersebut. Namjoon temukan sebuah dokumen bertuliskan _"Human experiment"_ Namjoon membukanya, didalamnya terdapat beberapa tulisan, cara-cara yang ekstrim, dan beberapa daftar nama yang dicoret dengan pensil merah. Namjoon melirik satu nama yang tak tercoret merah, ia bahkan belum memiliki tanggal kematian. Otak Namjoon langsung mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya tentang Jimin, degan cepat ia membawa dokumen itu keluar.

Namjoon mendapat telfon dari Hoseok dan segera mengangkatnya " _ne?_ apa yang kau dapat?"

" _setelah bertanya, ada yang bilang ada kecelakaan saat itu"_

"kecelakaan?" Namjoon melihat-lihat kejadian, saat itu mereka semua pergi menagih hutang pada salah satu _clien_ mereka, yang tinggal hanya Jimin dan Taehyung disini. "ada lagi?"

" _aku bertanya pada salah satu pemilik toko didekat hotel, ia mengatakan Tae dan Jimin membeli beberapa makanan disana, dan Jimin tampak menabrak seorang pria bertopi hitam, itu 10 menit sebelum ada kecelakaan"_

Artinya Jimin dan Taehyung pergi dari hotel, dan saat itu pendobrakan pun terjadi. Orang dengan topi hitam itu pasti salah satu anggota EXO juga, Namjoon sudah mendapat semua gambarannya. Namjoon memperediksi kecelakaan itu terjadi karena Jimin, dengan salah satu alatnya, mugkin orang bertopi hitam itu mencuri sesuatu darinya. Dan saat itu Pria itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian, tapi berakhir tertabrak oleh mobil. Namjoon ingat dalam rekaman itu orang-orang itu sampak menatap kearah jendela, itu saat mobil ambulan datang karena kamar mereka ada cukup tinggi dan tak mungkin mendenar suara tabrakan mobil dari tinggi sekamar itu.

Sekarang pertanyaannya kemana mereka membawa Jimin dan Taehyung, Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. Tunggu dulu! Namjoon menyadari sesuatu "Hoseok-ah... kau sudah bertanya pada pemilik hotel?"

" _aku sudah bertanya"_ Suara Yoongi langsung terdengar, Namjoon langsung tau mereka ada dilantai paling bawah _"mereka bilang Jimin dan Taehyung sudah kembali, dan tak ada orang keluar sejak mereka kembali"_

" _what?_ Jadi..." Namjoon tau Yoongi punya pemikiran yang sama

" _aku tau, kami berusaha memeriksa gudang bawah tanah, tapi bisa saja mereka keluar dari pintu belakang tanpa ada pegawai yang tau. Kami minta Jungkook dan Jin untuk memeriksa pintu belakang"_ jelas Yoongi

"baiklah, aku akan bergabung degan kalian segera"

" _got it"_ Yoongi segera menutup telfonnya. Namjoon berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan dokumen yang baru ia temukan. Namjoon segera menuju lantai bawah, ia turun dengan lift, ia menekan tombol lantai paling bawah. Ia menunggu dengan tenang didalam, Namjoon menatap cctv yang ada dilift tersebut, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

.

Jimin terduduk diam dalam ikatannya. Pelipisnya sudah berdarah karena Chanyeol memukulnya dengan botol soju. Ia melihat Taehyung yang terkapar dilantai penuh darah. Taehyung pingsan setelah mendapat banyak pukulan dari Chanyeol dan kedua temannya. Mereka sudah pergi karena lelah menangani Jimin, dan Jimin sudah kesakitan hanya dengan melihat Taehyung tersiksa. Mereka hanya diam diruangan yang hanya diterangi dengan satu lampu itu "..." Jimin hanya memandang lantai dengan pikiran yang campur aduk

"mau cerita padaku?"

Jimin terkejut dan melihat Taehyung, Pria itu masih terkapar lemas dilantai, tubuhnya berbalik membuatnya terlentang menghadap langit-langit yang gelap. "k-au tak mati, heuh?" Jimin sedikit menambah aksen _Satori-_ nya

"heh... aku tak mungkin mati... aku pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini" Taehyung tiba-tiba ingat masa-masa gelap keluarganya. Dan kehidupannya saat sebelum Jin datang membawanya. Taehyung perlahan menatap Jimin dengan memiringkan kepalanya "sebenarnya... kenapa?"

Jimin menatap sedih Taehyung, lalu membuang pandangannya begitu saja. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada Taehyung saat ini, Jimin masih belum siap menjelaskan semua masa lalunya

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dokumen itu?" Jimin membuka matanya lebar, ia makin berkeringat tapi ia tetap tak mau bicara "terserah kau saja. Kau benar, tak ada yang bisa dipercaya" Jimin terkejut, Taehyung membalik tubuhnya kembali, membuat Jimin hanya bisa melihat punggungnya "pikiranku masih utuh, tapi tidak dengan tubuhku. Karena itu aku tak bisa menyelamatkan kita dari sini" jelas Taehyung, dan masih tak mendapatkan apa-apa dari Jimin "bangunkan aku jika Jungkook datang, aku tak mau dia melihatku seperti ini" Taehyung menutup matanya

Jimin melihat Taehyung yang mulai terlelap, pasti butuh waktu lama agar pikiran Taehyung bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi " _mian_ , bukan saatnya" Jimin hanya bisa mengatakan itu, dan Taehyung kelihatannya tak mendengarnya. Jimin kembai diam, rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak saat ini. Pikirannya kacau balau, ia bahkan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Otaknya penuh dengan teriakan saat ini, teriakan orang-orang yang ia korbankan untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Taehyung? Ia belum tidur, ia tau Jimin frustasi saat ini. Sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran tentang Jimin. Apa yang ia sembunyikan dari balik senyumannya itu?

.

Jungkook dan Jin berhasil menemukan pintu belakang. Pintu itu sangat tak terlihat karena berbaur dengan warna cat tembok, ia juga berada di posisi yang gelap. Bahkan disana tak ada cctv. Jin membuka pintu dan mengarah pada belakang Hotel, taman kecil yang langsung mengarah ke jalan raya. Jungkook menengok keatas dan melihat hotel yang tinggi, Hotel memang ada ditengah jalan membuat orang bisa berjalan melingkarinya 360 derajar, jalan juga sengaja dibuat mengelilingi hotel jadi para penginap bisa melakukan lari pagi atau kegiatan olahraga lainnya. "kau periksa sekitar jalan untuk lagi Jungkook-ah, aku akan periksa taman kecil ini" jelas Jin

Jungkook mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju jalan yang terbuat dari bata kuning itu. Ia melihat sekitar, bahkan hampir menuju jalan raya. Tapi ia tak melihat apa pun, sampai matanya menemukan kilatan aneh dipinggir jalan. Jungkook mendekatinya dan menemukan jam tangan milik Taehyung, jam tangan kesukaannya. Jungkook memeriksanya, bagian kacanya sudah pecah, dan pada bagian pergelangannya terdapat bekas ban mobil. Jungkook menatap jalan dan melihat sedikit bekas kaca, ia bisa pastikan mereka dibawa dengan mobil, pasti Taehyung sengaja menjatuhkannya saat mobil hedak melaju pergi. Ia menatap jam tangan Taehyung yang sudah pecah "Tae _hyung_..." Jungkook segera mendekati Jin

Jin langsung memeriksa jam Taehyung begitu Jungkook menyerahkannya. "ini mobil pick-up tertutup"

" _hyung_ bisa langsung tau?" Jungkook terlihat kagum dengan pengamatan Jin yang bagus

"kau bisa tau dari bekas bannya, nanti kau akan tau juga... lebih baik kita cepart cari Namjoon" Jungkook mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Jin.

Semua sudah berkumpul dikamar Namjoon dan Jin. Karena kamar mereka cukup luas, akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah meja bundar dadakan disana, Ditengah meja ada jam tangan Taehyung, kotak hitam milik Jimin, dan laptop Jimin ynag baru saja Hoseok temukan. Namjoon menatap dingin meja, belum ada yang mulai bicara sebelum Namjoon membuat perintah "haah... jadi, apa yang bisa ditemukan hanya ini..." Namjoon memulai

"mereka dibawa pergi dengan mobil pick-up tertutup, jadi mereka bisa jadi sangat jauh dari sini" jelas Jin

Jungkook menunduk, ia menatap jam tangan Taehyung. Ia ingat Taehyung dengan bangga menunjukkannya ada Jungkook saat Jungkook baru saja bergabung,Taehyung bilang _**"jam ini adalah penggambaran diriku! Aku tak akan melepasnya! Kau dengar?"**_ Melihat jam itu hancur, perasaannya makin tidak enak

"ini akan sulit mencari tanpa Jimin disini" jelas Yoongi, mengingat Jimin satu-satunya _hacker_ dan pemberi informasi disini

"aku bisa tanya ke beberapa temanku" jawab Hoseok

"terlalu berbahaya untuk bertanya saat ini" Namjoon mulai bicara lagi "mereka akan tau kondisi kita sedang lemah, ini terlalu berbahaya" Namjoo menambahkan membuat Hoseok berfikir ulang soal rencananya

Semua terdiam bingung, Jungkook akhirnya membuat keputusan "aku akan mencari mereka!" Semua terkejut mendengar anggota termuda membuat keputusan

"tunggu! Itu terlalu berbahaya" kata Jin

"tadi kita tak mungkin hanya diam disini!" Jungkook kesal

"ta_" Jin terkejut saat Namjoon menggengam pergelangan tangannya, lalu perlahan Jin kembali duduk

Namjoon menatap dingin Jungkook "apa yang bisa kau lakukan,heuh?" Jungkook terdiam, ia sedikit gemetar melihat Namjoon, ini kedua kalinya Namjoon begini. Tapi Jungkook tau Namjoon sedang mengujinya "kenapa tak menjawab?"

Jungkook menggetaran giginya "aku kenal salah satu dari mereka, jika aku hubungi dia, mungkin aku akan dibawa ketempat mereka" jelas Jungkook

"apa kau yakin mereka akan membawamu?" Namjoon menekan Jungkook

"aku punya satu hal yang pasti yang mereka inginkan" Jungkook berkata pasti, itu jelas membuat para _hyung_ nya penasaran "akan aku pastikan mereka membawaku"

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just Review... Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

 **Its Just a Fanfiction by. Me**

* * *

 **Paris, Tuesday, 21 March 2017**

" _apa yang kau lakukan, itu yang akan kau dapat"_

 _Jimin terbangun tiba-tiba, ia berada dikasurnya. Mimpi? Jimin perlahan turun dan merasakan lantai yang dingin dengan kaki telanjangnya. Ia melihat kamarnya yang gelap hanya diterangi satu lampu tidur berbentuk sebuah lentera persegi. Perlahan kakinya menuntunnya menuju pintu kamar, tangannya dengan sendirinya meraih gagang pintu. Jimin membukanya dan angin langsung berhembus kencang menghempas rambutnya. Dibalik pintu itu terdapat padang rumput luas dengan satu pohon besar ditengahnya, salju mulai turun tapi Jimin sama sekali tak merasa dingin. Matanya terus terpaku pada pohon besar ditengah padang rumput itu. Ia bisa lihat sepasang sepatu yang menggantung disalah satu rantingnya, tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh begitu saja._

" _Jimin-ah!" Jimin langsung berbalik begitu mendengar namanya baru saja dipanggil._

Jimin membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung menyipit karena cahaya lampu langsung masuk kedalam matanya. Jimin memperhatikan sekitar, dan akhirnya menemukan sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Taehyung disana terduduk masih dengan wajah penuh darah dan babak belur, bahkan ia tak bisa membuka mata kanannya. "kau baik-heuh?" tanya Taehyung

"ee..." Jimin sadar tangannya masih terikat "a-ku? Kenapa?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya "kau menangis sekitar 10 detik yang lalu..." Taehyung hanya menghena nafas, entah kenapa rasanya sangat berat hanya untuk bicara

Jimin menyadarinya lagi dan menunduk "tak apa-apa... ini bukan apa-apa...". Taehyung tak mau bertanya lagi. Nafasnya sudah terlalu berat saat ini, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Ia segera pura-pura tertidur dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan cahaya matahari langsung masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu, Jimin kembali menyipitkan matanya sambil melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Sehun, datang membawa beberapa bungkusan, ia meletakkanya begitu saja didepan Jimin. "aku tau kau sadar, bangun lah" Sehun menendang pelan bahu Taehyung yang tertidur, dan dengan segara Taehyung bangun. Jimin masih diam, Sehun melihatnya dan menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana "sebenarnya, aku dan Kai tak mau melakukan ini..." Sehun mulai bicara, dan Taehyung sibuk membuka bungkusan yang berisi roti-roti yang baru Sehun bawa.

Jimin kembali menatap Sehun "dengar, ini semua keiinginan Chan _hyung_ , aku dan Kai tak mungkin menolaknya. Kami sudah putuskan untuk berhenti sebagai EXO sejak kecelakaa itu, sudah banyak hal buruk terjadi selama kami menjadi EXO. Sejak kecelakaan Baekhyun _hyung_ , Chan _hyung_ mejadi stress dan mabuk-mabukkan" entah kenapa Sehun mulai mengingat saat sahabat terbaiknya Tao pergi meninggalkan grub dan bergabung dengan geng china yang jauh lebih maju, dan orang yang ia sayangi Luhan juga pergi setelah lelah menahan semua hal brutal yang mereka jalani, ia ingin hidup normal dan memutuskan pergi. Lalu Kris? Dia pergi setelah pertengkara besar dengan Suho_pemimpin EXO_ "dan kecelakaan Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah yang terakhir, Suho _hyung_ tak mau menanggung resiko kehilangan anggotanya lagi." Lanjut Sehun menatap Jimin "Tapi Chanyeol _hyung_ belum bisa menerimanya, Chan _hyung_ tak mau melepas keluarganya ini begitu saja. Dan saat melihat Baekhyun _hyung_ terbaring dikasur rumah sakit membuat emosinya semakin naik. Setelah memutuskan bubar pun Ia masih mencari segala cara agar Baekhyun _hyung_ sadar dan mencari pelaku kecelakaan saat itu"

Jimin tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu, black box milik mobil yang menabrak mobil Baekhyun. Saat itu semua benar-benar kacau karena mobil-mobil mengebut dijalan, dan Baekhyun harus banting stir karena seorang pejalan kaki yang berjalan sembarangan, dan kecelakaan terjadi. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Jimin

Sehun menatap Jimin "kau jelas tau kenapa kau disini" Jimin menatap tatapan tajam Sehun, dia benar, Jimin tau kenapa dia disini "kau sudah seperti, _Doctor frankenstein_. Mereka semua mencarimu, kalau semua dokumen itu terungkap kau bisa jadi orang terkenal Jimin. Mereka tak akan merendahkan mu lagi, kau_"

"Cukup!" Jimin menghetikan perkataan Sehun. "Kau tak akan mengerti..." Jimin menunduk lemas, ia sudah melihatnya, bagaimana orang-orang itu meregang nyawa, bagaimana mereka semua berteriak, bagaimana mereka memutar kedua bola mata mereka, bagaimana mereka meminta tolong padanya. Jimin tak mau melihat itu lagi. Sudah cukup bermain dengan kematian lagi, ia tak mau melihatnya lagi "aku... aku bukan orang yang kau kira..."

Sehun menghela nafas "tapi kau berhasilkan? Berhasil satu, dengan kulit pucat itu_" Sehun, terhenti begitu tatapan dingin menusuk seluruh pembulu darahnya. Ia merinding sekarang, Sehun kaku seketika

"Tunggu" Taehyung menatap mereka "apa maksutmu dengan Yoongi _hyung_?" Taehyung menatap mereka bergantian. Jimin bersumpah akan melepas tulang leher Sehun dari tempatnya jika saja ia tak terikat "apa... ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatan Yoongi _hyung_?" Taehyung menatap Jimin. Yang ditatap tak mengeluar respon, Taehyung kehabisan akal, ia tau Jimin tak akan mau bicara.

 _ **Bbzzz bzzz**_

Sehun tersadar dan mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam saku celakanya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah pesan didalamnya. Sehun terkejut begitu membacanya "a-aku harus pergi, ada masalah" Sehun mengambil plastic yang ia bawa untuk ia sembunyikan, ia menuju Pintu dan segera menutupnya. Taehyung dan Jimin disana dalam diam, Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini. Harusnya ia tak pernah melakukannya, tapi, semua demi orang itu. Ya cuma kerana dia, ia sampai disini.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali berbaring dilantai beton yang dingin. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, Tapi mendengar semua omongan Sehun tadi pikirannya terbawa kemana-mana. Sekarang ia sangat penasaran dengan Jimin, bagaimana orang selembut Jimin bisa berbuat lebih dari pada meretas akun orang lain?

SKIP

Jungkook berdiri dalam diam, matahari pagi mulai menyinari rambut hitam kecoklatannya. Dengan pakaian berba hitam dan sepatu _Boot_ tinggi membuat penampilannya sangat misterius. Orang-orang tak banyak disana, hanya ada jalanan sepi. Jungkook berada disebuah persimpangan, dan sama sekali tak ada orang disana, yang ada hanya apartemen-apartemen bergaya klasik dan satu toko bunga yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit biru, tanpa awan, tanpa angin.

Sampai telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki ditengah kesunyiannya. Ia melihat pelanggan yang baru saja datang ke toko bunga yang ia lihat. Jungkook kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap tanah. Sampai pandangannya menggelap, Jungkook terjatuh ketanah dengan kepala yang berdarah. Dua orang pria mengankut tubuh Jungkook dan membanya kedalam mobil. Mereka membawanya pergi dari sana, dan mengarahkan mobil tersebut kesebuah gudang tua.

Jungkook sadar begitu air dingin masuk kedalam lukanya, itu membuat rasa perih yang tak tertahankan. Ia membuka matanya dan menyadari sudah terikat, Jungkook berusaha mengibas poninya yang basah, dan melihat orang-orang didepannya. Chanyeol, Kai dan tentu saja Sehun, mereka bertiga ada didepannya "jadi?" Jungkook mulai bicara

"dimana?" Chanyeon balik bertanya

"ada didalam coatku" jawab Jungkook. Sehun memeriksa Jungkook, mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi mereka hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka berusaha tak saling kenal. Sehun menemukan sebuah _flashdisk_ dikantong _Coat_ yang Jungkook pakai.

Chanyeol menerimanya "bawa dia kesana" Kai dan Sehun mengangguk, mereka menyeret Jungkook menuju ruangan lain. Sesampainya disana, Sehun membuka pintu dan Kai mendorong Jungkook kedalam, Jungkook terbanting kembali, lalu pintu tertutup.

"Jungkook-ah!" Jimin terkejut setengah mati, dan itu membuat Taehyung terbangun. Taehyung dengan cepat mendekati Jungkook dan membantunya untuk bangkit dan duduk

"K-kenapa kau disini?!" tanya Taehyung

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia kembali menyeka poninya "untukmu, untuk Jimin _hyung_ juga" jawab Jungkook, ia membiarkan Taehyung melepas ikatannya.

Jimin tiba-tiba mengetahuinya "j-jangan bilang kau..." Jimin menatap Jungkook, dan yang ditatap mengangguk dengan santai "Yak! Kau gila ya?!" Jimin benar-benar kesal hari ini

Taehyung satu-satunya yang tak mengerti apa-apa disini "Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja" Jungkook membalas dengan santai, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang merah. Jungkook tak peduli dengan kepalanya yang berdarah sejak tadi

"kalian ini bicara apa?" Taehyung putuskan bertanya

Jungkook dan Jimin saling berpandangan sebelum memutuskan memberi tau Taehyung maksut mereka "Aku yang membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi" Taehyung sekarang benar-benar terkejut. "Aku yang menyebrang saat itu, dan kecelakaan itu terjadi" Jungkook menunduk

 _ **Saat itu Jungkook sudah putus asa, ia tak punya tempat untuk pulang lagi. Dengan pandangan kabur Jungkook melewati orang-orang tanpa peduli. Ia berdiri disana, disebrang jalan. Saat orang-orang sudah berjalan menyebrang, Jungkook masih mematung ditempatnya. Bahkan saat lampu penyebrangan berubah merah, ia masih ditempat yang sama. Mobil-mobil saling membalap saat itu, mereka tak peduli siapa yang ada dipinggir, yang mereka pikirkan hanya sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Jungkook benar-benar kosong, kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah. Ia berjalan menyebrang begitu saja**_

 _ **TIIIN!**_

 _ **Jungkook melihat sebuah mobil, ia berfikir ia akan benar-benar mati saat itu. Sampai seseorang menariknya kembali. Mobil tadi banting stir ke samping, dan sebuah mobil melaju kencang menabrak mobil tadi. Mobil pertama terbantung dan berputar diudara, mobil kedua berhenti dijalan dan membuat mobil dibelakangnya mendorongnya membuatnya miring, dan begitu seterusnya, mobil-mobil itu saling membentur sampai tumpukan mobil memenuhi seluruh jalan. Mobil pertama sudah terbalik, tak ada yang tau pasti kondisi pengemudi.**_

 _ **Jungkook benar-benar terkejut, ia melihat tangannya yang dipegang oleh seseorang. Orang itu cukup tinggi tapi ia hanya menggunakan sweater panjang terbuka sebagai penghangatnya. Mereka hanya menatap kosong kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.**_

Taehyung terdiam mendengar cerita Jungkook, Ia tak pernah tau itu. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas "itu sudah lama terjadi, Saat itu aku tak punya tempat lagi... untuk pulang" Jungkook menunduk.

"kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol melihatanya?! Kepala mu bisa saja dipenggalnya!" Jimin diluar akal sehatnya sekarang, Jimin sudah tau sejak awal. Ia berniat mencari Hoseok saat itu, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah _file_ rekaman sebuah _blackbox_. Ia membukanya dan melihat jelas wajah Jungkook saat itu, Jimin sadar itu _blackbox_ dari mobil Baekhyung. Jimin masih bertanya-tanya kenapa _file_ itu bisa muncul dikumpulan _Bit-code_ yang sedang ia cari, ia tau bukan hanya dia yang mencari Hoseok, tapi sangat aneh menemukannya disana. Saat itu Jimin sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa Jungkook, ia berencana menyebarkannya dan manjualnya kepada EXO, tapi Jimin menyadari satu keganjalan.

Jimin tau NASA punya sistem meretas semua teknologi untuk memata-matai semua orang, Jimin berhasil masuk dan mencari _Keyword_ Hoseok, dan _file_ itu muncul disana, itu bukan sebuah kesalahan atau keisengan. Saat Jimin telusuri, ia melihat sebuah tangan sekilas menarik Jungkook. Dan disana ia mengetahu kalau Hoseok yang menyelamatkan Jungkook dari kecelakaan itu, jelas Jimin tak mungkin menyebarkannya. Kalau tau Hoseok menyelamatkan Jungkook saat itu, ia juga akan mati ditangan EXO. Jimin memutuskan diam dan tak mengatakan apa pun, sampai sekarang.

Taehyung terdiam, kalau difikir lagi, ia ingat jalanan ditutup selama 2 hari karena kecelakaan. Itu membuatnya dimarahi habis-habisan karena tak bisa membeli _Soju_ untuk ayahnya. "jadi kau kesini menyerahkan diri?" tanya Taehyung

"angap saja ini bunuh diri" jelas Jungkook

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka "Chan _hyung_! Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan sebuah pemukul bisbol, ia mengayunkannya, dan dengan cepat Jungkook mengeleak dengan roll belakang. Taehyung dan Jimin sama sama terkejut melihatnya. Chanyeol kembali menyerang, tapi Jungkook terlalu cepat dan kembali menghindar. Jungkook terpojok, Chanyeol mengangkat pemukulnya dan menyerang Jungkook, tapi Jungkook menemukan sebuah pipa besi dan menahan pukulan Chanyeol. Itu membuat pipa besi yang Jungkook pegang bengkook.

"Tae-ah!" Jimin memanggi Taehyung, dengan cepat Taehyung berusaha melepas ikatan Jimin. Kurang dari sepuluh detik dan Jimin terlepas, Jimin dengan cepat menarik Jungkook sebelum Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

"Chan _hyung_!" Kai datang dan menahan Chanyeol dari belakang. Tapi Chanyeol memberontak dan memilih menjatuhkan diri membuatnya menindih tubuh Kai. Yang dibawah merasakan kalau punggungnya retak, Chanyeol bangkit dan menggapai tongkat pemukulnya. Jimin menarik Jungkook menjauh, Chanyeol sudah diluar kendali saat ini.

"bawa Tae pergi, aku akan menahannya!" Jimin dan Jungkook saling mengangguk, dengan cepat Jungkook meraih tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya dengan kedua lengannya. Mereka berlari menuju pintu, Chanyeol mengejar tapi Jimin menghalanginya "Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu... Baekhyung tak akan bangun jika kau lakukan ini" Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol

"minggir" Chanyeol terlihat penuh emosi, Kai yang ada dibelakangnya mencoba bangkit lagi.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tak bisa lakukan itu. Percuma saja ia tak akan kembali" Jimin sedikit sakit mengatakannya, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan semuannya. Chanyeol tak harus jatuh kelubang yang sama dengannya.

"Minggir!" Chanyeol mengayunkan pemukulnya, Jimin terkejut dan menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Jimin terlempar, dan jatuh. Chanyeol memukul pegangan pintu dengan pemukulnya, dan membuat pintu terbuka. Jimin berusaha bangkit dan melihat tangan kirinya, ia tak bisa menggerakkannya, dan terdapat jelas bekas biru keunguan ditangannya. Tanpa memperdulikannya Jimin segera bangkit mengejar Chanyeol

Jungkook sampai diruangan awal dimana ia bangun, sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari tau dimana mobil berada, "Kemari!" Jungkook melihat Sehun dan berlari kearahnya, sampai sebuah box kayu terlempar ketengah mereka. Jungkook terkejut, Chanyeol disana menyiapkan pemukulnya.

"Bawa Tae, yang dia incar adalah aku" Sehun mengangguk dan membantu Taehyung berjalan. Jungkook berdiri didepan mereka, dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali kesal, ia menyeang Jungkook tapi Jungkook mengindar. Jungkook terus mengelak dan memastikan Taehyung aman bersama Sehun, tiba-tiba ia tersandung karena sebuah balok kayu. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan dan mengayukan pemukulnya dari bawah, tepat mengenai kepala Jungkook. Sebuah dengungan lansung mengisi kepala Jungkook, ia lupa dengan luka dikepalanya. Jungkook terjatuh dan Chanyeol melompat kearahnya, Jimin melihatnya ia langsung berlari kearah mereka "Jungkook-ah!"

 **DOOR! DOOR!**

Jimin dan Kai yang baru datang sama-sama terkejut, Jungkook mematung ditempat, dan Chanyeol terjatuh begitu saja. Jungkook melihat Chanyeol yang terjatuh didepannya, kedua kakinya berdarah karena tembakan tadi. Jimin melihat siapa yang menembaknya, ia semakin terkejut mengetahui siapa pelakunya "Suho _hyung_!" Kai berkata

Dibalik punggung Suha terlihat dua orang pria tinggi yang tak asing "Namjoon _hyung_ , Jin _hyung_ " Jungkook menatap mereka berdua

"Jungkook-ah!" Yoongi muncul dari pintu tempat Sehun membawa Taehyung, ia menatap Jungkook yang berlumuran darah "Cepat! Kau harus kerumah sakit bersama Taehyung!" Jungkook dibantu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

Chanyeol gemetaran dan melihat kedua kakinya yang terluka, Suho mendekatinya dan membantu Chanyeol "k-kenapa? Kenapa?!" Chanyeol mendorong Suho, itu membuat ia goyang dan hampir terjatuh, beruntung ia berhasil menggapai tiang kayu dan berpegangan disana "orang itu... orang itu sudah membuat Baekhyun begitu! Kenapa kau membiarkannya?!" Chanyeol sangat emosi

Suho menghela nafasnya "dengar, aku sudah katakan lupakan Chan... Baekhyun punya kesempatan bangun, jangan buat semua semakin sulit untuk kita"

"TAPI DIA! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Apa _hyung_ tak merasa sakit?! Baekhyun berbaring dengan tabung oksigen itu?! apa _hyung_ tak kesal! Andai bajingan itu tak disana waktu itu?! mungkin Baekhyung masih bersama kita!" Chanyeol mengamuk lagi

Suho menggetarkan giginya "aku juga bersedih! Aku juga kesal! Tapi... kita tak bisa lagi. Itu juga kesalahan Baekhyun. Ia harusnya tak mencuri saat itu dan kabur begitu saja, polisi tak akan mengejarnya kalau ia tak berbuat kerusuhan saat itu..." Suho menunduk, dan menatap priatin Chanyeol "aku mengerti kalau dia orang yang kau sayangi, kami juga menyayangi Baekhyun, tapi membunuh orang yang tak sengaja masuk bukan hal benar... Chan, ia tak tau apa-apa. Ia hanya tak sengaja ada disana" Suho sudah mendengar semuanya dari Namjoon, bagaimana Jungkook bisa berada disana.

Chanyeol masih menunduk, ia benar-benar kesal. Tiba-tiba aura gelap merasuki dirinya, "kau benar..." Chanyeol mencoba maju, tapi kedua kakinya masih terluka dan membuanya terjatuh. Suho dengan cepat menangkapnya, ia memeluk tubuh termuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu "Berarti, kau juga membiarkan Baekhyun mati..."

Tubuh Suho terdiam, Ia meihat Chanyeol. Sebuah pisau lipat menancap diperutnya, kemeja kebiruannya mulai memerah "C-chan..."

"kau juga..." Chanyeol memberikan tatapan membunuhnya "Mati saja..." Chanyeol melepas pisaunya, dan tubuh Suho langsung jatuh ketanah.

"Suho _hyung_!" Kai berlari kearah Suho

 **DOOR!**

Namjoon, Jin dan Jimin terkejut setengah mati. Kai melihat Chanyeol memegang pistol Suho tadi, tubuhnya melayang sedetik diudara sebelum benar-benar jatuh ketanah. Kai terkapar ditanah dengan baju abu-abu yang memerah dibagian dada kanan. Namjoon dan Jin segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka, Jimin melihat pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengarah ke Namjoon "Tunggu dulu Namjoon _hyung_!"

 **DOOR! DOOR!**

Jin memeluk Namjoon, yang dipeluk hanya mematung ditempat sambil memegang pistol. Ia menatap Jin yang perlahan melemas, dengan cepat Namjoon menangkap tubuh Jin yang terjatuh. "Kau!" Jimin belari kearah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol telah menyediakan sebuah tombol ditiang kayu yang ia jadikan sandaran, itu membuat sebuah pintu perangkap rahasia diatas atap terbuka dan menjatuhkan tumpukan kotak kayu diatas Jimin. ".!" Tubuh Jimin tertimbun tumpukan kotak kayu, Namjoon mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak Chanyeol, tapi orang itu berhasil menghindar dan berlari dengan kedua kainya yang terluka. Kelihatannya ia menuju pintu belakang lain diantara tumpukan kotak kayu tua yang ada disana.

Namjoon sangat kesal sekarang "AARRGGHH!" Namjoon berteriak. Empat orang muncul dari pintu belakang menuju garasi, dan menemukan semua korban. Seorang pria bernama Chen berlari mendekati Suho, lalu orang yang lebih pendek bernama Xiumin mendatangi Kai.

"Jimin-ah!" Hoseok mendekati tumpukan kotak kayu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Ia menemukan tubuh Jimin yang penuh luka, bahkan patahan kecil kotak kayu menancap pada lengannya. Hoseok langsung mengangkat tubuhnya

Yoongi menatap punggung Jin yang terluka. "ahh..." Ia melihat Jin bergerak "a-aku... aku tak apa..." Jin berkata dengan susah payah

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya, "diamlah... lukanya akan bertambah parah" Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Jin dengan kedua lengannya. Yoongi tak mau membantu karena ia melihat kilatan amarah dimata Namjoon

" _Namjoon-ah..."_ Yoongi bisa simpulkan Chanyeol tak akan selamat ditangan Namjoon. "Yoongi _hyung_ " Yoongi menatap Namjoon "target Park Chanyeol, ia pasti menuju rumah sakit Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia jadi target kelas A, temukan hidup atau mati" jelas Namjoon, Yoongi hanya mengangguk, ia beralih menatap yang ada disana. Chanyeol bahkan menembak sahabatnya sendiri, Yoongi sangat miris melihatnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah dibawa dengan mobil oleh Sehun, dan sekarang ia harus menghubungi seseorang untuk membawa banyak mobil gudang tua ini.

* * *

 **N.b**

 **Jujur, Author sangat terpukul atas kepergiannya Jonghyun oppa, kalian pasti sudah dengarkan? Sebagai penghormatan terakhir, Author cuma bisa berdoa semoga Jonghyun oppa dapat tepat yang terbaik disana, amin.**

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just Review. Its now on Wattpad too : Indiah612**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

 **Its Just a Fanfiction by. Me**

Sehun sampai di **American Hospital of Paris** Jungkook dan juga Taehyung langsung diberi perawatan, terutama Taehyung, ia mendapat banyak luka ditubuhnya. Sehun hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap mereka semua baik-baik saja digudang itu, dan Chanyeol sadar akan perbuatannya. Tak lama Dokter mendatangi Sehun _"pria dengan luka kepala tak mengalami banyak luka, hanya terngoraknya retak, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja. Satu lagi punya banyak luka, kami terkejut ia punya tingkat pemulihan yang hebat, tak ada satu pun yang retak ditulangnya"_

Sehun cukup terkejut Taehyung baik-baik saja dari semua pukulan itu _"mereka akan baik kan, dok?"_

" _pasti..."_ Dokter mengangguk itu membuat Sehun bernafas lega. Sang dokter pergi, dan mengizinkan Sehun melihat keduanya, tapi ia memilih tinggal disana dan menunggu yang lain. Tak lama ia melihat sebuah mobil ambulans datang kelihatannya ia membawa pasien baru. Sehun dengan sekilat obrolan panic mereka

" _ **kedua kakinya tertembak! Dan ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak!"**_

" _ **cepat siapkan ruang oprasi dan siapkan banyak kantong darah!"**_

" _ **baik!"**_

Sehun menatap mereka membawa pasien, ia tak melihat wajahnya kerena para suster menghalangi pandangannya, Sehun tak peduli, ia mencoba menghubungi Suho.

SKIP

Dokter pribadi Jin berhasil mengeluarkan kedua peluru dari punggung Jin, Namjoon menyaksikan dalam diam saat Dokter itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya didalam mobil yang sedang melaju menuju rumah sakit. Dokter itu memberi perban pada tubuh Jin, dan membaringkannya dengan benar. "dia baik-baik saja, peluru itu tak sampai jantungnya" jelasnya

Namjoon mengangguk "Terima kasih" Namjoon membungkuk.

"Ini sudah tugasku merawat tuan muda" jelasnya kembali. Ia menatap Jin tertidur dengan pulas, lalu menatap Namjoon "kau juga bekerja dengan keras, tuan Namjoon"

Namjoon terkejut, dan menatap pria yang sudah menjadi dokter Jin sejak Jin kecil "yang ku lakukan bukan hal besar, melindungi Jinseok sudah cukup untukku. Tapi meliatnya selalu seperti ini beberapa hari ini, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri" Namjoon menatap Jin

"jangan khawatir tuan muda orang yang kuat, banyak hal yang sudah menimpanya. Melihat dari semua luka dipunggungnya kau pasti mengertikan?" Namjoon terdiam mendengarnya, Jin adalah anak sah, tapi ia diperlakukan seperti anak haram. Namjoon sangat megingatnya, saat Jin hanya bisa terduduk diam menerima semua pukulan itu, bahkan saat Namjoon datang ia masih bisa tersenyum cerah dan mengatakan tak apa-apa. Namjoon menggetarkan giginya, menjauhkan Jin dari pria 'Brengsek' itu adalah tugasnya sejak awal, ia tak mau Jin menderita lagi. "Tapi kelihatannya Tuan sudah mengetahuinya"

Namjoon menatapnya "apa?"

"Dari kejadian Konkuk, Banyak tersebar gossip, bahkan sampai kemeja parlemen. Ruangan itu menjadi sangat ribut karenanya, isu tentang kalian mulai dipertanyakan. Lebih baik jangan terima urusan polisi lagi, meski itu untuk teman kalian" jelas sang doctor, itu membuat Namjoon terdiam. Setelah semuanya, akan berbahaya megikuti alur kepolisisan, ia tau harus mengawasi seseorang tapi mendekati orang itu sama saja menyerahkan Jin begitu saja. Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba telfon Namjoon berdering

"ya?" Namjoon mengangkatnya "apa?!"

.

.

 **On American Hospital of Paris**

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya, ia ada diruang rawat. Jungkook merasakan perban melilit kepalanya, ia hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sekarang ia harus mencari ruang rawat Taehyung, Jungkook tak menemukan ponselnya dimana pun

 _ **Kkkssss**_

Suara aneh muncul dikeheningan, seperti suara pisau yang digores didinding. Jungkook terdiam, suara itu semakin mendekat kerahnya. Jungkook dengan cepat bersempunyi dibalik pintu, sebuah bayangan hitam melewati kamarnyadari balik jendela, jantung Jungkook bertedah kencang. Bayangan itu menggores jendela dengan sesuatu yang tajam, perasaan Jungkook mulai memburuk. Bayangan itu lewat begitu saja, Jungkook sedikit bernafas lega, tapi itu semakin memburuk ketika tak terdengar langkah kaki kembali

 **BRAK!**

Jungkook terlempar, Pintu terbuka, dan seseorang berdiri disana dengan sebuah pisau. Jungkook terkejut, Chanyeol disana dengan pisau penuh darah, dan kaki perban yang sudah merah. Ia benar-benar tak karuan, seperti orang gila "ketemu juga..."

"Yak! Apa kau sudah gila!" teriak Jungkook

"kau yang memulai semua ini" Chanyeol berlari kearahnya, dengan cepat Jungkook mengelak dan membalik kasur rawatnya. Chanyeol melompat kearah kasur, tapi dengan cepat Jungkook melewatinya dan mendorong kasur tersebut sehingga Chanyeol tertimpa olehnya. Jungkook berhasil melewati pintu dan segera menutupnya, "..!" Jungkook terkejut setengah mati melihat lorong rumah sakit, para dokter dan suster terbaring bersimbah darah dilantai, bahkan bekas telapak kaki Chanyeol masih membekas dilantai

"AAARGH!"

Jungkook terkejut, ia dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat lain. Ia terus berlari sampai dilobi rumah sakit, suasana benar-benar sepi dan ini sudah menjelang malam. Jungkook tertidur cukup lama, sampai keadaan semakin memburuk. "Jungkook-ah..." Jungkook menengok kebelakang Sehun, Ia menyeret kakinya mendekati Jungkook "la... ri..."

"A-apa?! Aku tak mungkin_"

"pergi!" Sehun membeku, sebuah pisau menembus dadanya, Jungkook terkejut. Tubuh Sehun terjatuh saat pisau itu dilepas dari dadanya. Chanyeol disana, ia sudah benar-benar jadi _Psychophat_ gila sekarang.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang "Jadi... kau berfikir aku akan takut?" tanya Jungkook. Ia meraih sepatunya dan menarik pisau lipat yang ia simpan disana "kau benar-benar butuh banyak obat" Jungkook mengeluarkan pisaunya

"ehehe... kau mulai berani. Kau yakin akan membunuhku? Disini banyak cctv" kata Chanyeol. Kakinya sudah membusuk tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berjalan saat ini

Jungkook tersenyum "teriakan Sehun bukan untukku. Tapi untukmu..." Pandangan Jungkook menajam. Chanyeol tampak kesal, ia berlari kearah Jungkook, mengayunkan pisaunya kesembarang arah. Jungkook menghindar mengarahkan pisaunya tepat mengenai lengan kanan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyerangnya, tapi Jungkook kembali menghindar dan mundur kebelakang. Chanyeol menarik pisau Jungkook dari lengan kanannya, ia belari kearah Jungkook. Tapi dalam 3 langkah tubuh Chanyeol ambruk, Jungkook tersenyum.

"a-apa..." Chanyeol tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya

Jungkook membungkuk "suka _Succinylcholine_ _1_ -nya?" Chanyeol berusaha keras menatap Jungkook "yah, aku menambah dosisnya dua kali lipat. Tapi tenang saja, kami punya obat untuk memulihkanmu" Jungkook bangkit dan berjala mendekati pisau lipatnya yang berlumuran darah. Chanyeol sadar, pisau itu berisi obat pelumpuhnya.

"a-apa... yang..." Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya bicara

Jungkook tertawa pelan "ini bagian dari rencana" Jungkook tersenyum, ia menarik lengan baju yang ia kenakan, lalu menarik benda kecil yang sudah ada disana sejak awal ia bertemu dengan mereka. Sebuah alat pelacak "Aku memberikanmu rekamannya, dan berhasil. Tapi bukan hanya itu rencananya disini, sejak awal memang tugasku membuatmu jadi gila, dengan begitu kau akan terus berusaha membunuhku dan membuat kami bisa memindahkan Taehyung dan Jimin _hyung_ ketempat yang aman. Suho _hyung_ juga cuma umpan" Saat itu Namjoon dan Jin mendatanginya, dan mereka berdua bersiap disana dibelakang Suho, dengan pistol dibelakang punggung tegap Suho. "rencana awalnya membuatmu menyerah jadi kami bisa megikatmu, tapi itu berubah jadi reoni berdarah, iya kan?"

Chanyeol terkejut, ia ingat ia menusuk Suho saat itu, lalu menembak Kai. Sekarang ia menyesalinya, bukankah sudah sangat terlambat? "dan karena itu kami menjalankan rencana kedua. Tak kusangka Sehun sangat pintar dan menemukan semua rencana kami" Sehun berteriak, bukan untuk Jungkook tapi untuk Chanyeol, ia sudah melihat semuanya, Sehun melihat semua pasien dipindahkan begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Dan ia melihat Yoongi disana, Sehun mendengar segalanya, ini adalah sebuah rencana untuk menjebak mereka semua. Tapi Chanyeol tak mau mendengarkannya

"k-kau!" Chanyeol penuh dengan emosi saat ini

"kau membunuh beberapa dokter kami, itu sangat buruk. Tapi yang lebih buruk... kau menembak Jin _hyung_ " Jungkook membungkuk menatap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu boot hitam muncul didepan wajah Chanyeol. Jungkook bangkit, dan menatap pria yang baru saja datang " _Welcome boss_ " Jungkook memegang pundak Namjoon dan pergi. Yoongi dan Hoseok menunggu didepan pintu rumah sakit, lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Namjoon

"bagaimana rasanya?" Namjoon memindahkan kakinya keatas kepala Chanyeol "kau kira, kau bisa bermain-main dengan kami" tekanan kakinya semakin berat, membuat kepala Chanyeol benar-benar mencium lantai yang keras.

"kau! Kalian!" Chanyeol mengamuk, tapi disaat yang sama ia menangis. Ia sudah membunuh ketiga temannya

"yup, kau membunuh mereka. 'Mantan' keluargamu itu" Namjoon membungkuk. "tenang, mereka belum mati, kami membantu mereka melawan masa kritis mereka. Jadi jangan khawatir" Namjoon bangkit, dan mengambil pistol yang ada disaku jaketnya

"kau... mau membunuhku... heh, lakukan..." Chanyeol tersenyum

Namjoon memiringkan dagunya "kau menjadi gila sekarang, kau butuh banyak perawatan nak" Namjoon menembaknya dengan obat bius. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar pingsan "kupastikan kau dapat hal lebih buruk dari ini" Namjoon memasukkan pistol biusnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit "selesaikan semuanya sekarang, dan bersihkan semuanya" Namjoon pergi dari tempat itu, dan polisi mulai berdatangan kerumah sakit tersebut

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

 **Two Days Later**

Jimin membuka matanya, " _morning_ " Jimin menengok dan menemukan Namjoon disana. Dengan segera ia melihat sekitar dan mengingat segalanya

"Chan_"

"sudah aman" Namjoon menjawab

"Tae?"

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela "dia sudah sadar kemarin, ia bersama Jungkook sekarang" Jimin bernafas lega mendengarnya "kelihatannya kau punya banyak mimpi buruk" Namjoon bersandar dan menatap Jimin "kau bangun lebih lama dari dugaanku" Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan melihat perban ditangannya yang patah.

"aku punya Insomia, ingat? Jelas aku bangun lebih lama jika ada hal seperti ini" Jimin menurunkan bahuya dan menyamankan posisinya

Namjoon tertawa "yup" Namjoon perlahan maju, mengeluarkan sebuah map yang ada dijaketnya dan meletakkannya didepan Jimin "bisa aku tau soal ini?" Jimin kembali menegang, itu map yang dicari oleh Chanyeol, ia sadar Namjon sudah mengetahuinya sekarang.

Jimin melihat Namjoon "apa aku dipaksa untuk bicara?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon kembali tertawa "aku bukan orang gila yang memaksamu untuk bicara" Namjoon beranjak pergi "kalau kau tak mau bercerita apa pun, itu tak masalah untukku" Namjoon tersenyum

Jimin terdiam "ini..." Namjoon terhenti membuka pintu "ini 3 tahun lalu... Dan berhubungan dengan kecelakaan dimana kau menemukan Yoongi _hyung_ " Jimin menatap Namjoon. Lalu kaki namjoon melangkah dan duduk didepan Jimin "berjanjilah kau tak akan memberitau Yoongi _hyung_ atau pun... Hoseok _hyung_. Dan semua orang, dan berjanjilah!" Jimin menyerahkan map itu "kau akan menyimpan ini, sehingga tak ada seorang pun menemukannya. Termasuk diriku..."

Namjoon menerimanya, ia melihat Jimin "tentu saja"

...

...

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang menikmati udara bersama, hari menjelang sore dan matahari mulai turun. "haah... senang bisa kembali" kata Taehyung

Jungkook tersenyum "Pengobatanmu tak butuh waktu lama..." Jungkook melihat Taehyung

"nah, aku sudah biasa dipukuli oleh ayahku. Tubuh ini jadi terbiasa dengan rangsangan seperti pukulan atau hal lainnya. Sama hal nya dengan bom asap, aku sedikit melakukan percobaan pada diriku sendiri. Yah, aku mencoba membuat bom ku sendiri, dan terbiasa dengan bau _Liquid."_ Taehyung menjelaskan kepada Jungkook. "tubuh manusia punya cara tersendiri dengan segala ransangan. Sama seperti beradaptasi, tubuh ini akan terbiasa dengan segala hal yang terjadi padanya terus menerus. Itulah mengapa aku pulih denga cepat"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia menatap langit malam "ini sudah mulai gelap" Jungkook tersenyum

"hmm..." Taehyung melihatnya.

.

Hoseok terdiam bersama Jin dan Yoongi. Taehyung dan Jungkook terduduk didepan mereka. Namjoon dan Jimin baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan mereka "ada apa ini?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahunya

"mereka bilang ingin keluar" kata Hoseok

Jimin menatap mereka "kalian tinggal keluar" jawab Jimin

"bukan itu" Taehyung angkat suara " _i-I mean... its Paris!_ Tempat paling romantic, iya... tapi juga termasuk bar, club jalanan, bir, dan balap mobil. Apa kita tak bisa kesana bersenang-senang?" jelas Taehyung.

"Tapi Tae, kau hampir terbunuh, Jimin juga" jelas Jin. _Well_ , ia juga tapi ia bersumpah pada mereka semua ia baik-baik saja.

"tetap saja" Taehyung membungkuk sedih.

Namjoon melihatnya dan tersenyum, ia melihat kearah barat menatap jendela. Memang benar, mungkin ini romantic dipagi hari tapi akan jauh berbeda pada malam. "bagaimana Jimin-ah? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Namjoon membuat semuanya terkejut.

Jimin terkejut, lalu tersenyum. "tanganku patah, jadi aku cuma bisa minum" jelas Jimin

"Joon-ah! Kau setuju?!" Jin bangkit dari duduknya menatap Namjoon

"Taehyung ada benarnya, dan lagi memang kita semua hampir mati. Tapi merasakan kehidupan kembali bukan hal buruk kan?" tanya Namjoon. Jin menhela nafas berat, jika Namjoon putuskan begitu ia hanya bisa menurut.

"aku siapkan mobil" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci. Jimin mengikutinya, sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung

"aku memilih naik motorku" Hoseok ikut bangkit dan mengambil kunci motornya. Taehyung dan Jungkook melihat satu-sama lain dan setelahnya bersorak senang atas kemenangan mereka.

SKIP

Kumpulan manusia ada disini, sebuah jalanan pinggir kota yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah. Gadis-gadis dengan pakaian super mini menari mengikuti alunan music yang sedang diputar, mereka meliukkan tubuh mereka, memamerkan dada dan bokong besar milik mereka. Beberapa gadis menggesekkan tubuh mereka pada mobil yang mereka suka, serta menggoda pria yang memiliki mobil tersebut. Para Pria hanya berkumpul menikmati minuman dan memanjakan mata mereka dengan para gadis seksi, mereka juga mengagumi mobil masing-masing.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam muncul bersama dengan dua motor _sport_ hitam dan biru tua. Pintu mobil terbuka, pengemudi mala mini adalah Jin. Celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu Coklat tua, baju rapi lengkap dengan jaket kulit hitam, semua wanita menatap malaikat yag baru saja keluar dari mobil. Kedua disamping pengemudi ada Yoongi, celana biru dengan sobekan dilutut, baju biru tua dan jaket hitam biasa. Lalu tiga orang lainnya, Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook.

Taehyung datang dengan celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam, setelah baju putih yang dimasukkan dengan kerah bermotif ular yang sangat ia suka, lalu jaket biru tua melapisi penampilannya. Jungkook mengenakan, celana _Kargo_ hitam, baju putih berbalut jaket _Boomber_ hitam dengan dalam putih, lalu sepatu _Timberland_ yang selalu ia suka. Dan Jimin mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang hitam yang robek dibagian lutut, Baju putih, dan jaket _Boomber_ hijau dengan dalam oren menyala.

Hoseok melepas helm-nya dan merapikan rambutnya. Celana _jeans_ panjang hitam, Kaos putih, dan jaket bermotif loreng hitam dan hijau tua. Dan Namjoon adalah pengendara motor kedua, ia melepas helm-nya, ia mengenakan setelah baju putih lengkap dengan celana panjang, dan jaket _Boomber_ panjang menjadi pelengkapnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada ketujuh orang yang baru saja datang. Beberapa orang mengenal mengenal mereka, orang-orang paling dicari FBI, terutama Jimin dan Namjoon, mereka masuk salah satu dari 10 buronan paling dicari saat ini. " _a-yo boss!"_ Seorang pria berkulit hitam mendekati Namjoon dan member lain. " _Really happy you here again..."_ katanya

" _well, we're here to having fun"_ Jawab Namjoon

" _what are you waiting for?! Hey! DJ!"_ Pria itu melihat Dj yang sedang memutar music " _Trun up the music bro!"_ Dj mengangguk dan music menjadi lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, membuat semua bersorak. Pria itu mendapatkan dua botol menuman dari temannya, ia menerimanya dan memberikan salah satu pada Namjoon _"this place always open for you and your guys, Boss"_ Kata pria tersebut

" _thanks..."_ Namjoon tersenyum dan menerima botol minumannya. Namjoon berbalik pada teman-temannya, "istirahat sejenak. Pastikan untuk tak mabuk karena harus ada yang mengemudi" semua tersenyum, Hoseok hanya memperhatikan dari motornya, ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana. Hoseok tak terlalu suka minum, ia akan menikmati melihat mobil-mobil mewah yang ada didepannya.

Jungkook mendapat botol birnya dan meminumnya, ia bisa lihat para gadis melihatnya dan mulai menari didepannya untuk membuatnya tertarik, tapi Jungkook tak bergetar. Ia tetap dia duduk dikursi dekat meja bundar, menatap langit malam. Jungkook menengok Jin dan Namjoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria kulit hitam yang menyambut mereka tadi, didepan mobil pria tersebut, Kalau tak salah itu salah satu kenalan mereka. Paris adalah Negara pertama yang ia datangi setelah bergabung, dan ia ingat Namjoon bertemu dengan pria tersebut, tapi Jungkook tak mengenalnya dengan jelas.

Disisi lain Yoongi melihat-lihat mobil yang ada " _Like that?"_ Yoongi tersebut, seorang pria berambut pirang mendekatinya " _its can defed a millitary jet, actually"_ jelasnya

" _You put more turbo on it. Its fast but it can burn on the same time, So you make the turbo have different key to open"_ Yoongi melanjutkan, sambil membuka bagian depan mobil yang merupakan bagian mesin mobil

Pria itu tersenyum " _You really have eagle eye, don't you?"_ Ia sedikit mendekati Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum _"I'm really wanna know your name, cause they never know your personal information."_ Ia menatap lekukan tubuh Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah

" _and never know..."_

Jimin muncul dan menarik Yoongi mendekatinya. Pria itu terkejut melihat Jimin _"he it's a secret, you can call him X if you want. Or I can make X symbol on your eye..."_ Jimin berkata dengan tajam, serta terdapat sebuah senyuman dingin disana

Pria itu tersenyum _"clam dude. You don't want to hurt yourself even more, right?"_ Pria itu melihat perban ditangan Jimin, itu membuat Jimin makin kesal. Pria itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Jimin "T-tunggu dulu, _hyung_!"

Hoseok memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, ia tersenyum tipis melhatnya. Hoseok melihat Taehyung mengobrol dengan Dj, Taehyung benar-benar suka hal berbau music elektro. Hoseok kembali tersenyum, ia memang tak bisa lakukan hal banyak disebuah _Party_ jalanan seperti ini, Ia sudah putuskan tak minum-minum lagi, ia hanya menikmati _Wine_. Hoseok menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali

" _hey! Shadow"_

Hoseok menengok ia menemukan seorang pria asia yang sangat ia kenal "Hi, Youngjae. Kau juga berlibur ke Paris?" Tanya Hoseok, ia mendapat _HighHive_ dari Pria bernama Youngjae itu.

"yup" Youngjae berdiri disamping Hoseok.

"kau mencari Yongguk, iya kan?" Tanya Hoseok menatap Youngjae

Youngjae hanya tersenyum dan menunduk "yah... aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi aku belum menemukannya" jelasnya, ia bersandar pada motor Hoseok

"bagaimana dengan Jepang, informanku mengatakan ia disana" Hoseok kembali menatap langit malam

Youngjae hanya menggeleng, "ia sudah pindah" Youngjae tersenyum pahit, Ia berharap menemukan Yongguk tapi hasilnya nihil, sama sekali tak ada informasi soal dirinya "tapi aku tak akan menorah mencarinya" Youngjae menatap Hoseok, mereka tersenyum dan kembali ber- _HighFive_.

" _hey! You! Shadow"_

Hoseok dan Youngjae menengok, sebuah mobil berjalan berhenti disamping mereka, seorang pria berkuit hitam ada dibagian pengemudi, menatap Hoseok dari jendela " _wanna try some speed huh?"_ tanya pria tersebut.

Hoseok menatap Youngjae, dan yang ditatap tersenyum dan memegang pundak Hoseok. Lalu beralu pergi dari sana, Hoseok masih menatapnya lalu tersenyum, ia kembali pada pria tadi " _but, I'm just use my black horse"_ Hoseok turun dari motornya dan menunjukya

" _heuh, are you sure?"_

" _yes, he the best one"_ kata Hoseok.

Pria itu tersenyum, ia sepertiya meragukan Hoseok dengan motornya. " _you can get my car bro, so I can get your horse"_ Pria itu tersenyum miring

Hoseok tersenyum " _okay... just watch"_

Semua menjadi ramai memperhatika mereka. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan bergabung dengan Jimin dan Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jin sama sama tersenyum dan melihat kerumunan orang. Taehyung melihatnya dan meminta bergantian dengan Dj, Taehyung menaikkan tempo lagunya dan semua mulai menjadi ramai. Hoseok memakai helmnya, dan menyalakan motornya, mereka berpindah kejalan dan bersiap disana. Pria tadi memprofokasinya dengan menekan gas mobilnya, Hoseok hanya diam dan terus memanaskan motornya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang, mengenakan baju yang memperlihatkan pinggang ramping, dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Ia berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan " _willing?_ " Ia menunjuk mobil, pria itu kembali menekan gasnya kembali " _Prêt?"_ Wanita itu menunjuk Hoseok, dan Hoseok segera menutup kaca helmnya, wanita itu menaikkan tangannya "Commencez!" Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya

Pria itu langsung melajukan mobil lebh dulu, dan Hoseok ada dibelakangnya. Semua bersorak begitu mereka pergi. Hoseok ada dibelakang, kecepatannya terus naik, Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menge-rem. Mobil didepannya terus menatapnya dari spion mobil, Pria itu tampak senang mengetahui Hoseok ada dibelakangnya. Mereka sampai dibelokan menuju kota, Mobil itu belok dengan mulus, ia kembali melihat Hoseok

Hoseok menaikkan kecepatannya, dan berbelok hingga bannya menimbulkan suara nyaring. Pria itu terkejut Hoseok sama sekali tak menurunkan kecepatannya, ia tak mau kalah. Mobilnya mulai naik menuju 80 km/jam. Hoseok ada dibelakang, dan mulai menaikkan kecepatan. Mereka berdua sampai dikota, beberapa hacker mematikan lampu lalu lintas dan mengganti semuanya menjadi hijau. Mobil masih melaju kencang, dan sebuah mobil lewat begitu saja karena pengemudinya terkejut lampu lalulintas berubah begitu saja.

Mobil itu memutar stir, dan sedikit menabrak. Mobil yang lewat terkejut dan membuatnya menghalangi jalan, Hoseok menaikkan gasnya. Ia berbelok melewati mobil yang hampir menutup jalannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu melaju secepat kilat mengejar lawannya. Pria ini melihat Hoseok dengan panic, _"he really fast isn't it?"_ Pria itu mengambil handphonennya _"yup, do it dude"_

Hoseok mengejar, ia menambah kecepeatannya menjadi 120. Ia melewati mobil tersebut dan langsung mengebut dijalan, Hoseok terus menambah kecepatan, ia berbelok menuju jalan satu arah, dan mobil-mobil disana melaju dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil membelok menabrak mobil lain, mobil belakang tak bisa menginjak remnya membuatnya ikut menabrak dan mendorong mobil didepannya terbalik, mobil yang menabrak langsung melarikan diri. Pria tadi tersenyum dan memilih jalur lain, Hoseok terus melaju kencang, ia melewati mobil-mobil yang berhenti, Ia terus menambah kecepatannya. Hoseok menaikkan bagian depan motornya, membuat motor itu berjalan dengan satu roda, lalu ia menaiki mobil yang terbalik dijalan dan menaikkan kecepatannya. Hoseok melayang diangkasa, semua yang melhat hanya takjub tak percaya. Hoseok masih melayang, ia sudah menghitungnya, jika dengan sudut tadi. Ia pasti mendarat di...

 **BRAAK!**

Mobil pertama yang membuat kecelakaan, mobil itu langsung berhenti dan Hoseok kembali menaikkan gasnya dan ada dijalan lagi. Hoseok tau ini pasti ulang lawannya, tapi itu tak mungkin menghentikannya. Hoseok terus melaju, ia mulai naik menjadi 180 km/jam.

Digaris Start sekaligus Finish, orang-orang melihat mobil yang datang, mereka bisa pastikan kalau ia pemenangnya. Semua mulai bekumpul untuk merayakan pemenang. Pria itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya merayakan kemenangannya. _"I'm win! I'm_"_ Sebuah motor tiba-tiba melewatinya dan melewati garis finish lebih dulu.

"UWOOOO!/KYAAA!"

Semua bersorak, mendekati pengendara motor yang melepas helmnya, Hoseok tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya. Pria tadi sudah berhenti, dan keluar dari mobil tidak percaya. Semua bersorak untuk Hoseok, Dan Hoseok hanya diam bangkit dari motornya dan meletakkan helmnya. Pria tadi keluar dari mobilya dan mendatangi Hoseok, _"so... I'm lose "_

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, pria itu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Hoseok menatapnya, lalu menerimanya. Ia melihatnya selama beberapa menit dan mengembalikannya " _I don't want it, you can keep it"_

" _but, the deal?"_

" _I'm never say 'deal'. and I don't really like take something from anyone except for money. Your honor remains with you"_ Hoseok tersenyum, pria itu sangat terkejut. Ia menerima kembali kuncinya dan tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hoseok

" _nick storn. If you need me, just call me"_ Mereka berdua bersalaman, dan semua orang bersorak untuk mereka. Hoseok mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar, ia melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menikmati minuman mereka. Hoseok bergabung dan duduk disamping Jungkook

"kenapa _hyung_ tak mengambilnya" tanya Jungkook

"bukan kah aku sudah katakan, aku hanya tertarik pada uang" jawab Hoseok, ia mengambil sebuah botol minuman, Hoseok membukanya dengan tangan kosong. Ia meminumnya begitu tutupnya terbuka.

"kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya

"hmm?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung

"kenapa? Kenapa hanya uang? Memangnya mau _hyung_ apakan semua uang itu? selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu membeli sesuatu" Taehyung menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan pandangan yang penuh pertanyaan. Jungkook juga penasaran, ia juga belum pernah melihat Hoseok membeli sesuatu yang mahal, semua pakaiannya berharga standar dan tak lebih dari 1,5 juta.

Hoseok terdiam, ia meletakkan minumannya. "apa itu penting?" Tatapa Hoseok membuat Taehyung terdiam, Pria yang lebih tua setahun dari Taehyung itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam diam. Hoseok berjalan menuju tempat gelap, pinggiran kota merupakan jalan kosong dan hutam kecil, tempat sering digunakan pasangan muda memulai hubungan gelap mereka atau perta seperti malam ini. Hoseok sampai didepan pepohonan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon dan menatap orang-orang yang berpesta didepannya.

Tubuh Hoseok perlahan jatuh, dan ia terduduk disana. Ia menghela nafas panjang, Ia tau ada yang sedang melakukan sex liar dibelakangnya, tapi ia berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Hoseok kembali terfikir, alasannya selama ini hanya tertarik dengan uang, OCD –nya, dan ketikdak tertarikannya pada tubuh wanita ataupun pria, menjadikannya dunia disekitarnya abu-abu, hanya karena satu kejadian. Hoseok tak pernah berfikir apa yang ada disekitarnya penting, selama ini uang jadi satu satunya sesuatu yang berwarna dimatanya, sesuatu yang selalu mencekiknya. Satu hal, hanya butuh satu alasan sampai seluruh hidupnya menjadi abu-abu, ia bahkan tak bisa bedakan mana yang benar atau salah. Satu hal yang terus membuatnya stress, dan selama dua tahun jatuh dalam obat-obatan.

"A-ahaha... aku memang hanya mengumpulkannya. Aku memang bodoh, iya kan?" Hoseok tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah berhenti dan sembuh tapi OCD dan keinginannya mengumpulkan semua kertas kosong itu tak pernah hilang. Kehidupannya yang abu-abu, sedikit berwarna hitam hanya dengan mengumpulkan semua kertas itu. Selama ia mengumpulkannya ia akan selalu terfikir untuk membeli semua obat itu, dan itu membuat dunianya tak hanya abu-abu, warna hitam itu akan tetap dipikirannya, dan itu membuatnya nyaman, meski ia tau ia semakin gila memikirkannya.

"jangan salahkan aku, kau yang membuat semua ini terjadi... mama" Hoseok menatap langit malam, perlahan matanya mulai menutup dan sekitarnya menjadi gelap

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just Review. Its now on Wattpad too : Indiah612**

 **NB:**

 **Yahoo! I-M back! Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, tapi ini bulan-bulan terakhir Author ada diSMK, jadi Author lagi fokus dengan ujian. Maaf ya semuanya~ tenang Author akan tetap mengupdate semua fanfic Author jadi mohon bersabar yaa~ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tetap setia menunggu update-tan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **T+ (M) | All Member BangtanBoys | All Bangtan Couple**

 **Its Just a Fanfiction by. Me**

 **Seoul, Monday,03 April 2017**

Jin melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket, setelah semua kejadian diparis mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat. Dan hari ini semua bahan makanan habis, jadi ia berniat belanja, Yoongi ikut dengannya tapi Yoongi pergi membeli semua bahan makanan, dan Jin pergi kesupermarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan susu. Ia masuk dan mengambil beberapa makanan dan ramen instan. Jin tersenyum melihat sebuah snack rumput laut, ia tau Jungkook akan menyukainya jadi ia mengambilnya. Jin berjalan menuju kasir membawa belajaannya. "hanya ini?" tanya sang kasir. Jin mengangguk, kasir tersenyum. Kasir pria yang menggenakan sebuah topi dengan tulisan _'joker'_ "kau membeli banyak" katanya

"iya, kami kehabisan makanan setelah kembali dari liburan kami"jawab Jin tersenyum

Sang kasir tersenyum "kalian semua pasti makan banyak" Jin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan tawa. Sang kasir menjumlah semuanya "60 Ribu 500 won" katanya. Jin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya. Kasir itu menerimanya dan menggeseknya dialat miliknya. Kasir itu memberikan struk belanja serta belanjaan. Jin menerimanya sambil tersenyum, ia beranjak pergi dari sana. "kelihatannya kau menikmati keluarga kecilmu, Kim seokjin"

Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok menatap sang kasir, Kasir itu tersenyum dan menaikkan sedikit topinya, menunjukan mata biru tua sedalam laut, tajam dan menaik Jin masuk kedalamnya. Jin menatapnya dan menghadap kearahnya, orang-orang mengenalnya dengan Mr. Kim tanpa tau nama belakangnya, hanya keluarga kecilnya dan para pelayan yang tau nama panjangnya "siapa kau?"

"aku juga bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada diriku sendiri, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'apa'?" Kasir itu sedikit memperbaiki topinya dan kembali menatap Jin "'apa aku ini?' aku selalu bertanya hal yang sama"

"apa mau mu?" Jin kembali bertanya, ia sedikit gemetar dengan tatapan dingin itu

Pria itu sedikit tertawa " _Game was on,_ Kim Seokjin. Kau dan keluarga kecilmu akan jadi bidak yang sempurna" katanya tersenyum. Jin tak mengerti tapi tiba-tiba pintu kaca dibelakangnya pecah, dan sebuah botol besi mengeluarkan sebuah asap. Jin terkejut dan langsung berlari keluar supermarket bersama belanjaannya. Ia menatap Supermarket yang sudah penuh dengan asap putih. Dengan cepat Jin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Jin sudah sampai dirumahnya dan memasak bersama Yoongi, semua sedang pergi melakukan sebuah perampokan disebuah bank, yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Yoongi. Jin sedang memotong bawang bombai, sedangkan Yoongi menyiapkan sebuah kaldu ayam. Jin masih memikirkan kejadian disupermarket, ia tak bisa melupakan mata biru tua yang mengkilap itu. "Jin _hyung_!" Jin terkejut dan menyadari jari telunjuknya berdarah. Jin langsung merasakan sakit pada jarinya. Yoongi membuka sebuah lemari kecil dibawahnya, lalu mengambil kotak P3K, mengambil sebuah plester dan membalut jari Jin dengan plester tersebut.

" _Gomawo"_ kata Jin sambil tersenyum

"tak biasanya kau terluka saat masak. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yoongi setelah selesai dengan jari Jin.

Jin hanya menatapnya lalu menggeleng "bukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing saja. Mungkin karena beberapa hari ini aku cuma merepotkan kalian" jawab Jin melanjutkan potongannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, ia mengembalikan kotak P3K pada tempatnya dan menatap Jin "kau tak perlu memikirkannya, mengingat siapa kau, bisa dibilang kau target yang empuk. Ketimbang diriku atau Taehyung" jelas Yoongi, "tapi bukan berarti kau bukan apa-apa disini, Jin _hyung_. Kau juga bagian dari keluarga, tanpamu siapa yang akan memasak? Kau tau Namjoon akan membakar seluruh tempat ini jika ia memegang panci" Jin tertawa mendengarnya, semua tau Namjoon adalah 'Monster' ia akan merusak apa pun yang ia sentuh. Yoongi melihat Jin membaik, dan itu membawa senyuman untuknya.

"terima kasih Yoongi" kata Jin menatap Yoongi, mengingat mereka berdua anggota tertua disini, mereka jelas lebih mengerti satu sama lain. Sambil berbincang mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, Jin dan Yoongi sama sama puas melihat masakan mereka "bagaimana rasanya?" kata Jin, ia tak mendengar apa pun dari Yoongi, ia melihat kearahnya "Yoongi?"

Yoongi memegangi ujung meja, tangan Yoongi meraih tenkuk lehernya. Ia mencabut sebuah peluru bius kecil disana, dan melihatnya. Yoongi menatap Jin, dan tubuhnya ambruk kelantai. "Yoongi!_" Jin merasakan hal yang sama, ia mencabut peluru bius pada lehernya. "sial..." Jin memegangi meja dan menyeret salah satu piring yang ada dimeja makan membuatnya pecah dilantai bersama Jin yang ambruk.

.

.

 **[BANK 11.55 AM]**

Semua orang tertidur didalam gedung, dan tak ada yang menyadari apa pun diluar. Seorang pria memakai baju serba hitam membawa pistol laras panjang, dan memakai topeng kartun berbentuk hati berwarna merah dengan bibir kuning, Pria itu menaikkan topeng yang ia kenakan "Jimin-ah! Masih lama?" Itu Taehyung, ia melihat kearah pria dengan pakaian yang sama hanya dengan topeng yang berbeda, kali ini seperti anjing bertelinga hitam, dan memakai hoodie kuning disekitar lingkaran wajahnya. Jimin menaikkan topeng yang ia pakai "besabarlah sedikit lagi..." Jimin sedang berusaha membuka brangkas besar yang ada dibank tersebut.

"kau hanya perlu bersabar Tae _hyung_ " Jungkook datang menaikkan topeng kelinci berwarna pink dengan satu telinga yang tertutup

Hoseok ikut menaikkan topeng berbentuk kepala kuda biru dan hidung ungu berbentuk hati "tingkat keamanannya cukup ketat, berhati-hati dengan alarm yang mungkin akan membangunkan semua orang" jelas Hoseok, ia bersandar pada sebuah pilar yang ada disana.

Jimin mengangguk, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setelah masuk menuju kode yang lebih dalam ia menemukan kuncinya. "bagaimana kalau sedikit sidik jari palsu" Jimin mereset semua kode dan menggantinya dengan yang baru setelah menemukan kuncinya. Jimin menunggu sebentar sampai semua reset berhasil. Dan setelah berhasil ia meraih pintu brangkas dan menekan tombol pemintai. _"akses diterima"_ Jimin tersenyum dan membuka brangkas besar itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung ikut membantu, pintu brangkas.

Pintu terbuka, dan isinya

Kosong.

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut, Hoseok bahkan ikut tak percaya. Seorang pria datang bergabung dan masuk kedalam brangkas kosong tersebut, ia menaikkan topeng koala biru yang ia kenakan. Itu Namjoon berdiri dengan pandangan serius.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya Taehyung ikut masuk

"apa ada yang sudah mencuri setelah kita?" tanya Jungkook bergabung masuk kedalam.

Hoseok dan Jimin memperhatiakan ruang putih bercampur silver itu, tak ada sedikit pun uang atau apa pun disana "tak mungkin, aku sudah mengecek cctvnya, semuanya ada disini. Uang dan emas" kata Jimin. Yang mereka rampok adalah salah satu bank terbesar seoul, dan Jimin sudah merencakan semuanya bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok. Ia sudah pastikan semuanya tepat disana

Namjoon melangkah menuju meja kayu yang seharusnya terdapat tumpukan emas batang 24 karat disana. Namjoon melihat sesuatu, ia menemukan sebuah kartu. Namjoon mengambilnya dan membalik kartu tersebut, sebuah kartu **Joker,** dengan sebuah tulisan ditengahnya _**"The Game Was On"**_ Namjoon menajamkan pandangannya. Hoseok melihat Namjoon dan melihat kearah kartu Joker yang baru saja Namjoon temukan.

 **BAANG!**

Semua melihat pintu brangkas tertutup. Jimin sangat terkejut " _What the_!"_ tiba-tiba asap putih masuk memenuhi ruangan. Semua terkejut, dan pandangan mereka semua menjadi nol. Taehyung dan Jungkook terpisah, Dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook mengibas asap putih itu untuk mencari semua orang "Tae_!" Jungkook terkejut, ia menarik sesuatu dari lehernya, Peluru bius. Tubuh Jungkook ambruk.

Jimin berlari dan menemukan ujung ruangan itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu tepat mengenai lehernya. Jimin menariknya "P-peluru.. bi..." Jimin membalik tubuhnya, dan menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding. Tubuhnya perlahan turun dan pandangannya menggelap.

Hoseok tau Jimin panti mengarah dinding, disana mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Hoseok berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ujung ruangan yang penuh asap putih ini. Peluru langsung mengenai tengkuknya, membuat Hoseok terjatuh. Hoseok melepas peluru bius ditengkunya, dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin, tubuh nya mulai mati rasa. Hoseok mencoba bangkit kembali "s-sialan!" Hoseok ambruk begitu saja.

Namjoon membeku, ia melihat sekitar dan hanya ada kabut putih tebal. "Jungkook? Taehyung?... Jimin? Hoseok-ah?!" Namjoon tak mendapat respon apa pun. Sampai sesuatu mendekat kearahnya, Namjoon terdiam. Sebuah bayangan mendekat, dan kabut disekitar sedikit menipis, Namjoon perlahan melihat wajah bayangan tadi. Seseorang dengan celana jeans biasa, memakan jaket berwarna hijau, dan kaos hitam dengan gambar segitiga ditengahnya. Dia seorang pria, setinggi Namjoon dan mengenakan sebuah topi hitam bertuliskan Joker.

"Kelihatannya kau menikmati liburanmu, Kim Namjoon" Pria itu menaikkan topinya, menunjukka mata biru tua sedalam laut

Namjoon menatapnya tajam "siapa kau?"

"oh... kau tak kenal aku? Heh... _Well_ , aku juga bertanya hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri" Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan mengitari Namjoon "Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Goblin, Namjoon- _shii_?" ia bertanya

"Goblin?" Namjoon tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut

"Saat seorang bayi baru lahir, ada mitos mengatakan goblin akan menukar anak mereka dengan manusia. Membuat bayi itu tumbuh dan mendapatkan makanan dengan mudah" Pria itu memutar, dan kembali menatap Namjoon

"makanan?" Namjoon cukup serius

Pria itu tersenyum "manusia, mereka adalah makanan Goblin." Namjoon cukup terkejut "Oh! Bukan daging, _No, no no..._ Goblin memang memakan daging manusia tapi bukan hanya itu. Satu yang membuat Goblin sangat tertarik dengan manusia adalah Hati mereka, perasaan mereka, ego, hal paling membuat Goblin sangat puas menikmati manusia" Pria itu menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum

Namjoon menatapnya serius "kenapa kau ceritakan ini?"

Pria itu tertawa "kau bertanya siapa aku? Untuk menjawabnya kau sudah mendengarkannya." Pria itu semakin membuat Namjoon bingung. "kau tau? Sejak mendengarnya aku menyadari satu hal. Mungkin... aku adalah salah satunya. Anak yang ditukar saat itu" Dia tersenyum

Namjoon terkejut, ia tau pria ini bukan benar-benar Goblin, hanya sebuah perumpamaan yang cukup dalam. "kau? Goblin? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Namjoon

"kau manusia yang unik, Kim Namjoon. Kau dan keluarga kecil mu itu, menari-nari ditengah kegelapan. Rasa yang sangat indah" tatapan itu membuat Namjoon semakin larut didalam obrolan mereka "Karena itu, mari mulai sebuah game"

"game?" Namjoon bertanya

"iya, game. Kau tau apa yang kusuka? Sebuah game! Melihat wajah kalian semua" Pria itu tersenyum lebar menatap langit-langit "berikan padaku, hidangan paling sempurna Kim Namjoon"

Namjoon ingin membuka suaranya, tapi sebuah peluru bius mengenaik tengkuknya. Tubuh Namjoon ambruk, pandangannya memburam dan ia hanya melihat bayangan pria itu mendekatinya dan semua menjadi gelap untuknya.

* * *

" **THE GAME WAS ON"**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

* * *

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka, Jungkook merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bangun diatas sebuah kasur tua, menimbulkan suara decit yang kucup keras. Jungkook memegangi tengkuknya, ia melihat sekitar dan yang ia temukan hanya kumpulan pohon-pohon tinggi, ia bahkan tak tau sekarang sudah malam atau siang, karena hutan sangat lebat, dan langit-langit tertutup oleh dedaunan. Satu hal yang aneh adalah semua tetap terang karena bantuan lampu.

Jungkook berfikir aneh, karena menemukan lampu didalam hutan selebat ini. Jungkook turun dan menginjak dedaunan kering dan tanah. Ia masih mengusap tengkuknya, lalu melihat sebuah meja. Jungkook terkejut dan langsung berjalan menjauh dari kasur dan meja yang ia temukan. Sebuah meja belajar dengan banyak tulisan diatasnya

" _ **pembunuh!" "mati saja sana!" "pergi keneraka kau dasar pembunuh" "dasar pembunuh!" "pembunuh! Pembunuh!" "aku harap kau mati!" "PEMBUNUH!" "mati saja sana, Jeon Jungkook!"**_

Tulisan-tulisan itu memenuhi meja tersebut. Jantung Jungkook berdetak tak karuan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya kali ini. Dengan cepat Jungkook menutup matanya dan memikirkan hal lain, ia terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Jungkook dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang ada disepatunya dan mengarahkannya ke leher pria yang memegang pundaknya. Pria yang ia kenal sebagai Yoongi langsung menaikkan kedua tangannya "i-ini aku..."

"Y-Yoongi _Hyung..._ " Jungkook menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mengusap wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Hanya saja..."

Yoongi melihat sebuah meja yang ada didepan kasur, dengan perlahan ia membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. "tak apa... mereka semua sudah tak ada..." Yoongi menenangkan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya terdiam disana, Jungkook perlahan mendorong Yoongi

"aku sudah merasa baikkan, terima kasih _hyung_ " Yoongi tersenyum "ngomong-ngomong dimana ini, dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"ah... itu..."

Jimin perlahan sadar, karena posisinya yang kurang menyenangkan. Dan ia baru rasakan dingin diseluruh tubuhnya, ia menyadarinya tubuhnya basah. Jimin segera bangkit dan sadar tertidur diatas _Bathtube_ yang terisi air meski hanya sedikit. Jimin langsung bangkit, tapi ia malah terjatuh menghantap tanah penuh dedaunan kering, ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah, yang Jimin pikirkan hanyalah 'Bagaimana'. Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur diatas _Bathtube_ yang sama dengan 3 tahun lalu. Ia masih terdiam, sampai pikirannya kembali normal. Jimin meraih alat komunikasi ditelinganya "Namjoon? Namjoon _hyung_?!" Jimin dengan kesal melepasnya dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Jimin bangkit dan mengambil pistol dan mengecek isinya, _Magazine_ nya hilang, dan Jimin tak menemukannya dimana pun. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Jimin kembali melihat _Bathtube_ seperti kilat, Jimin melihat dirinya sendiri ada disana, tertidur dengan air yang penuh. Ia melihat dirinya mulai membenamkan dirinya didalam _Bathtube_ yang penuh air. Selanjutnya Jimin langsung tersadar, jantungnya berdetak kencang, nafasnya terhembus panjang. Jimin dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari mencari jalan

Taehyung hanya menghembus nafasnya, ia terus membuka pintol kosongnya. Ia duduk disebuah kursi dan didepannya sebuah meja dengan pisau tertancap ada sebuah note dibawahnya bertuliskan _"game"_. Taehyung sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi hanya menunggu dan terus, melihat pistolnya yang kosong

Yang dia ingat, semua sangat putih, asap putih. Sampai peluru bius menancap tengkuknya, dan semua menjadi gelap. Ia terbangun disiini tanpa siapa pun. "game, huh?" Taehyung masih disana, ia melihat sosok kakaknya disebrang meja makan, Kakak Taehyung melihat kearahnya setelah memakan makanan didepannya dan tersenyum. "well, kau sudah lama mati kak. Jadi jangan muncul lagi dipikiranku" kata Taehyung

" _tapi adikku, aku tetap kakakmu... aku tau, kau ingin makan malam denganku"_ balas kakaknya

"tapi aku tak lapar" jawab Taehyung

" _itu bagus"_ jawab kakaknya kembali dengan senyuman _"ayah butuh minuman lagi, dan kakak harus bekerja, kau bisa mencarinya kan?"_

"dia sudah mati"

" _oh, my dear... jangan katakan itu. Ayah hanya tertidur, dia akan bangun dan membutuhkan minuman"_ kakaknya kembali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang lalu meletakkan kepalanya dimeja makan "bisakah kau benar-benar pergi. Kau membuat situasi makin berantakan"

" _baik-baik. Kau ini memang aneh Taehyung. Ingatlah kakak akan selalu ada disampingmu"_ Kakaknya tersenyum

" _just go to hell"_ Taehyung menaikkan kepalanya dan kakaknya sudah menghilang. Akhirnya ia bisa sendirian lagi, ia harus ingat membuang sebuah kenangan kakaknya ditong sampah, mereka sangat mengganggu.

Hoseok mati matian berlari dihutan itu, ia hampir jatuh ke jurang, tergelincir dikubangan air, dan terjatuh dari batu besar saat mencoba melewatinya. Hoseok tak menemukan siapa pun, dan ia bersumpah akan memukul Jimin jika menemukannya. Karena semua alat Jimin rusak dan membuat mereka hilang kontak. Hoseok tak menemukan siapa pun kecuali dedaunan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok meraih kantong jaketnya, dan menyadari ada sesuatu disana. Hoseok mengambilnya dan dengan cepat membuangnya. Yang ia temukan adalah botol berisi pil-pil. Tubuh Hoseok gemeter, "tidak. Ini hanya permainan mereka" Hoseok menarik nafas panjang

"Hey!"

Hoseok menengok dan menemukan seorang pria dengan pakaian lusuh. Ia memegang sebuah pistol membuat Hoseok harus mengangkat tangannya "a-aku tak tau apa-apa. Aku bersumpah..." Pria itu melihat Hoseok lalu melihat botol obat yang Hoseok buang.

Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya "apa ini?! apa ini pil obat?!"

"a-aku tidak tau. Lebih baik jangan digunakan, bisa jadi racun" Hoseok menyarankan

Pria itu kembali mengarahkan pistolnya "heh, pintar. Kau yang meminumnya" Dia tersenyum, sambil menyerahkan obatnya

Hoseok terkejut, "a-aku..." Pria itu mendekat dan meletakkan pistolnya tepat dikepala Hoseok, membuat Hoseok harus menahan nafasnya.

"tak mau heh? Baik, aku bisa meledakkan kepalamu untuk makan malam..." Hoseok terkejut. Pria itu siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya

 **DOOR!**

Hoseok merunduk, dan melihat pria didepannya terjatuh. Pelipisnya tertembus oleh peluru, Hoseok melihat kearah kanan dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi yang baru saja menembak. "Namjoon-ah!"

Namjoon tersenyum " _Miss me?_ "

Jin perlahan membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit buram sampai semua menjadi jelas dimatanya. Ia terduduk disatu kursi, dan berada dalam sebuah gubuk tua. Jin bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Cahaya matahari masuk kedalam matanya, dan menemukan dia berada ditengah hutan. Jin menengok keatas dan menemukan langit sedangkan sekelilingnya pohon-pohon tinggi. "d-dimana ini?"

Jin masuk kembali dan mencari sesuatu disana, tapi yang ia temukan hanya pisau. Jin mengambilnya dan membongkar barang-barang lain. Gubuk itu hanya punya kursi, satu tempat tidur dan satu lemari berisi pakaian. "apa Namjoon dan semuanya ada disini?" Jin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia dengan cepat kembali fokus, ia menemukan satu tas kecil dan mengambilnya. Dengan cepat Jin berjalan keluar dan mengambil arah timur. Jin mulai berjalan memasuki Hutan.

Hutan ini lebih lebat dari dugaannya, bahkan sampai menutupi langit. Jin berjalan hati-hati memasuki hutan, agak sedikit aneh karena hutan diterangi dengan lampu. Jin melihat sesuatu dan mendekatinya, sebuah perapian dan tupukan daun-dun besar ditanah, ada sebuah tenda sederhana terbuat dari dedaunan dan ranting pohon, seperti ada orang lain selain Jin dihutan ini. Jin mendekati perapian yang sudah padam itu, ia melihat tanahnya dan merasakan abu dengan kedua jarinya. Jin menyipitkan matanya, dengan cepat Jin berbalik dan langsung mengarahkan pisaunya, seseorang menangkis tangannya dan menguncinya ketanah, lalu menempatkan ujung pistol tepat dibawah dagu Jin. Dia seorang wanita "k-kau... Bloody Marry..." dia tampak terkejut

"dan kau?" Jin bertanya. Wanita itu menjauh dan meletakkan pistolnya ditempatnya yang ada dipinggangnya. Ia terduduk didepan Jin

"n-namaku Tiffany... Tiffany Hwang..." katanya tersenyum. Jin mengangguk sambil memperhatikannya, ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek yang lusuh dan rok ketat yang cukup pendek "bagaimana kau... bisa ada disini?"

"aku juga tak tau. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?"

"sama denganku, aku juga tak tau. Tapi ini sudah 5 tahun sejak aku disini, dan tak menemukan jalan keluar. Kelihatannya seseorang mempermainkan kita" Tiffany menjelaskan. "aku sudah menghitung cukup banyak..." Tiffany mengambil sebuah daun tua yang berisi garis-garis hitam seperti penanda hari.

Jin mengangguk "apa kau tau daerah disekitar sini?"

Tiffany mengangguk "tapi aku belum banyak menemukan hal lain, ada didalam tenda. Ada beberapa gambar lokasi disana" Jin mengangguk dan mengikuti Tiffany. Jin menunggu tepat dibelakang Tiffany yang sedang meraba didalam tenda sederhanya, Jin bisa lihat jelas bokong milik Tiffany karena ia benar-benar menunjukkannya, Jin hanya diam berpura-pura melihat arah lain.

Tiffany tersenyum, ia berapa beberapa dedauan sampai ia menemukan sebuah jarum suntik kecil. Ia tersenyum. "kelihatanya hilang..." Tiffany keluar dan melihat Jin. Ia mendekati Jin yang terdiam ditempat "mungkin kau bisa membantuku mengingatnya"

" _how?_ " Jin bertanya.

"kau tau, ketika wanita sangat bergairah... ia akan mengatakan apa pun" Tiffany semakin mendekat dan menempatkan jarum suntik tepat dibelakangnya, ia membuat perhatian Jin tetap pada matanya. Tangan kanan Tiffany sudah ada dibelakang leher Jin dan bersiap disana "dan itu satu caraku untuk mengingat..." Tiffany mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jin dengan cepat menahan tangan kanan Tiffany. Ia menghantam kepalanya dengan Tiffany membuat Tiffany kesakitan dan menjauh dari Jin. Jarum suntiknya terjatuh dan dengan cepat Jin mengambilnya. Tiffany membuka matanya dan tak menemukan Jin dimana pun, sampai ia hendak berdiri dan terhenti menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutunya saat seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang dan sebuah pisau tepat dilehernya. Tubuh Tiffany membeku ditempat "kau tau... pria sangat suka tantangan" Jin mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Tiffany "sayangnya kau menantang pria yang salah..."

"b-bagaimana?" Tiffany terkejut Jin tau rencananya

"kau membuat banyak kesalahan, tapi menutupinya dengan tubuh sexy mu itu" Jin tersenyum "pertanya tenda dan perapian itu, semua itu baru saja kau buat untuk memancing seseorang, kelihatannya berhasil dari pistol yang kau bawa, ada sedikit darah disana." Jin mulai menjelaskan semuanya "hal yang paling membuat semua berantakan adalah make-up mu" Tiffany sangat terkejut "make-up yang kau gunakan itu baru, meski sedikit hilang karena mangsa pertamamu tapi make-up yang kau gunakan masih bisa kulihat. Dan kau mengatakan lima tahun? Heh, benar-benar sebuah kebohongan..." Jin mencium aroma tubuh Tiffany membuat pemiliknya gemetar "hmm... _Ralph Lauren_ _,_ pilihan bagus. Bagaimana orang yang hidup 5 tahun didalam hutan, masih memiliki bau parfum yang kuat?" Tiffany gemetaran, semuanya terbongkar oleh Jin

"kumohon..." Tiffany menangis "aku akan melakukan apa saja! Aku akan jadi budakmu! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" Tiffany memohon dengan kencang

"heh... aku sangat suka" Jin menusukkan pisaunya dileher Tiffany "ketika mereka semua memohon ampun..." Jin mendorong pisaunya kedepan leher Tiffany membuat irisan yang panjang disana. Darah langsung mengalir dari sana, bahkan terciprat dimana-mana. Baju lusuh Tiffany berubah merah, mengalir sampai tangan Jin yang masih merangkul tubuh Tiffany, matanya terputar keatas dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Lalu Jin melepas tangannya dan memiarkan tubuh Tiffany terbaring ditanah. Darah segar masih mengalir deras dari lehernya, membuat genangan darah ditanah. Jin melihatnya dan mengambil Pintol milik Tiffany.

Jin melanjutkan perjalannnya, Tiffany tak punya banyak barang bagus jadi ia meninggalkannya disana. Jin tau ada orang lain dihutan ini, jadi ada 89% ia bisa menemukan yang lain. "Namjoon... tunggu aku"

Sebuang ruangan terlihat seseoang tengah duduk dikursi dan melihat kumpulan layar LCD besar didepannya. Dia menikmati minumannya sambil melihat tujuh orang yang ia suka. Seorang pria masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat apa yang orang yang duduk dikursi sedang kerjakan "menikmatinya?"

Orang itu melihat pria yang baru datang "iyup. Mereka menyenangkan" katany tersenyum

"nikamti makan malam mu kalau begitu, tapi ingat kita ada pertemuan sebentar lagi" pria itu tersenyum, ia bernjak pergi

"hey, Kyu..." Pria tadi menengok, dan melihat orang tadi memutar kursinya "buat lebih menarik, bisa kah kau melakukannya?" tanya orang tersebut, ia tersenyum sambil mengencangkan dasinya

Pria tadi tersenyum "tentu saja, Joker"

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Gangsta ©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Just Review. Its now on Wattpad too : Indiah612**


End file.
